Yo Te Protegeré
by takari x siempre
Summary: "No puedes hacer eso Kari"- Dije tirando el arma hacia otro lado "Él ha intentado matarnos!"- gritó desesperada "Aún asi, no ha pasado nada... además, no debes preocuparte..."- respondí mirándola fijamente- "Yo te protegeré"
1. No la puedo olvidar

**No la puedo olvidar**

Fui a recoger a Catherine a su departamento… hoy cumplíamos 1 año y 2 meses y por alguna extraña razón no estaba emocionado… era como si fuera un día cualquiera… ¿Cómo hubiera sido con kari? Tal vez… tal vez estaría más que emocionado…

**Baby lo siento**

**Yo ya no puedo más**

**No estoy fingiendo estas ganas de amar**

**Pero no entiendo, porque en la noche su recuerdo no,**

**No me deja en paz**

Toco la puerta del departamento de kari y rápidamente ella abre la puerta, llevaba un vestido blanco un poco más arriba de la rodilla, traía zapatos negros y llevaba el cabello suelto

_Buenas noches amor…- _me dijiste sonriendo, mientras salías y cerrabas la puerta

_Buenas noches- _dije dándote un beso- _¿lista para la cena?_

**Y yo te beso y vamos a cenar**

**Es como un sueño lo nuestro es ideal**

Estábamos en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad… yo quería ir a pasear por ahí pero mi madre insistió en que al pasar el año de relación debía ser algo… "especial"

Nos sentamos en una mesa, la cual ya estaba reservada, y pedimos un vino…. Y cuando Catherine fue al baño… ella volvió por mi…

_¿Qué estará haciendo kari?... si mal no recuerdo, hoy también cumplía 1 año y 2meses con Davis… hay Davis, amigo, que suertudo eres al tenerla… _

**Pero no entiendo**

**Por qué cuando me quedo solo**

**Ella regresa y si me toca me convierto en sal**

_Recuerdo mi primer beso…- _suspiro- _ fue con kari… Jajaja y pensar que juré nunca besarla… y por culpa de personas celosas nuestra relación se esfumó en el aire… fue ahí cuando llegó Catherine, me tomó por sorpresa… y por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que la beso… siento que beso a kari _

**Y es que no se puede engañar al amor**

**los besos tuyos no borraron los de ella**

_traté de evitar eso… pero me es imposible… aún ahora, en ocasiones siento eso… es por eso que hasta ahora no eh podido llegar más allá con Catherine, ella quiere que conmigo sea su primera vez pero… _

**y es que no se puede evitar**

**un sentimiento del cual o me siento preso oh no**

**Y es que no se puede engañar al amor**

… _no puedo, siento que es kari… y es muy cruel de mi parte hacer todo esto pero… tengo que hacer algo… tengo que enamorarme completamente de kari… aunque me sea difícil tengo que hacerlo… aunque… ya me olvidé de ella hace tiempo… si! Solo que siento es la costumbre de aquella época de estar con ella… bueno… al menos eso creo…_

**estoy siendo cruel pero no es mi intención lo siento**

**y es que no se puede evitar**

**un sentimiento que en tus brazos no logre olvidar**

…_..*…..*….*_

**Por más que intento**

**de su recuerdo huir**

**cae la noche y ella vuelve por mi**

**como un fantasma que me robo de ti**

**lo que anhelaba solo para ti vivir**

**y ya no puedo no**

**yo ya no puedo no ohh no noo**

**hacerte daño no, hacerte daño no**

_Catherine y yo llegamos a su departamento… bueno parecía nuestro porque a veces me quedaba a dormir ahí, solo a dormir, Catherine estaba ansiosa por algo… en su mirada se notaba… lujuria…_

_Tk… quiero que esta noche hagamos el amor- _me dijiste mientras besabas mi cuello

Yo no respondí positivamente, pero aun así seguiste… me llevaste hacia tu habitación y cerraste la puerta, me tumbaste a tu cama y te sentaste encima de mí… me dejé llevar por el momento y comencé a pasar mis manos por tu espalda….

**Cada vez que te beso**

**cada vez que te toco, no es mentira**

_y todo eso lo disfrute hasta que cerré los ojos y la ví… vi a kari, me miraba desilusionada _

**pero cierro los ojos**

**y su recuerdo viene a mi como una brisa**

_Estuve a punto de susurrar el nombre de ella pero como sea me contuve, sentí como si fuera ella la que me besaba en este momento, sentí que era ella la que estaba sentada sobre mi… no podía quitarla de mis pensamientos… entonces me dí cuenta… yo nunca dejé de amarla _

**Es una ave rapaz**

**Que se cuela en las noches**

**Apartándome de tu lado**

**Trae de nuevo al presente**

**El amor que yo creí ya haber enterrado**

_no puedo más con esto… me disculpo, y salgo de tu departamento, te escucho sollozar pero eso no me detiene_

…_..*….*….*_

A la mañana siguiente te cité en el parque, estaba decidido… ya me di cuenta de porque no siento lo mismo contigo… yo No te amo… aunque trate de creerlo… No te amo… aún amo a kari… no puedo más, tengo que decírtelo… estás muy ilusionada conmigo y no puedo seguir engañándote así…

_Catherine… oye tenemos que hablar- _susurré cuando te vi llegar

_Si amor… ¿pasó algo?- _me preguntaste

_Catherine… no me digas así_\- volví a decir mirando el piso

_Pe-pero… ¿Por qué? – _preguntaste asustada

_Porque, no merezco eso… Catherine, me costó mucho darme cuenta… yo no te amo…_

_Qu-que…?- _dijiste en un sollozo

**y te pido perdón tus disparos de amor**

**no cayeron en mi corazón,**

_Lo siento Catherine pero… no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo, juro que trate de amarte pero…_

_Pero… aún no te olvidas de ella ¿verdad?, tu la amas a ella a pesar de todo…- _dijiste

_Lo siento Catherine… pero no puedo olvidarme de ella- _respondí

_No... no, tk no!_\- gritaste mirándome y haciendo puños, se notaba la tristeza en tus ojos

_Catherine escúchame… tú te mereces a alguien que te ame verdaderamente, que te ame tanto como para dar su vida por ti… y yo… yo no soy ese alguien, sé que te duele pero es mejor así… prefiero que sufras ahora a que en un futuro te diga esto y estemos casados o algo así…Lo entiendes ¿no? Luché con lo que verdaderamente siento más de un año… y ya no puedo ocultarlo más_\- dije mirando el cielo… aun no podía mirarte a los ojos, estaba seguro que si lo hacía te diría que te amaba aunque no fuera verdad

**ya perdí la razón**

**y no fue mi intensión,**

**ya luche con esto más de un año,**

_¡¿Entender qué?! ¿Que nunca me amaste? ¿Qué jugaste con lo que sentía y todo esto solo existió para que te puedas olvidar de ella? Me utilizaste tk!- _ volviste a gritar esta ves llorando

**Por favor no me llores,**

_Por favor no llores Catherine tú eres hermosa y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a otra persona… no te utilicé… Yo… yo desde un principio te dije que sería difícil…_

**eres bella ya vendrán otros amores,**

**Solo espero que un día**

**Entiendas cuales fueron mis razones**

…_te dije que yo le guardaba un cariño especial y que eso difícilmente cambiaria, si muero y llego a tener otra vida desearía poder amarte - _dije desesperándome un poco, quería terminar con todo esto para dejar de sentirme tan basura

_Está bien tk… adiós- _respondiste resignada mientras te ibas

_Cerré los ojos y di un suspiro, cuando los abrí te vi corriendo a más no poder _

_Lo siento Catherine… los besos que me diste no hicieron que me olvide de ella… lo lamento… pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a kari_

**Y es que no se puede engañar al amor**

**los besos tuyos no borraron los de ella**

_yo sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame, tu puedes tener a cuantas personas quieras… menos a mi _

**y es que no se puede evitar**

**un sentimiento del cual o me siento preso oh no**

_tal vez pienses que esto es muy cruel pero… es lo correcto _

**Y es que no se puede engañar al amor**

**toy siendo cruel pero no es mi intención lo siento**

_traté de olvidarme de kari, traté de amarte pero sencillamente es imposible para mí _

**y es que no se puede evitar**

**un sentimiento que en tus brazos no logre olvidar**

**Y es que puedes querer engañarte a ti**

**Engañarme a mí**

**Pero nunca podrás engañar al amor**

**Un Sentimiento Que no puedo ocultar**

**No Nuestro es Perfecto pero…**

**Hay Algo más allá…**

**La verdad es que quise hacer un fic con Catherine y tk y salió esto Jajaja XD **


	2. No puedo amarte

**no puedo amarte**

Estaba en mi habitación, tirada en el suelo.. miraba las fotos que tenía con... exactamente no con mi novio... si, en esas fotos no debería estar el, no ese rubio... pensé que sería para siempre... pensé que tk era mi pareja ideal... pero la verdad, es que todo fue culpa de nuestros miedos... nos fuimos alejando, cada uno por su lado, nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos decían los demás, cosas como : "hey kari, tk está hablando con otra chica" "hey tk, kari no te presta atención" al principio todo era hermoso, siempre estábamos juntos, de un lugar a otro, solo nos preocupábamos por nosotros y por nadie más... los cambios empezaron cuando conocimos a catherine y davis... se notaba a kilómetros que a Catherine le gustaba Tk y yo le gusta a Davis... para mi era extraño hablar con ellos sabiendo eso pero... tk no se daba cuenta de nada y seguía igual... hasta que catherine empezó a jalarlo por así decirlo a su grupo de amigos y davis me jalaba a mi hacia el suyo... ¿que iba a hacer? ¿decirle que no, jalar a tk y marcharnos? sí, si tal vez hubiera hecho eso, ahora de seguro todo fuera como antes... ¿que voy a hacer hora? ¿dejar a Davis? oh! cierto no les conté... ahora, estoy con davis... sí ¡con Davis! ni yo me lo creo... el día de ayer vi a tk caminando de la mano con catherine... no saben cuanto me dolió... sí lo sé estoy con Davis y lo amo... ¿verdad? por que yo, yo no puedo seguir enamorada de tk... ¿verdad?

obvio me dolió por que aun lo quiero... ¡solo lo quiero! fue mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde que tengo memoria, el me dio mi primer beso, yo le di su primer beso... pero soy fuerte, sí, soy fuerte y no voy a dejar que verlo con otra me afecte... pensé que podría morirme cuando me enteré de que el estaba con ella... pero lo superé... ¿verdad?... me siento fatal, me siento impotente y quiero llorar pero ¿porqué?, no, no voy a llorar... soy fuerte, no por algo soy una Yagami, digna hermana de Taichi Yagami

**Mírame ya me vez **

**creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida **

_¿te pasa algo kari? te veo... muy pensativa... demasiado, si sigues así quemarás tus neuronas...- _dijo mi hermano, era obvio que lo que el trataba era sacar una sonrisa de mi... espera ¡¿desde hace cuanto que me hermano estaba ahí?! debería empezar a cerrar la puerta con llave...

_hemmm... claro hermano, estoy perfectamente- _respondí dándole una sonrisa a mi hermano, aunque no me sentía muy bien que digamos... además no quería preocuparle, no me gustaba que la gente se preocupara por mí así que prefiero callar a lo que siento... si tk estuviera... si tk estuviera aquí... el es la única persona con la que puedo... ¡rayos! debo dejar de pensar en él maldición... amo a Davis. amo a Davis... ¿verdad?

**dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas **  
**llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas.**

_bueno... si tu lo dices, supongo que esta bien... pero si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo ¿está bien?- _volvió a decir Tai, era obvio que no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que le había dicho...

_estoy bien hermano, no te preocupes..._

_bien-_volvió a decir saliendo de mi habitación- _hemm... ¿kari?_

_¿si? ¿pasa algo?_

_hay algo que te tiene pensativa, y aunque no lo quieras decir y pienses que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para arreglarlo recuerda que me tienes a mi, tienes a tus amigos... tienes a tu... novio... _

-novio... cierto, tengo uno... pero... ¿lo amo de verdad?-

_no siempre vas a poder con todo, kari... no seas loca y deja que los demás te ayuden... o acabarás lastimándote a ti misma... créeme yo sé lo que te digo, no por algo soy tu hermano mayor.._

**Mírame y hazlo bien **  
**No pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo **

_cierto... hoy es tu aniversario con Davis, no lo habrás olvidado ¿verdad?_

_-_mierda...- _etto... claro que no! que tonterías dices hermano... ahora sal, tengo que alistarme_

mi hermano sonrío, sabía que me había olvidado, si no fuera por el, la verdad no me acordaría de ninguno de mis "aniversarios" con Davis ... ¿por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ... cierro la puerta, esta vez con llave, y me voy a bañar, hoy es mi aniversario y debo despejarme de todo lo que tengo en la mente y tratar de pasarla bien... por que yo no amo a tk ¿verdad? Davis es mi... mi... Dios ni siquiera puedo decirlo... el es mi no-vio... ¿ves? no fue tan difícil... hoy cumplimos.. 1, 2, 3, 4... hmmm... ¿cuanto era? ... ah,si 1 año... 1 año y 2 meses... como pasa el tiempo... hoy también es el aniversario de tk con ella... ¿la habrá pasado bien? ... !¿por que su aniversario tenía que ser el mismo que el mío?! vaya, ya me acuerdo... terminamos y al día siguiente ya estábamos con otras personas...

**Inicio Flash-back**

_lo vió... ¡por Dios! los había visto... ella lo estaba besando... ¿como es posible? el siempre le había dicho que la amaba, que nunca la dejaría... que nunca, NUNCA besaría a otra mujer... ¡se lo había prometido! ¿donde está esa promesa ahora?... todo esto no me esta pasando... ¿como es posible? creía que había encontrado el amor de mi vida... ¡de mi vida! _

_corría, corría bajo la lluvia, lo sentía correr detrás mío, me estaba llamando ¿que quería? ¿que parara? ja! que se vaya a la *ya tu sabes* _

_kari!- gritaba una y otra vez, me quería alcanzar... pero yo no, yo quería que se fuera y desaparecer...- por favor kari, tienes que parar!_

_sin saber como, mis pies pararon ¡rayos! yo quería seguir corriendo, quería escapar, pero no de el... y menos de ella... quería escapar del dolor que sentía..._

_kari- susurró tk cuando llegó a mi lado... yo estaba mirando el suelo y tenía las manos echas puños... todo esto dolía... dolía demasiado _

_cállate takaishi...- susurré dispuesta a irme _

_kari yo...- volvió a decir tk agarrando mi hombro_

_!que te calles!- grité desesperada mientras giraba y lo enfrentaba... ahora el me iba a escuchar, estaba segura que tenía más de una lágrima en mi rostro... lo sentía mojado ¿o era por la lluvia? no lo sé..._

_kari escúchame..._

_!cállate takaishi! no puedo creer que me engañaras así... dijiste que me amabas y que jamás te fijaría en otra... !lo prometiste! ¿donde está la maldita promesa eh? los vi, maldita sea. los vi... no puedes decir que no es verdad... se estaban besando... _

_no kari, escúchame..._

_¡no! suficiente he tenido con lo que he visto ¿¡por que no vuelves con ella!? ¡anda! ¡dile que estás libre! ¡dile que estás soltero y que quieres que ella sea tu novia! por que yo... - dios como va a doler esto- tu y yo no somos nada... ¡nada!- le grité antes de volver a girarme para irme_

_¿sabes? yo... yo SI te amé... pero en tiempo pasado... no quiero que me llames, no quiero que me busques, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida...- ya! lo había dicho! empecé a caminar... debo llegar a mi casa antes que mi hermano... si me ve así de seguro me llena de preguntas... y ahora no estoy para eso..._

_no puedo creer que todo esto haya terminado... te odio por lo que me acabas de hacer... pero aun después de eso... te sigo... te sigo amando maldición... tengo que olvidarte... pero ¿como?_

**_Final del Flash-Back_**

ja! como si el destino jugara de mi lado... ese día me visitó Davis... me acuerdo que me sentí tan mal que... yo... yo lo besé... no por que sintiera algo por el, fue por despecho... ¿estoy con davis por eso? Dios.. no quiero herirlo... el es un buen amigo... espera... ¿dije amigo? ¿no se supone que somos n-ovios? me cuesta tanto decirlo... maldición

después de que Davis y yo nos hiciéramos pareja me enteré, por parte de yolei, que tk había hablado con ella antes de verme -ese- día... me contó que estaban hablando cuando vieron llegar a catherine, me acuerdo que me dijo que tk empezó a decirle desesperado que tenían que irse, que catherine lo había estado acosando pero que no me quería decir nada por que pensaba que el podía solucionarlo todo... yolei me contó que catherine se trepó a la espalda de tk y él, resignado le dijo a yolei que fuera avanzando, que tenía algo que decirle a catherine...

yolei me dijo que empezó a avanzar pero que sin que tk se diera cuenta se escondió cerca para escuchar... uso un grabador de voz... hasta ahora lo tengo... ¿quieres saber lo que grabó? bien... espera un momento...- - - - - lo encontré... "escucha"

_tk... hiciste que yolei se fuera... ¿que me vas a decir? _

_catherine, escucha... se que te gusto... pero tienes que entender, yo estoy con kari, la amo y no puedo amarte, ¡ni siquiera me gustas! ¿entiendes eso? estoy cansado de que me sigas a todos lados, que no me dejes tranquilo, ya que por eso no puedo pasar tiempo con MI novia ¿entiendes eso?_

-_se escuchan sollozos... *según yolei, de parte de catherine*_

_oye basta, no quiero que llores, ya me conozco esa, te pones a llorar para que la persona te consuele... eso no va a funcionar conmi..._

-y se escucha un sonido, de alguien queriendo soltarse, según yolei, catherine besó a tk y no supo como pero, de un momento a otro tk estaba pegado a la pared

y ahí termina la grabación... ¿loco no? bueno... ustedes dirán... ¿y por que no volviste con tk? simple... cuando yolei me enseño esa grabación.. yo estaba con Davis y tk estaba con catherine... no sé como paso, la verdad eso no me hubiera detenido, pero es que en ese tiempo creía que de verdad estaba enamorada de Davis

salgo de baño, no he podido quitarme nada de lo que tenía en la cabeza... ¡ahora estoy más confundida! Dios! ¿por que todo me pasa a mí? todo esto es tan injusto, no pasaría por esto si de verdad amara a Davis... rayos, ya tengo la respuesta a todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, ¿como se lo digo? ¿que le digo?

"hola Davis, se que es nuestro aniversario, pero tengo que decirte algo, todo este tiempo no te he amado, ni siquiera un poco, y por si te preguntas, sí... yo sigo amando a tk" estupendo! pero no puedo decirle eso... sería muy cruel...

no es la gran cosa, para mí es otro día más... quería ponerme un vestido y luego pensé ¿para que arreglarme tanto si hoy se acaba la mentira? ¿que se pone uno para terminar con alguien? me puse un short, un polo amarillo y zapatillas... ¿muy normal? bah, eso no me interesa... al final, hoy se acaba todo así que no tengo por que estar "super" para terminar con alguien ¿o sí?

Davis llegó por mí a las 7, como siempre puntual, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos... se sorprendió al verme "arreglada" dijo que podía esperar a que me cambiara pero le dije que así iba a salir, el resignado aceptó...

estamos en un parque, Davis se acerca a mi queriendo besarme pero yo lo detengo, esto va a ser difícil, bueno, en realidad solo para el...

_¿pasa algo kari?- _dijo Davis confundido al ver mi reacción

_Davis... lo siento pero... hay algo que tengo que decirte_

_¿que sucede? sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad? haría lo que fuera por ti _

_si claro... eso es lo que temo...- _lo último lo dije en un susurro , más para mi que para él

_vamos kari, dímelo de una vez- _me dijo Davis mirándome fijamente

_lo siento Davis pero no puedo amarte- _dije desviando la mirada al suelo- _no puedo darte el amor que deseas, no puedo amarte por que alguien ya tiene ese amor _

**No **  
**no puedo dar lo que se me robó **

_pero..._

_Davis déjame hablar- _quería terminar con todo rápidamente... quería ser libera, respirar tranquila- _Davis... tengo que dejar de huir de mi pasado, por que ese aún está, quiero sentir que puedo vivir, perdona pero a tu lado no siento..._

**Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo **  
**Y no andar huyendo **

_quiero poder amarte, enserio quisiera eso pero... debo encontrarme a mi misma paa poder querer a alguien, me siento perdida y enserio lo lamento pero tu no me ayudas en nada _

**Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío **  
**Y hoy ya no lo encuentro**

_tengo ganas de amarte Davis... pero amentablemente no puedo hacerlo... por más que lo intenté no pude y todo esto no es por ti... tampoco por mi... solo quiero olvidar y tal vez superar todo lo que no me deja amar_

**Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue **  
**Un corazón abierto **  
**Y no por ti, no por mí **  
**Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo.**

_y en serio lo intente, intenté quererte Davis... intenté amarte... pero todo esto es demasiado para mi _

_todo esto kari... es por..._

**Sé muy bien que intenté **  
**poder recuperar los trozos que me quedan **

_si Davis... lo siento... pero después de todo lo sigo amando... lo amé demasiado... daría mi vida por el después de todo..._

**de este corazón que amó sin ver medida **

_lo siento Davis... pero tengo miedo de seguir dañándote, se que todos piensan que estoy feliz... pero no es así, lo que aparento ser no es como realmente soy... no puedo seguir engañándote, no puedo mentirme a mi, no puedo seguir mintiéndole a los demás... lo siento... pero no puedo amarte _

**Yo sé que de apariencias no se vive **  
**A quién engaño yo**  
**No puedo amar, yo aún no puedo **  
**No puedo.**

Davis se levanto lentamente... había soltado una que otra lágrima y no quería que lo viera...

_bien... es tu última decisión ¿verdad? _

_lo siento pero..._

_si ya lo sé... tranquila... lo entiendo, te veía rara últimamente... ¿seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?- _me dijo Davis volteando a mirarme con una sonrisa... melancólica, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo

_claro que sí Davis... - _le dije dándole una sonrisa, fue un impulso, pero lo abrasé... lo abrasé muy fuerte... sabía que el lo necesitaba...

* * *

**afasdafasdafasdasdas... ¿que tal? creo que este es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... sorry si no se entiende pero bueh... se supone que era solo un capítulo pero de tanto que insistieron el segundo capitulo se hace presente, que dicen... ¿tercer capítulo? jajaja dejen reviews**


	3. Nosotros

**ShadowyWriter: jajaja me alegro que te guste la historia, gracias por tu review... me has dado ganas de seguir**

**sslove: holiii jajaja aquí está donde se reconcilian pero... creo que voy a alargar un poco más la historia ;)**

**Erick: me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por el review**

* * *

**Nosotros**

estaba corriendo, tenía que encontrarlo... tenía que decirle la verdad, que aún lo ama, que aún no lo ha olvidado, que lo extraña a cada minuto que pasa... que el era su todo...

hay tk... ¿donde estás?- se preguntó la castaña frenando poco a poco, ahora caminaba... le faltaba el aliento, había corrido demasiado, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba lentamente tratando de devolverle aire a sus pulmones, tenía la mirada en el suelo ¿donde se había metido tk? no podría estar muy lejos de ahí, o almenos eso le dijo catherine

-inicio flash back-

tocó la puerta del departamento que tk compartía con catherine... esperó unos segundo y esta se abrió dando paso a una joven rubia, sus ojos estaban rojos, por eso supuso que ella había estado llorando pero... ¿por qué?

catherine..?

que quieres hikari? ya estarás feliz ¿no?

pero... ¿de que me estás hablando catherine?

tk...

¿tk? ¿le pasó algo a tk?

no lo sé, me dejó kari... me dejó por ti...

q-que?!

así es... acaba de venir por sus cosas y se ha ido de aqui...

¿estás hablando en serio?

que sí maldita sea! ¿puedes irte por favor? quiero estar sola...

si, si claro, no te preocupes

-la castaña se giró para irse pero...-

hey hikari... yo que tu me apresuraría... tk mencionó algo de irse a otro país

gracias catherine

ve por el hikari

fin flash back-

...*...*...*

sus ojos estaban húmedos... ¿que iba a hacer ahora? ¿hablar con ella? ¿que le diría? "oye, te amo, aun después de haber intentado olvidarte no puedo hacerlo... ¿sabes que te amo? tu lo eres todo en mi vida y nunca me olvidaría de tí... es por eso que me iré a otro país, me alejaré de ti por que tu ya eres feliz con el..." si, eso era perfecto... pero era algo cruel... no para ella, sino para el, ya que era ÉL quien se iba, era ÉL quien aun la amaba...

tenía la cabeza entre las manos, había estado llorando mucho tiempo y era hora de afrontar las cosas, tenía que buscarla, sí... tenía que buscarla... tomarla en sus brazos y probar sus labios una sola ves... una ves más y se iría, tan solo una... ojalá el destino se lo permita, últimamente todo está en su contra

levanta su cabeza... ¿eso es lo que él cree que es? sí! si es! es ella!

aquella joven castaña que está en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo ... ahí estaba ella, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, al parecer estaba muy agitada... conocía todo de ella... absolutamente todo, ella podía estar triste, sonreír y engañar a todos... menos a el, le conocía demasiado... como si ella fuera parte de el, como si el fuera parte de ella... y es que el la conocía desde que tiene memoria ¿como olvidarse de ella? ¿como hacerlo si desde que se levanta ella está en su mente? ¿como hacerlo si todas las noches sueña con ella? no sería fácil olvidarle... sería duro, pero ella tenía a Davis... y él.. él ya no tiene a nadie, podría llamar a su hermano pero debe estar ocupado con sora... ellos si están felices, ellos no se han separado y se aman con locura ¿por que el no puede hacer eso con hikari? ¿por que no puede vivir junto a ella toda su vida?

ve que ella se reincorpora poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente parada, al parecer está buscando a alguien ¿a quién? no lo sabe... pero quiere hablar con ella... quiere hablar con ella darle un último abrazo, un último beso, perderse en el color castaño de sus ojos, sentirla cerca, no quiere irse, no quiere dejarla ¡quiere quedarse con ella! pero no es posible...

se levanta poco a poco del asiento donde estaba sentado y se dirige hacia ella, aún no lo ve, mejor por que puede ser capaz de salir corriendo, camina con la mirada en el suelo... muchas cosas tiene en su cabeza... ¿irse o quedarse? ¿abrazarla? ¿besarle? o solo hablar... sí, eso será lo mejor solo hablar y decirle que aun la ama, que no podría olvidarse de ella aunque lo intente, por que tampoco quiere olvidarse de ella, la quiere demasiado, tanto que no puede imaginar una vida sin haberle conocido...

...*...*...*

miraba a todos lados, sabía que se le notaba desesperada... más de una persona se había parado a preguntarle si estaba bien o si había perdido algo, pero ella decía que estaba bien pero... ¿como iba a estarlo sabiendo que la persona que ama puede irse del país en cualquier momento? ¿que si había perdido algo? pues no, pero puede hacerlo, puede perderle y no quiere hacerlo, lo ama... lo ama demasiado, quisiera tenerlo a su lado, abrazándola diciendo que todo iba a estar bien... ella sabía que tk prefería estar en algún parque cuando quiere pensar... y era obvio que debe estar pensando en muchas cosas, demasiadas tal vez y es por eso que debe encontrarlo, tiene que hablar con el y decirle que aún después de todo, lo ama, que nunca lo olvidaría y que sufriría mucho si el se va, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca...

y de pronto lo ve, camina con la cabeza mirando el suelo ¿estará pensando en algo? ojala que reconsidere el irse a otro país ¡no puede irse! tiene que quedarse con ella

corre hacia el, corre tanto como sus piernas le permiten, y es que ha corrido tanto que ya no las siente, pero él lo vale, por el hace locuras... por el daría su vida

esta cerca de el, solo un poco más... se detiene de golpe al estar enfrente de el y lo abraza, lo abraza con todas las fuerzas que tiene, el no la abraza... ¿que pasa? ¿por que no la abraza?... tantas eran las dudad que tenía kari sobre él que empezó a llorar, y es que si el ya no la quería... si el ya no la quería ella ya no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo...

...*...*...*

tk no sale de su asombro... ¡Kari lo está abrazando! ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿que ella aún lo quiere? ¿que debe hacer? ¿abrazarla? ¡¿que debe hacer?! ... siente su hombro mojado ¿que pasa? ¿kari está llorando? no! el odia que ella llore! y más si es por la culpa de el por quien llora, no lo soporta, nunca lo ha hecho ni lo hará... al fin se decide y la abraza, la abraza tan fuerte como ella lo está abrazando... y cuando lo hizo se sintió diferente, como si estuviera completo... después de mucho tiempo se siente completo, y es que solo con kari puede sentirse así... solo con ella puede sentirse feliz, solo con ella tiene la necesidad de abrazarla y nunca soltarla, de sacarle sonrisas... de hacerla feliz... y está completamente seguro de que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella

tk...

kari te amo, ¿sabes? nunca podría olvidarte, ni aunque lo intentara... todo este tiempo he estado tratando de olvidarte pero no he podido... y sinceramente tampoco quiero hacerlo, perdóname... sé que estás con Davis y que el merece una oportunidad ya que yo la perdí, te quiero demasiado... tanto que no podría vivir sin ti y todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados he muerto poco a poco... lamento ponerte en este apuro pero tenia que decírtelo, aun te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo

tk... yo ya no estoy con Davis, terminé con el por que no podía seguir mintiéndole ni a el ni a mi... y mucho menos a ti, no quiero que te vayas tk, tu lo eres todo para mi y sin ti no sé que haría... tk... yo aun te amo, te amo muchísimo y no quiero volver a perderte...

kari...

-lo ha extrañado demasiado, tanto que ya no puede resistirse al tenerlo cerca...-. bésame tk

¿que?

bésame- volvió a decir mientras lo atraía hacia ella, cuando sus labios se juntaron se sintió diferente... solo con el siente eso, solo con el y nadie más...

* * *

**se ha descubierto un nuevo capitulo! espero les guste, no sé si habrán leido más arriba pero... por si no lo han hecho, pienso alargar la historia un poquito más **

**ji X3**

**saludos, dejen reviews**


	4. accidente

**lo sé! no tengo perdón :( me demore ufffff bastante y perdón por eso, he estado muy ocupada **

**ShadowyWriter: Gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me gusta esta historia, y espero que este capitulo te guste**

**sslove: jajaaj no es que me guste torturarlos XD es que me encanta este fic y pensé alargarlo un poquito más y si, continuaré la otra, solo que no lo he podido hacer por que todos los apuntes que tenia en un cuaderno los perdí :( no sé donde lo he dejado y apenas suba este capi buscaré los apuntes para avanzar la otra :) **

**azuritha: (!) *-* se te extrañaba jajaja gracias gracias gracias! sabes que fue uno de tus fics el que me hizo empezar a escribir en esta página así que espero te guste, besos **

* * *

**accidente**

_bésame tk_**  
**

_¿qué?_

_bésame- _volvió a decir mientras lo atraía hacia ella, cuando sus labios se juntaron se sintió diferente... solo con él siente eso, solo con él y nadie más...

cuando sus labios se juntaron, después de mucho tiempo, se sintieron completos, se sintieron vivos y es que ellos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, o al menos eso decían todos sus amigos, fueron segundos, tal vez minutos, no lo saben pero para ellos fue una eternidad, una eternidad que lamentablemente tenía que terminar... cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro y ya no fue necesario decir más palabras, ambos lo sabían, sabían que se amaban con locura, sabían que nunca amarían así a otra persona en el mundo, ni aunque se les borrara la memoria...

_kari..._

_te amo tk- _dijo kari antes de que tk terminara de decir algo y lo abrazó, sintiendo su aroma

_y yo a ti hermosa, por eso quiero que vuelvas conmigo... ¿aceptas?_\- le susurró en el oído mientras le devolvía el abrazo

kari sonrío, después de mucho tiempo sonreía de verdad, lo extrañaba demasiado y ya no se volvería a separar de él ¿o si? se separó un poco de aquel rubio y levantando una mano le acarició el rostro, tk dio un suspiro, cuanto extrañaba las caricias de kari...

_ sí, si quiero volver contigo tk- _dijo kari al momento en el que volvía a besarle, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, lo amaría por siempre, de eso no tenía duda alguna

...*...*...*

_hace unas cuantas horas, en algún lugar de la ciudad_

¿que hacía? ya la había perdido para siempre, ella amaba a otro, él lo sabía, sabía que nunca se enamoraría de él... tendría que olvidarle, pero no quiere hacerlo, si tan solo hubiera una manera de recuperarle, si ese rubio desapareciera, ella estaría triste otra vez y se refugiaría en él... entonces volvería a tenerla... eso es! si tk desapareciera, ella volvería con él!... ¿planear el asesinato de alguien no puede meterlo en problemas? bueno eso no le importa, el solo quiere a kari de vuelta, si ella no es de él, no será de nadie...

Agarra su celular y marca el número de alguien que hace muchísimo tiempo que no llamaba...

_hola? sebastián... tengo un pequeño trabajo para tí, sí no te preocupes,pagaré lo que me pidas, no me importa como lo hagas! solo mátalo... ¿su nombre? takeru... takeru takaishi..._

_...*...*...*_

se quedaron mucho tiempo en el parque, recordando lo pasado, como se enamoraron, cuando empezaron a salir, su primer beso... todo, absolutamente todo, ya era hora de volver a casa, bueno, esa noche decidieron pasar la noche juntos, así que se fueron hacia el departamento donde vivía tk, el vivía solo así que no había problema alguno, salieron del parque y empezaron a caminar

_kari... ¿segura que podemos hacer esto? digo, porque, tu hermano es capaz de matarme..- _dijo tk divertido

_jajaja claro que si, además sabes que le caes muy bien a mi hermano, bueno al menos mejor que davis- _respondió kari riendo

_como que no quiero hablar de él eta noche...- _dijo el rubio pasando una mano por la cintura de ella y dándole un beso en la frente

_jajaja yo también te quiero_

_¿y cuando dije yo que te quiero?_

_ahorita jajaja_

_jajaja ¿alguna vez te he dicho que estás loca?_

_hemmmm... sí, cuando desordene tu habitación para buscar mi celular cuando lo tenía en mi bolsillo_

_jajaja si me acuerdo, pero de todas maneras estás loca!_

_si lo sé, pero soy tu loca_

_eres tierna, eso es l__o que eres... _

_yo no soy tierna tk..._

_para mí si lo eres-_ volvió a decir tk mirándola a los ojos... ¡como le encantaban esos ojos castaños! viviría toda una vida viendo sus ojos

estaban llegando al departamento cuando un hombre, con capucha y lentes de sol salió de la nada, agarró a kari de un brazo, la jaló hacia él y puso la pistola apuntando su cabeza, todo fue tan rápido, tk no pudo evitarlo y kari menos...

_hey amigo, tranquilo, podemos arreglar esto, ¿quieres dinero? te doy todo lo que tengo pero suéltala!- _gritó tk cuando logró reaccionar

_tk, tk ayudame porfavor- _decía kari una y otra vez , ya había empezado a llorar ¿quien no lo haría si está con un arma apuntando su cabeza?

_¿dinero? ja! no quiero dinero takeru takaishi... quiero tu vida..._

al igual que kari, tk sintió su cuerpo congelarse, un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo...

_no! tk no! vete de aquí!- _gritó kari, que fue la primera en reaccionar

_tu cállate bonita, o también sufrirás_

_está bien amigo... está bien, suéltala... haré lo que tu me pidas, por favor- _dijo tk, empezando a desesperarse ¡¿donde hay un policía cuando se le necesita?!, se acercó poco a poco hacia el hombre, este soltó a kari y agarró a tk poniéndolo en la misma posición en el que estaba la castaña

_tk! tk no!-_gritó kari- _ayuda! ayúdenme por favor!_

_uno... despídete bonita _

_por favor! suéltalo tk!_

_dos... deja de gritar_

_déjalo__ en paz!- _gritó kari tirándose encima del hombre haciendo que este soltara a tk y diera un disparo al aire, de un fuerte empujón hizo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara contra un poste y cayera al suelo, este se empezó a teñir de un color rojo oscuro y opaco, el hombre salió corriendo al ver que la joven estaba en el suelo mientras que tk, se arrodillaba rápidamente al costado de la castaña

_kari, amor responde por favor, no me dejes, abre tus ojos... amor por favor!_\- gritó tk

...*...*...*

_en esos momentos, cerca del departamento de tk _

había decidido visitar a su hermano... hace mucho que no lo hacía ¿hace cuanto no lo había visto? parece que desde que el y kari terminaron, fue una lástima... ellos hacían una hermosa pareja... estaba caminando cuando escucho una voz femenina gritar

_tk! tk no! ayuda! ayúdenme por favor!_

¿esa no es kari? si! esa es la voz de kari! matt empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían ¿que pasó? ¿su hermano estará bien? ¿kari estará bien? por lo general esa zona era tranquila así que no se explica que puede estar pasando...

por favor! suéltalo, tk!

!¿ por que kari está gritando así?! no estará haciendo su hermano una locura ¿verdad? fue entonces cuando escuchó un disparo, sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo ¿!que había hecho su hermano?! dobló por un calle y llegó a una esquina, vio como un hombre, el cual no conocía, empujó a kari haciendo que se golpeara contra un poste y cayera, vio como ese hombre tenía un arma en una mano, vio como salió corriendo de ahí, vio como su hermano se arrodilló al costado de kari, se sintió mal por pensar que era su hermano el que estaba haciendo algo malo

rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano y kari

_tk! que pasó!?_

_hermano! ayúdame! ayúdame por favor! tenemos que llevarla a la clínica... ella no puede- tiene que- kari!- _gritó tk histérico, el sólo temor de perderla era enloquecedor, pero el saber que él era el causante directo de eso... era devastador

_tk! tranquilízate hermano!- _dijo matt mientra marcaba el número de la clínica en donde trabajaba joe

minutos después una ambulancia llegó al lugar llevándose a kari y a tk, el cual estaba en estado de "shock" así que le tuvieron que poner en calmante

...*...*...*

_al día siguiente luego de una larga noche, en la clínica_

tai y tk se encontraban en la habitación donde estaba kari... tenía la cabeza vendada, al parecer solo fue un fuerte golpe... ambos se sentían mal, aunque tk estaba peor... ella se había sacrificado por él!... y ahora estaba en la clínica, los doctores dicen que en un aparente estado de coma, pero él no lo cree, sabe que ella abrirá sus ojos...

ambos habían alcanzado la más grande desesperación por el solo hecho de pensar en perderle y es que ella era todo para esos dos, tai ya no tenía nada más que a ella y su futura esposa mimi, pues sus padres, no se encontraban en el país, ya que habían hecho uno de sus tantos viajes mensuales y no volverían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, no los cancelarían, ni siquiera por su hija y tk... pues el se sentía morir al verla así

un par de ojos castaños se abrieron finalmente, para aliviar la agonía de esos dos hombre... lamentablemente, lo que la castaña dijo a continuación, no fue algo que alguno de ellos se esperaba

_hermano... tk... ¿tk? ¿que haces TÚ aquí? ¿no deberías estar con tu noviecita?- _dijo kari, parecía como si hubiera regresado al tiempo en donde había terminado recién con tk

_pero... kari... ¿¡que cosas dices!? - preguntó tk empezando a preocuparse- __¿es que no recuerdas nada?_

_¿recordar? ¿recordar qué? ¿que lo que hubo en nosotros desapareció y que ahora estás con catherine? - _dijo la castaña empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas

_kari... yo no... _

_¿tu qué tk? déjame tranquila, vete con ella! ahora estás con ella! no entiendo que haces aquí! lárgate!- _empezó a gritar kari, mientras comenzaba a llorar como nunca antes se había visto, y es que para ella, nada de lo que sucedió hace algunas horas está en sus recuerdos, ella solo recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró que tk empezó una relación con catherine...

_tk.. porfavor, tienes que irte- _le dijo tai al rubio

_pero, tai! ella no se acuerda! no se acuerda de nada! kari porfavor! no puedes... ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que pasó ayer?_

_hasta donde yo sé, el día de ayer... TU empezaste algo con catherine, así que lárgate! vete! desaparece de mi vida! _

los gritos de kari sonaban por casi todo el hospital, así que algunas de las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí tuvieron que sacar a tk de la habitación y justo cuando él salía, entraba un joven, alto y castaño llamado Davis, que por alguna razón tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no de felicidad, parecía como si se estuviese burlando de tk... pero... ¿por qué?

...*...*...*

_fuera de la clínica, en una cafetería_

Aún no podía entender como es que pasó todo aquello, hace algunas horas tenía otra vez a la chica de sus sueños y ahora... ella no se acordaba de nada, absolutamente nada... ¿como es posible? solo tiene que ser... si! eso es! fue cuando ella se golpeó contra aquel poste... dicen que los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos y hasta mortales... ¿eso fue lo que pasó? ¿por el golpe, kari perdió parte de su memoria?... al parecer eso sucedió... ¿como va a hacer para recuperarle? no lo sabe, pero algo hará...

...*...*...*

_en la clínica, en la habitación donde se encuentra kari_

_kari! cariño! que bueno que estas bien... estaba tan preocupado por ti- _dijo Davis apenas entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba "su" kari

_¿davis? ¿que haces aquí?- _ preguntó la castaña muy confundida ¿desde cuando era amiga o lo que sea con davis? ¿por que la llamaba "cariño"?

_¿como que, qué hago aquí? ¿no es obvio? estoy preocupado por mi novia y futura esposa- _dijo Davis sonriendo

_¿¡qué!? como que... hermano! ¿qué está pasando?- _preguntó kari ¿se iba a casar?

_yo tampoco sé nada kari... ¿segura que no te acurdas de nada?_

_no tai no! no me acuerdo de nada!_

_bueno, pues eso lo podría explicar yo- _dijo Joe entrando de pronto a la habitación- _ lamentablemente, tengo que comunicarles que kari, ha perdido parte de su memoria_

_que?! no! yo estoy bien!- _protestó la castaña ¿ella? ¿perdida de memoria? todo es tan confuso para ella en esos momentos

_joe... ¿estás seguro?- _preguntó Davis, no podría ser mejor! si ella no recuerda quiere decir que, puede decirle cualquier coa y ella... se lo creería! genial! _  
_

_lamentablemente sí_

_pero... ¿porqué? ¿como?- _preguntó Tai

_por el fuerte golpe que se ha dado contra ese poste, no sabemos con exactitud si podrá recuperar la memoria o será imposible hacerlo_

¿golpe? ¿poste? ¿que está sucediendo? ¿perdida de memoria? ¿ella ha perdido su memoria? entonces... ¿en que situación está? tk... el dijo que debía recordar lo que había pasado... ¿pasó algo entre ellos? hasta donde ella recuerda... lo de ellos terminó ¿verdad? ¿qué pasó? primero que nada... ¿como llegó a estar en esa clínica? tiene una venda en la cabeza... pero... ¿porqué? dicen que se golpeo contra un poste... ¿será eso cierto?... no lo sabe, pero necesita explicaciones

_kari! ¿me estás escuchando?_ \- preguntó Davis, el cual estaba MUY cerca de su rostro

la castaña miró a todos lados, ¿conde estaba su hermano? ¿y joe? ¿por que davis se quedó?

_Sé que no puedes recordar nada, pero... rayos, iré directo al grano ok?..._ ambos..._ tu y yo, nos va_mos _a casar, tal vez no te acuerdes de la pedida de mano, pero es verdad, te vas a casar conmigo_

_Davis... yo no... _

_No puedes decir que no, Tk ya se caso con catherine..._

¿que? ¿catherine? ¿tk? ¿tk se casó? ¿que tanto ha perdido de su memoria?

_¿que dices? aún está en pie lo de casarnos ¿verdad?__ \- _dijo Davi empezando a desesperarse... ella tiene que casarse con el, ya que le ha dicho que ella ya ha aceptado... que buenísima idea que se le ha ocurrido! es todo un genio! bien dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo vale

¿que hace? ¿acepta? pero... si se supone que ya están comprometidos... ¿donde está su anillo? bueno, tal vez se lo sacaron... no importa si ella ya ha dicho que sí una vez... tendrá que hacerlo de nuevo, por que ella ya ha aceptado ¿verdad?... bueno, no le queda de otra, aunque no sabe muy bien que siente por ese chico...

_sí... sigue en pie lo de casarnos... _dijo kari casi sin saber lo que decía... y es que en realidad, ella no sabe en lo que se ha metido


	5. Despedida y Recuerdos

**ShadowyWriter: jaja si lo sé, la verdad no sé por que hize eso si la verdad yo no soporto la idea de que Davis se quede con kari... ya veremos que pasa más adelante ;)**

**Lord Pata: jajaja si si lo sé, tienes razón, creo que ****hice a un Davis "desquiciado" jajaja, Tai no podría decir nada por que kari es bien reservada en ese tipo de cosas... :( buhhh**

**sslove: te aseguro que esto tendrá arreglo, no te preocupes, espero te guste el capi **

**saludos a todos! sin más distracciones... adelante con el capitulo 5! DESPEDIDA Y RECUERDOS **

**despedida y recuerdos **

Su celular sonaba ¿quien podría ser? agarro su celular sin siquiera mirar quien era, la música que sonaba le hizo saber de inmediato de quien se trataba y salió de la habitación... Si kari lo escuchaba, se echaría todo a perder, aunque... Llego un poco alterada pero eso no le importa

_Si? Diga _

_Davis! Una pregunta_

_Sebastian... ¿Que quieres ahora?_

_¿Voy a tener que eliminar de todos modos a ese tipo o ya no? Es que la ultima vez la chica salio lastimada_

_Si lo sé, gracias a eso ella ha perdido la memoria y no puede recordar absolutamente nada así que en cierto modo me has ayudado_

_Enserio? _

_Si, enserio, no te preocupes que de todos modos te pagaré lo acordado_

...*...*...*

Esto no podía estar pasándole... ¿Por que siempre le pasaban a el este tipo de cosas? ¿Que estará pagando? ¿Que hizo mal? Estaba feliz con kari... ¡Al fin volvían a estar juntos! Y ahora... Ahora ella no lo recuerda... No se acuerda de el! ese maldito... No se por que sentía que Davis tuvo algo que ver en todo eso, pero tampoco podía acusarlo sin tener pruebas... ¿Que hacia? Ya había intentado por todos los medios acercarse a Kari pero ella simplemente o lo ignoraba o lo insultaba ¿donde quedó eso de "te amaré aunque pierda la memoria"? Todo esto era ridículo ¿como podría recuperarla si ella no accedía ni siquiera a hablar con él? ¿Cuanto tiempo mas podría resistir sin ella? bueno... Al menos aun le queda la opción de irse a vivir a otro país y olvidarse de ella... ¡¿A quien trataba de engañar?! Por más que se fuera, por más que lo intente... El nunca podría olvidarse de aquella castaña.. Esa pequeña era su mundo... sin ella no podría vivir...

_Maldición!_\- grité molesto mientras tiraba todas las cosas del escritorio, no puedo concentrarme, simplemente no puedo... Aun tengo en la cabeza los acontecimientos de apenas hace unos minutos

**_Flash-back_**  
_La vi caminando... Estaba delante mío, se veía pensativa, ya le habían dado de alta en el hospital hace unos días_  
_Avancé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a su lado... No se por que pero pude sentir que estaba mal, triste... algo pasaba con ella_

_Kari...- dije suavemente, lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara_

_Vete de aquí takeru_

_Pero.. Kari yo..._

_Que te vayas!- gritó alterada_

_No- dije secamente- no me iré hasta que me digas que diablos te pasa, perdiste la memoria y todo eso pero no por eso tienes que tratarme como si fuera un completo extraño, un pedazo de basura- volví a decir furioso agarrándole de un brazo y obligándola a parar_

_takeru.. Yo...- tartamudeaba eso no era bueno ¿fui muy brusco con ella?- lo siento...- volvió a decir mirándome. Pude ver en sus ojos tristeza definitivamente algo sucedía_

_¿Que pasa kari? Sé que no te acuerdas de nuestra ultima conversacion , pero esto no puede seguir así, si me das un poco de tiempo.. Yo puedo volver a enamorar..._

_Takeru, me voy a casar- dijo de improviso haciendo que me callara al instante... ¿Había oído bien? Ella... ¿Ella se iba a casar?_

_T-te vas a ... Casar?_

_Si... - dijo bajando la mirada_

_¿Hablas enserio?_

_Que si tonto, me voy a casar ¿entiendes? Me voy casar_

_¿Con quien?- pregunté, presentía de que la respuesta no me iba a gustar... Y estaba en lo cierto_

_Con Davis...- dijo despacio, se notaba en la voz que estaba algo indecisa_

_Tu... ¿Lo amas?-pregunté, sabia la respuesta, al menos eso quería creer, ella no podría enamorarse de Davis ¿o si? _

_Yo...- ahí estaba! Ella dudaba, entonces realmente no lo hacia...- yo no..._

_Kari... ¿Lo amas?- volví a preguntar_

_Ese no es el caso takeru..._

_Entonces, no lo amas..._

_Yo... SI, lo amo takeru por eso quiero que te alejes de mi, que me dejes en paz- dijo mirándome a los ojos_  
_Sabia que ella mentía, ambos lo sabíamos, ella no lo amaba... se notaba en la mirada que me daba_

_No te creo- dije sonriendo y agarrándola de la cintura- sé que no lo amas, me amas a mi kari..._  
_Ella no hacia nada por evitar mi agarre eso significaba que no la molestaba... Entonces si yo... ¿me dejará hacerlo? me acerqué lentamente a ella... Mirándola a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso... Al final fue ella la que juntó sus labios con los mios... fue un beso "húmedo" ya que ella empezó a llorar, ese beso... Ese beso era de despedida..._

_La falta de aire en nosotros nos hizo separarnos, intenté mirarla a los ojos pero ella me esquivaba..._

_Tk... Dame un último abrazo...- dijo kari, pero aun así no me miraba... Me abrazó y susurro a mi oído "saber que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos, _  
_Que me costará verte a la cara, decirte adiós y dejarte ir... te agradezco todo lo que me diste, de verdad lo aprecio demasiado, sobretodo por tu compañía en todo momento, y el cariño que tuviste conmigo, por eso no me queda mas que decirte gracias... Y que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón... Ja, siempre me fui difícil expresar mis sentimientos... Pero no contigo... adiós takeru"_

_Era definitivo? Ella ¿se despedía?... ¿Esa era su decisión? ¿Separse de el solo por que supuestamente esta "Comprometida"? el sabia que no era cierto, Davis la había engañado sabiendo que ella no recordaba nada y que asumiría esa "responsabilidad"_

_Vete takeru...- dijo separándose de mi_

_¿Esa es tu decisión? ¿alejarte de mi? _

_Por favor no lo bagas mas difícil de lo que ya es..._

_Bien, solo espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta, por que si algún día te das cuenta de que no es así... Tal vez yo ya no esté para ti- dije molesto_

_Ella me miró estaba dolida, se notaba... Me miró una ultima vez y me dijo "hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que no es así" acto salido... Salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos... yo solo pude verla como corría..._

...*...*...*

Ya no iría detrás de ella, se terminó, no podríamos tener un final feliz... Tenia que aceptarlo, tenia que dejarla ir... Tal vez ese sea su problema... No quería dejarla ir! La amaba con locura pero... Ese beso y ese abrazo... Fueron de despedida, lo había notado, ella se estaba despidiendo... Y eso le dolía, el no quería despedirse quería luchar por lo que tenía con ella... Con su mejor amiga...

Ella siempre fue la única que lo entendía... Se hablaban por miradas, no era necesario decir nada... Siempre se entendieron y sus sentimientos siempre fueron notorios, todos se dieron cuenta que se amaban pero ellos... Jajaja ellos siempre lo negaban, ¿por que negar lo inevitable? El destino les hizo una. Mala jugada y un día, casi sin darse cuenta... Fue cuando todo paso...

_**Flash-back**_

_23 de agosto _  
_Estaban en su casa, era un día nublado y su mejor amiga había ido a visitarlo ya que el estaba un poco enfermo, no era la gran cosa pero su mamá lo protegía demasiado_

_Decidieron que irían al parque, bueno, mejor dicho se escaparían al parque, se supone que no podía salir pero le había prometido a aquella castaña de que ese día le enseñaría a montar lo que ella quisiera. los patines,bicicleta habían sido las opciones que le daba pero ella había decidido skate, ya que le habían regalado uno pero ella no sabia usarlo, tuvo que pasarse casi un mes para aprender a montarlo bien y ya era hora de enseñarle a su amiga, era una promesa y viendo que se trataba de ella.. Siempre las cumplía, aunque fueran complicadas o se meta en problemas, era kari, su mejor amiga y nunca podría llegar a fallarle, o al menos... Eso esperaba_  
_Ella habia traido un skate, se notaba que seguia nuevo, se había vestido con sus zapatillas favoritas un short rosado *muy corto* (palabras de tai y el mismo tk) y un polo color amarillo que, según tk, resaltaban sus ojos_  
_El se había puesto unas zapatillas un jean y un polo verde, le gustaba el verde, (en realidad le empezó a gustar cuando su amiga le dijo que se veía bien y que le gustaba ese color en él)_

_Salieron, cada uno con su skate, (si, tk tambien se compro uno ¡las locuras que hace por esa castaña!) fueron hacia un parque, no estaba tan lejos, pero cerca tampoco y es que para practicar necesitaban uno vacío, cuando llegaron tk empezó a enseñarle lo básico, que era poder mantener el equilibrio subida en el skate, pero por siacaso él le agarraba una mano, por suerte ella aprendía rápido y en poco tiempo ya estuvo montando hábilmente el skate, por lo cual decidieron hacer una "carrera" y el que perdía tendría que hacer cualquier cosa que el otro mande, así sea hacer el ridículo, pusieron una linea de "meta" el que llegaba primero a esa meta ganaba, hubiera sido simple si no fuera por que empezó a llover._  
_tk como siempre, precavido, dijo que mejor lo dejaban para otro día pero aun así no aceptó ella quería hacerlo en ese momento, el rubio sabia que ella seguiría con esa idea en la cabeza, pero era algo peligroso así que decidió avanzar, kari lo miró, miró como avanzaba y la dejaba atrás_  
_La castaña se quedó ahí por que, tal vez si lo hacia a tk no le quedaría otra opción mas que ceder y hacerle caso, pero, después un tiempo el seguía avanzando_  
_"Bueno... Supongo que será para otro día " dijo kari encogiéndose de hombros, se montó en el skate y con un impulso se empezó a mover, el suelo estaba mojado y sin darse cuenta, empezó a avanzar mas rápido estaba apunto de llegar al lado de tk pero conforme avanzaba iba más y más rápido, en ese momento se lamentó de no haberle hecho caso a su amigo..._

_"Tk!"- gritó la castaña, no sabia muy bien como detener esa "cosa" haciendo que el se voltara y al verla venir a esa velocidad lo primero que hizo fue ponerse firme mientras la miraba estiró un brazo esperando a que ella llegara, la castaña estiró los brazos para poder agarrarse bien de tk y así fue cuando "chocaron" ella se agarró fuertemente de él, tk la agarro de la cintura y de un jalón la llevó a su otro lado, vieron como el skate seguía avanzando (ya que estaban en una bajada) *adiós al skate* pensaron ambos_

_Kari seguía un poco asustada, ambos lo estaban, por eso, no se habían percatado de que seguían abrazados, en tomándola de la cintura y ella por el cuello_

_Ambos se miraron, se sintieron bien al estar así, juntos, sonrieron y kari descansó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, sintió su corazón palpitar un poco rápido, el también se habia asustado y eso... ¿Le gustaba? Eso quería decir que ella se preocupaba por ella... Pero siempre lo ha hecho, siempre ha sido así, ¿es una simple preocupación de amigos? espera que no, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de que quería tk, y no exactamente como amigos..._

_Tk..."- dijo la castaña en un susurro_

_Hum..?" -respondió él, tenia los ojos cerrados_

_Lo siento"- dijo la castaña mirando el suelo_

_Por eso te digo que siempre tienes que hacerme caso"-respondió tk sacando una mano de la cintura de ella y agarrando su rostro la obligo a mirarlo..._

_Si lo sé, pero aun así lo siento"-volvió a decir la castaña_

_Te quiero kari"_

_También te quiero tk eres mi mejor amigo..."_

_No me refiero a ese querer"- dijo el rubio sonriendo, ocasionando una sorpresa en su amiga..._

_Tk.. Yo..."_

_Besame, estoy loco- volvió a decir tk sonriendo_

_La castaña sonrió se acercó más a él y lo beso, su primer beso, definitivamente, nunca lo olvidaría... Su primer beso! Y con su mejor amigo! _

...*...*...*

esas malditas ganas de cerrar los ojos y que todo vuelva a hacer como antes... se había despedido sabiendo que no quería irse, despedirse no duele, duelen todos los hermosos momentos que se irán con ese adiós. eran conversaciones,eran bromas, eran caricias, eran sonrisas, era felicidad... eran ellos... en fin... eran... ahora ya no lo tenía... ¿por que había tomado esa decisión? ni ella misma lo sabe, se supone que esta haciendo lo correcto, se supone que ya estaba comprometida con davis ¿verdad?

_esto de jugar a ser fuerte ya no es divertido- _dije sintiendo como una lágrima amenazaba con salir de mis ojos, pero esta vez no la detuve-_ me enamoré tk takaishi, mi mejor amigo, mi "hermano", mi confidente... no sé como, no sé cuando, no sé porqué, pero me enamoré... se que te voy a extrañar con todas mis fuerzas... haria lo que fuera por volver al tiempo en donde las cosas estaban bien entre tu y yo...- _miro al espejo que tengo delante mio, recuerdo cuando tk me enseñó a montar el skate y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro... una sonrisa melancólica, ya no estoy tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto al aceptar esa propuesta de Davis... tengo un mal presentimiento pero no se qué puede ser... ¿Davis me estará escondiendo algo? no, no lo creo... a decir verdad... donde se habrá metido?

Salí del baño a buscarlo y lo escuche hablando con alguien, no pude escuchar casi nada excepto "si enserio no te preocupes que de todos modos te pagaré lo acordado" ¿con quien estará hablando? bueno, eso no tiene importancia para ella, acababa de decirle adiós al amor de su vid por estar comprometida con otro hombre el cual ni siquiera le atraía como pareja... pero... ¿que podría hacer? le dijo que ya se habían comprometido antes así que no tuvo otra opción...

cerré los ojos con un suspiro y una serie de imágenes vinieron a mi mente, vi a catherine, a mi corriendo buscando algo o a... ¿alguien?, vi a tk, vi como le pedía a tk que me besara y... nada más, sentia que mi corazón daba un vuelco, sentía que de eso hablaba tk cuando me dijo que tenia que recordar algo, pero también siento de que me falta recordar algo


	6. La maldita invitación

**ShadowyWriter: jajaa ami tambien me gustó mucho esa parte pero no sabia si les iba a gustar a ustedes**

**sslove: creeme yo ya lo he usado y puede que funcione XD **

**perdon perdon perdon! no me maten! no tuve tiempo lo juro y aprovecho para subir al capi... ya que empiezan mis examenes finales... adelante con el capitulo 6! LA MALDITA INVITACIÓN**

**nota: cuando haya negrita es por que su mente "les dice" algo a kari / tk**

* * *

**la maldita invitación**

una semana... había pasado ya una semana y aún no lograba quitarla de mi mente, digo que te he superado, pero aún busco imágenes, frases canciones que me hagan recordar lo que tuvimos, cualquier cosa la hacia recordar a ella ¿o es que el la recordaba apropósito? se dice que el cerebro hace que recordemos hasta 38 veces al día a una persona especial... ¿si la pienso casi todo el día? ¿estaré mal?también se dice que "abrazar una almohada para dormir indica que eres una persona solitaria o QUE SIENTES MUCHA FALTA DE ALGUIEN" pues... ¿es raro que duerma abrazado a la almohada que ella eligió para mi hace casi 2 daños?... o es que simplemente... ¿soy masoquista? según mi hermano es verdad últimamente escucho música "corta venas" ¿no me crees? bien, mira mi lista de favoritos:

-un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto *Porta*

-carta de suicidio *Porta*

-me duele *Santa RM*

-dile a tu amiga *La lenta love rap*

-odio *Romeo Santos*

-Hipocresía *Ana karina ft Kalimba*

-sin ti *Porta*

-mis ojos un espejo *Mc Aese*

son más pero no me sé el titulo de las canciones... la extraño demasiado, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente y no dejarla para que no se vuelva a ir de mi lado ¡que la amo joder! ok ok eso sonó español... es que no puedo evitarlo, creo que se me pegó eso. luego de leer muchos libros de autores españoles... joder... la extraño demasiado... ¿si voy a verla? no, se puede molestar... ¿que hago? tengo que recuperarla, sé que ella aun me ama ¿que es lo que la detiene de estar conmigo? ¿será por la boda? es lo más probable... Davis le dijo que se van a casar y como ella no tiene su memoria completa cree que es verdad... conociendola asumirá eso aunque no sepa realmente lo que pasa... maldición ¿cuanto durará mi agonía de verlo lo con otro? lo odio, enserio lo odio tanto, sé que el tuvo algo que ver pero... no creo que haya sido capaz de mandar a ese tipo a que nos atacara ¿o si?

_**en ese mismo instante en algún otro lugar de la ciudad**_

_mierda... mierda mierda mierda! -_dije golpeando con todas mis fuerzas la pared, Davis había estado aquí hace unos segundos y...

**_flash-back_**

_kari... tengo una sorpresa para ti- _dijo animado, MUY animado... ¿es que acaso no ve que estoy mal y no quiero ninguna sorpresa?

_que pasa davis?- _pregunté desganada

_mira- _dijo extendiéndome un sobre, mierda... ¿será lo que creo que es?

lo miré y abrí el sobre, maldición si era lo que pensaba, las invitaciones para la boda, era muy linda pero no la quería... quisiera que en ves de decir "de Hikari y Daisuke" dijera "de Hikari y Takeru" maldición... ¿nos vamos a casar este mismo viernes? ¡mierda! no quiero casarme, no si no es con tk.. maldición tk... vuelve a mi _**"no puede estúpida, tu lo alejaste de tu vida recuerda"** _es cierto... yo lo aleje y.. no volverá

_amor se que estás emocionada pero no llores...- _dijo davis ¿dijo que yo, YO estaba llorando? imposible

Davis comenzó a besarme, no sabía por que pero me repugnaba, sentía que había algo que o estaba bien, algo esta pasando, ¡maldita perdida de la memoria! ahora debería estar con tk... dios mio tk.. te necesito...

sentí a Davis empujándome levemente para caer al sofá, empezó a meter una mano por mi blusa... *demonios, que maldito*

_Davis no... yo no...- _se me atoraban las palabras en la graganta, queria hablar pero no podía

_se mía kari, porfavor- _suspiró en mi oido

*¿ser tuya? ¡que me dejes mierda!*

_no davis... yo... - _piensa, ¿que puedo decir para detenerlo? ugh... ha ya sé!- _me guardo para después de la boda- _si si lo sé, algo absurdo pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió...

_está bien... tengo que irme, nos vemos luego amor_

_adiós- _dije me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación

_**fin del flash-back**_

_maldición... no me quiero casar... no me quiero casar, tk... quiero tenerte a mi lado... tk, vuelve por favor tk!-_

grité, ya no me interesaba que Davis me escuchara, solo quisiera tener a tk a mi lado aunque sea una ultima vez, que me de las fuerzas para esto... pero no el no vendrá, el no quiere que me case... y yo menos ¿Davis lo invitará a la boda?

...*...*...*

_**volviendo al departamento donde está tk**_

Tengo un sobre en las manos... ¿que será esto? acabo de oír el timbre y cuando bajé solo encontré este sobre en el suelo... algo dentro de mi me dice que no lo abra, que no quiero saber lo que está dentro... pero la curiosidad me está matando... ¿que podrá ser? empiezo a abrir el sobre... mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido, ¿tengo que decir que no sé por qué?

... entonces cae una invitación, todo escrito con letras doradas...

_no... ¿esta invitación es de la boda de...? ¿en serio se va a ...?_

_"para: Takeru Takaishi_

_de: Hikari y Daisuke _

_si si ¡nos casamos! y nos encantaría que nos acompañara en la celebración... "_

_no no... esto no puede... mierda... ¿¡se casan este mismo viernes!? kari... mi kari... no, no puedes casarte, si tu me amas... _

¿qué puedo hacer? ya la perdí, ahora si que la perdí y por más que quiera recuperarle... no puedo, está comprometida si lo sé, que horror... ¿quien me ayuda a recuperarle? es el fin... me rindo... ya no tiene sentido luchar... se va a casar! y luego... luego Davis la hará suya...

aprieto mis puños lo más fuerte que puedo pero no por eso disminuye el olor que siento...

voy a darme una ducho, con agua fría aunque ni con eso se me va a quitar lo que siento, me miro en el espejo y me digo a mi mismo que no importa que ya llegarán otras mujeres... digo una y otra ves que no importa pero... mis ojos dicen una historia muy diferente a la que yo digo

**_ni siquiera lloras... ¿como puedes decir que te importa? ¿como puedes decir que duele?_**

_que no veas lágrimas no quiere decir que no me duela ni que me importe menos _

**_pues yo te veo de lo más normal_**

_tengo un nudo en la garganta desde que me enteré que se van a casar y fingi que todo está bien_

**_entonces ve por ella_**

_se va a casar_

**_¿te rindes tan rápido?_**

_no quiere verme... me pidió que me alejara de ella- _susurré saliendo del baño y tomando una foto de nosotros de debajo de mi almohada venía con una dedicatoria de parte de ella "_siempre voy a quererte, te amo idiota y gracia por estar siempre a mi lado, ¿ya te he dicho que te amo? ¿si? pues no importa te amo ;)"_

**_no entiendo por que lo haces..._**

_hacer que?_

**_la extrañas tanto que buscas fotos y hasta mensajes antiguos, recordar esos momentos te causan una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero luego el dolor vuelve a aparecer y te das cuenta que no debiste acordarte del pasado, pero no puedes evitarlo por que ella significó y aun significa mucho para ti y creíste que entre ustedes habría un para siempre..._**

_deberías__ saberlo soy algo masoquista_****

**_mantente fuerte pase lo que pase_**

_para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no la has perdido, es muy difícil no hablarle a alguien con quien hablabas todos los días..._

**_¿es que acaso eres idiota?**_ obvio que también la he perdido, soy parte de ti_**_**

_genial ahora estoy loco, esto es estupendo hablo con mi mente pufff... _

**_solo digo lo que piensas, no estas loco _**

_pero si te respondo como si estuviera hablando con alguien frente a frente..._

**_ok ok si estas un poco loco _**


	7. El vestido

**ShadowyWriter: si lo sé, se rinde demasiado rápido pero bueh... esperaré a ver como se desarrolla la historia en mi mente XD espero te guste el capi**

**sslove: jajaja ¿sartén? jajaaj XD me matas, en serio pero no creo que la haga golpearse la cabeza... podría terminar peor... u-u**

* * *

**el vestido**

hoy Davis me dio dinero... ¿para qué? fácil... me tenía que comprar un vestido, pero no cualquier vestido, sino EL vestido... no quería hacerlo, no quería nada de esto, ni siquiera quiero esta boda... ¿por qué acepté? ¿por qué? ahorita pudiera ser feliz con alguien a quien amo, con tk, pero no, lo alejé de mí sabiendo que no quería hacer eso... ¿por qué lo hice? definitivamente estoy loca ¿sabes? no hay nada más difícil cuando tienes que olvidar lo que te hace feliz... ¿qué es lo que se supone debo recordar? por la noche tuve un sueño, yo estaba trepada en un tipo que se quiso acercar a tk, solo pude distinguir eso, por que todo se veía borroso, muy borroso ¿qué fue lo que en realidad pasó? quizá... debería ir con tk y preguntarle lo que pasó ese día...

_kari... si me invitaste a elegir el vestido al menos habla conmigo_ ¿no?

¿quien dijo...? ha cierto yolei vino conmigo... ella sabe que no quiero nada de esto he ella siempre le cuento todo, estoy segura que si algún día necesito de alguien que entierre un cuerpo ella sería la única que me ayudaría

_lo siento yolei... estaba pensando..._

_no quieres nada de esto ¿Verdad?_

_me conoces tan bien yolei... _

_¿y no puedes cancelar todo?_

*negué con la cabeza*

_yo creo que sí, además no creo que tk desaparezca así por así, yo estoy segura que el sabe que no quieres nada de esto _

_si pero... ni siquiera lo veo desde que me lo encontré en la calle ese día..._

_¿será por que le dijiste que nunca más te vuelva a buscar?-_dijo yolei mirándome con cara de "¿eres estúpida o qué?"

_me arrepiento de eso... me hubiera gustado que él siguiera luchando por mi... _

_ya... pero no te deprimas ahora... vamos a buscar el vestido ¿ok?_

_está bien... _

**_unas cuantas horas después..._**

llegamos a una tienda de vestidos para novias... habían vestidos muy bonitos, bueno según yolei eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida y que de paso elegiría uno para ella... sí queridos amigos y amigas, yolei, se casa ¡pero ella SÍ lo hace con la persona que ama! maldito destino...

bueno, debo elegir un vestido y terminar con toda esta estupidez de una vez por todas, quiero volver a mi habitación, a mi cama, echarme y quedarme horas pensando, ya que eso era mi pasatiempo últimamente

yolei corría, literalmente, por toda la tienda buscando un vestido para mi, enserio agradecía que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, sé que ella trata de alegrarme últimamente no estoy nada bien ¿por qué? ¿porqué tk se alejó de mí? ¿porqué me voy a casar con alguien que ni siquiera me atrae como pareja? o ¿por que simplemente me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo muchos errores?

yolei trajo dos vestidos, que según ella me quedarían excelente

me probé uno, el más sencillo, era largo, sin tirantes ni nada por el estilo (strapless) y en la cintura tiene como un cinturón de "piedras" (** 2013/03/29/vestidos-de-novia-morie-lee-2013/vestidos-de-novia-primavera-2013-mori-lee-5/**) salgo del probador para ver la reacción de yolei

_kari..._

_¿cómo me veo yolei? _

_te ves bien, más que eso, te ves hermosa kari, ten ahora pruébate este- _dijo entregándome el otro vestido

entré al probador me saqué lentamente el vestido que tenía y me puse el otro que me había dado yolei, simplemente me quedé maravillada con este... es hermoso, no sé como describirlo, es simplemente perfecto, es como si ese vestido habia sido hecho especialmente para mi (** store/product/Designer-Upscale-Luxury-Little-Mermaid-Vestidos-Noiva-Sexy-Open-Back-Lace-Wedding-Dress-2014/1044273_ **)

nuevamente salgo del probador, esta vez Yolei se queda más tiempo observándome como si le costara creer la manera en que me quedaba ese vestido

_kari... estás... preciosa, ese es el vestido, ese vestido es el que debes llevar ¡ese es TU vestido!_

_¿t-tú crees?_

_no lo creo, estoy segura, es perfecto para ti, sobre todo para el día especial_

siento una lágrima en mi mejilla ¿por que estoy llorando? este vestido es precioso, hermoso, simplemente perfecto... pero es para un día especial... un dia especial que no tiene nada de especial para mi, un dia especial que para mi no existe, el vestido es perfecto si, obvio, pero no para mi, si fuera que me voy a casar con la persona que realmente amo lo llevaría pero no es asi, no quiero este vestido perfecto en un día para nada especial

_no, me llevaré el otro_

_¿pero que dices? ¡este vestido es perfecto kari!_

_que no yolei... me llevaré el otro vestido..._

_p-pero... ¿por qué? no lo entiendo, ese vestido es perfecto para ti..._

_yolei... el vestido es perfecto, lo sé pero no para esta ocasión.. sabes que no siento nada por Davis y no quiero usar algo perfecto para una ocasión para nada especial, al menos, para mi, lo sabes... no lo amo yolei, por eso mismo, no usaré ese vestido, ese vestido es perfecto... pero no para esta ocasión... ¿lo entiendes?_

y como si la mente de yolei hubiera sido abierta ante la realidad empezó a llorar...

_si kari, lo siento, es que a veces me olvido que todo esto de la boda no es nad especial por que no te casas con la persona que amas... sé que aun esperas por él_\- dijo yolei, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería por "él"

al final terminamos comprando el otro vestido, el sencillo, el bonito, salimos de la tienda cuando subimos al auto de yolei volví mi mirada hacia la tienda, vi nuevamente el otro vestido, el perfecto, el especial... sabía que hacía lo correcto, ese vestido sería usado por alguien que se case con alguien que ame, esa no seré yo... al menos eso creo...

yolei arrancó el auto, justo en el momento en el que lo ví... tk estaba mirándome, sonreía, era una sonrisa melancólica, triste, no había brillo en sus ojos...

_kari! _

_hmp? - _respondí parpadeando y automáticamente la imagen de tk había desaparecido de mi vista... como si solo hubiera sido un espejismo... ¿será que estoy volviéndome loca a tal punto de mirarlo en lugares donde no está?

_¿que miras tanto? te estoy hablando desde hace tiempo_

_*_acabo de ver a tk ¿lo viste tú? ¿fue un espejismo?*- _no pasa nada... solo estaba pensando..._

_pues deja de pensar y préstame atención... _

_está bien tranquila..._

**_unas horas después en algún lugar de la ciudad_**

**_¿por que haces esto kari? ¿por que sigues en este dolor? ¿no puedes simplemente cancelar la boda e ir con la persona que VERDADERAMENTE amas? _**

_no es tan sencillo_

**_¿que no es sencillo? simplemente di que se acabó y ya! que no es tan sencillo dice_**

_cállate!_

**_soy tu, no puedes callarme, solo digo lo que TU no te atreves a decir_**

_aún así seas yo... sé lo que hago no tienes que decirme lo que debo hacer o no..._

**_estás haciendo todo muy mal kari..._**

_pués tu no ayudas mucho... _

y de nuevo yo... aquí... hablando conmigo misma ¿alguien alguna vez ha hechoalgo así? osea... responderse a si misma como si fuera otra persona con la que estás hablando..."mi voz interior" tiene razón, debería terminar con esto y rápido... pero... no era valiente como para hacerlo... quiero se libre... y no me atrevo, quiero ser feliz... y no saco la tristeza de mi vida ¿que hago? ¿por que no puede estar él aquí a mi lado? hoy lo vi pero... ¿fue solo una ilusión o de verdad estaba ahí? quiero tenerlo a mi lado, en estos momentos intento sentir tu apoyo... que ingenua soy pensando que al llorar aparecerás a mi lado, quiero escuchar tus palabras, quiero mirarte decir "no huyas, yo estoy contigo y mientras sea así te protegeré, siempre estaré aquí para ti" ¿que hago para recuperar lo perdido?

* * *

**hola! de nuevo he vuelto... :3 bueno... este sobre los vestidos, si no les sale en el link que dejé arriba pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y por ahi les paso las imagenes ;)**


	8. El gran día

**ShadowyWriter: Tranquilo... todo a su tiempo, bueno, creo que te gustará este capi ;)  
**

**LO LAMENTO, MI CULPA, MI CULPA TnT la verdad es que esperaba más de un review para publicar... pero me rindo además que estuve mucho tiempo... DEMASIADO sin publicar... espero que si hay alguien por ahí... bueno... aquí va el capi!**

* * *

**El "gran" día**

Y el "gran" día había llegado...

_**en un departamento, en algún lugar de la ciudad...**_

_bien... supongo que ya nada podré hacer... Kari se casa hoy...- _dije tirándome a mi cama, mirando la nada

_vamos enano, no puedes dejar las cosas así, ¡Por favor! no cometas ese error, si amas a alguien nunca lo dejes ir, no seas idiota - _dijo mi hermano ingresando a mi habitación ¿a que hora llegó?

_no puedo hacer nada, matt... se casa hoy, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡se casa hoy!_

_eso lo entiendo muy bien, todos lo entendemos, pero lo que no podemos entender, ni queremos es el por qué te rindes demasiado rápido, dices que la amas pero la estas dejando ir con un idiota y ambos sabemos que no es cualquier idiota... ¡es Davis! la estás dejando ir con él _

¿por que la dejo ir? ¿por qué no lucho por ella como miles de veces ya lo he echo?

_nunca dejes ir a alguien que se quedó contigo, aun cuando le diste razones para irse enano- _volvió a decir mi hermano mientras salía de mi habitación dejándome solo- _ah si... ken te trajo este sobre hace unos minutos_

¿debería luchar por ella? ¿interrumpir en su boda? ¿debería hacerlo? ir por ella... recuperarle y tenerla a mi lado nuevamente

abrí aquel sobre y lo que estaba esperando llegó, hace unos días, habia contratado a ken para que haga una pequeña investigación, le dí los rasgos que resordaba de ese sujeto que nos atacó...

_como lo suponía, ese tipo trabaja para davis... _dije en un susurro mientras veía aquellas fotografías.. donde se vaía claramente a ese sujeto hablando con Davis en la puerta de su casa

_**creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer takeru... **_

...*...*...*

me levanté hace unas horas, la verdad es que creo que ni siquiera llegué a dormir más de 5 minutos sin despertarme a cada momento,estoy nerviosa, sí, pero no por que me vaya a casar, estoy nerviosa por que no quiero que llegue esa hora, estoy nerviosa por que aun guardo la esperanza de que tk vuelva, estoy nerviosa por que espero que tk vaya por mí, que interrumpa esta boda, sigo teniendo ese sueño extraño donde estoy trepada en la espalda de alguien gritando no se qué, no distingo muy bien la cosas por que se ve todo borroso y tampoco se escucha ningún sonido

_bien kari... ya traje a la persona que te va a maquillar y a la que te va a peinar ¿lista?- _preguntó mi querida cuñada Mimi ingresando a mi habitación

_que? ah si... si si estoy lista, solo... dame un momento que voy al baño _

ingresé al baño y miré mi reflejo en aquel espejo, no veia a la kari de siempre, veia a alguien diferente ¿esa era yo? no me parecía en lo más minimo a lo que era antes... ese espejo era grande, estaba un poco sucio en los brodes... ya no se distinguía su color dorado pero no por eso dejaba de ser el espejo que es... al igual que las paredes... algun niño llas habia rayado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una pared ¿verdad? entonces... yo no dejaba de ser yo, pase lo que pase ¿verdad? ¿como sería mi vida de ahora en si me caso con Davis? ¿toda llena de lujos?

_no son lujos lo que quiero... quiero amor... -_susurré al salir del baño

_dijiste algo? ¿todo bien? - _preguntó mimi al verme

_no pasa nada ¿comenzamos? _

_claro- _respondió Mimi sonriendo, se notaba que a ella le ecantaba este tipo de cosas, ya saben, organizar eventos... aunque sobre todo le fascina mandar, le encantaba tener el poder en todo preguntenle a mi hermano si no me creen

lo unico que sé es que a pesar que digan que debo estar feliz no puedo hacerlo... se supone que este es MI día, se supone que debo estar feliz.. pero no lo estoy... me siento prisionera ahora, si me siento así y aun no nos hemos casado... ¿como me sentiré cuando ya nos hayamos casado? dios mio no quiero ni imaginarlo... ¿que tanto cambiará mi vida? ¿tk habrá resivido la invitacion? Davis dijo que se la había enviado ¿vendrá? ¿vendrá siquiera a verme? ¿vendrá a detener la boda? de pequeña siempre me dije que la gente que arruinaba las bodas eran unas desgraciadas, pero ahora, por como están las cosas no me importaria que detengan esta boda que para mi no tiene sentido... ¿por que acepto todo esto? yo podría decir que no, podría cancelar la boda y ir en busca de tk... ¿por qué no lo hago? ¿por miedo? no lo sé... pero algo en mi me dice que lo espere... y espero que ese "algo en mi" no se equivoque ...

**_unas horas después... (me da flojera escribir todo lo que pasa :V)  
_**

ya han pasado algunas horas y en unos pocos minutos ya haré mi ingreso delante de todos, no quiero hacerlo, quiero salir corriendo de ahí... mi corazón late demasiado rápido ¿por qué? lo admito, estoy nerviosa pero no de buena manera... estoy nerviosa por que espero que alguien, quien sea que sea llegue a detener esta boda... no me importa si es algun compañero del colegio que haya estado enamorado de mi todo este tiempo, no me importa si es ken, willis, mucho menos si es matt espero que no) pero si esa es mi salvacion... no me importaría... aunque tambien me encantaría que fuera tk... lo que me preocupa es que me haga caso, sería el colmo que, nunca me haya echo caso cuando tengo la razón y la primera vez que no quiero que me haga caso... lo haga...

y empezó ese "sonidito" ya saben, el que ponen cuando la novia está a punto de ingresar al salón... fue mimi quien me dio un empujón para avanzar ya que me habia quedado paralizada en mi sitio

mientras acaminaba hacia el altar, pude que ver me miraban... raro osea, por ejemplo, matt y Sora me miraban con algo de ¿pena? o tal vez era una mirada suplicante como diciendo " no lo hagas, sabemos que no quieres hacerlo" Tai me miraba con una cara neutra (como siempre) solo que en sus ojos podía ver que no estaba de acuerdo con esto, por otro lado yolei y ken estaba igual... los unicos que sonreían ahí eran los familiares de Davis, willis, (claro que el no sabía todo lo de la perdida de memoria por que acababa de llegar recién hoy en la mañana de su "importante" viaje) otra persona que tambien sonreía (y debo decir que no la conozco) es un chico que está sentado en los sientos de adelante era alto, no sé por qué, pero siento que lo he visto en algún otro lado... pero... ¿donde?, por ultimo está Davis, sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, o algo así

el padre empezó a hablar pero la verdad no prestaba atencion alguna, seguía pensando en aquel chico que estaba atrás mío... seguía sonriendo, sigo pensando que lo conozco de algun lado, no logro recordarlo muy bien, pero sé que lo he visto en algun otro lado... tal vez lo conosca desde hace tiempo y lo veo después de mucho, o tal vez lo conocí hace poco y no lo recuerdo por lo de mi memoria...

_acepta? - _dijo el padre

* * *

ah? espere que? aceptar que?

_**estás en tu boda tonta**_

ah si, cierto

* * *

_hemm... si acepto...- _respondí en apenas un susurro

_si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre _

* * *

por favor por favor por favor por favor

**_es lo unico que tienes? decir por favor a cada momento?_**

shhh, callate y ayudame

**_vale..._**

**_por favor_** por favor **_por__ favor_**por favor**_ por favor_**

* * *

_yo me opongo!-_ gritó una voz... esa voz... ¡era él!

pude sentir claramente como el aire salía de mis pulmones ¿en que momento empecé a retenerlos?, voltee lentamente y pude ver la expresión de asombro en algunos y la expresión de felicidad en otros... solo Davis y el otro chico que se me hacia conocido miraban a tk con una mirada de odio ¿que pasaba aquí?

_un momento padre no permita esto, todo es absurdo es un completo error, ponga pausa a esta boda, ahora explico mi motivo de pedir que la detenga y quien soy yo... quiero primeramente que me escuche ese estupido en altar... y a todo este "publico" voy a contarles una historia... - _ dijo tk avanzando hacia donde estabamos nosotros, yo solo lo miraba, se veía tan guapo...

_nuestro amor era inrrompible, o al menos eso creí hasta que el llegó y poco a poco nos fuimos separando, hasta llegar al momento en que nuestra relación terminó por una confusión... hace unos cuantos días ella y yo decidimos volver a intentalo, nos amabamos... nos amamos con locura, por que apesar de todo yo sé que ella aun me ama..._

_hmp... ¿y este loco que?- _dijo un familiar de Davis

_shh! no opine por favor- _respondió tk callandolo- _como iba diciendo, ese día nos dirijiamos hacia esu epartamento cuando llega un chico, con capucha y lentes de sol... fue ahí cuando ella sufre ese accidente, por querer salvarme de ese tipo ella... se le tiró encima_

lo recuerdo... un chico... quizo... dañarlo y yo...yo me tiré encima de él... pero... quién...? quien quería dañarlo...?

_largate! yo la haré feliz! soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos..._ \- gritó Davis

_ahora me dirijo al insuficiente, poca cosa que pretende casarse con ella... ¿es enserio Davis? ¿así te atreves a compararte conmigo? ¿quien te ha dado el titulo de una mujer ajena? dime, ¿quien? maldita sea, yo la conozco sus defectos, sus más intimos secretos, la conozco como si fuera yo, y sé que algo le has dicho para que acepte casarse contigo... sé también que tu fuiste el que ocasionó todo... ¿sabes a que me refiero verdad?... te daré un chanse para hablar..._

miré a Davis... él estaba asombrado, se notaba a kilometors de distancia que lo estaba ¿por qué? ¿que cosa había ocasionado? un momento... hace unos días escuché por casualidad hablando a Davis con alguien diciendole que de todas mand¿eras lo habia ayudado y que habia echo bien su trabajo... ¿de que trabajo se refería? ¿por qué ese chico se me parece tan conocido? ...

* * *

**e_s él..._**

que?

**_el chico... es él, el que ocasionó tu accidente... miralo bien, recuerda la sonrisa que tenía... ¿en que otro lado la has visto?_**

yo... la ví en...

_**recuerdalo kari... recuerda en donde viste esa sonrisa burlona y repugnante...**_

yo...

y como en una pelicula... las imagenes pasaron velozmente por mi mente, recordando todo, esta ves pude ver los rostros... de tk, el mío... y de...

* * *

_¿que pasa?¿por qué no dices nada? sabes que tengo razón... ahora que sabes que sé lo que hiciste ya no vas a poder negarlo...- _dijo tk sonriendo de lado- _tu fuiste el que mandó a aquel chico que me atacara... ¿no es así? ¿cierto que digo la verdad... Sebastián? _

¿sebastián? ¿quien es..? el chico, ese chico... ahora está nervioso... entonces... ¿así se llama? ¿el es sebastián? sentía como una lagrima salía de mis ojos... ¿Davis lo mandó? ¿acaso tanto era su odio hacia tk?

__¿es que no lo ves Davis?_... tu nunca la harás feliz... no si mandas a personas a acabar con la vida de otras por tu conveniencia... mirala, tu futura esposa está llorando lágrimas por mí _

tk se acercó a mí... yo solo miré a Davis... entonces davis...? ¿el habia mandado a que sebastián ataque a tk? las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, si no fuera por que el maquillaje era a prueba de agua... ya lo hubiera arruinado por completo... seguía llorando... ¿cómo si es posible que él haya echo eso?...

_¿por que lloras? ¿lo has recordado? ¿has recordado lo que pasó ese día? o te niegas a creerlo aún?_\- preguntó tk secadndo mis lagrimas  
_¿le vas a creer kari? él solo quiere separarnos... _\- dijo Davis... ¿que si le creía a tk? claro que sí!

_yo... _

_seguridad!-_gritó Davis- _saquenlo de aquí!_

vi como tk sonreía con la mirada en el suelo m ientras apretaba los puños y era arrastrado por dos hombres

cuando ya estaban por sacarlo de la habitación... un sonido hizo que todo el mundo se quedara mudo, mirandome... ¿por qué? simple, mi mano se había dirigido hacia el rostro de Davis dandole una gran bofetada al tiempo que me uitaba la parte de abajo del vestido (el vestido tenia un seguro que al presionarlo se quitaba la parte de abajo y quedaba un vestido más corto, que se supone que era para la fiesta) ¿les gusta mi fiesta improvisada?

luego de eso sali corriendo hacia tk ya que no sabía por que no se había soltado de aquellos hombres, si con un simple movimiento, estoy segura que lo hubiera echo... tk levantó la vista y cuando me vió acercarme sonrió... y sin ningun esfuerzo mandóa volar, literalmente, a las personas que lo tenían agarrado

fue ahí cuando Davis y el chico llamado sebastian sacaron un arma, apuntandonos ¿es que estan loco o que? esto ya es algo... psicopata? obsesivo? no lo sé pero no es bueno, Ken sacó un arma, bueno, de él se entiende por que al ser policía... bueno, matt y Tai también sacaron armas ¡¿de donde las han conseguido?! Dios esto está mal...

y así estabamos... Davis apuntandonos, Ken apuntando a Davis, sebastian dejó de apuntarnos para apuntar a Ken, Tai apuntaba a Ken y Matt estaba delante de tk y mio protegiendonos

_mat..._

_tranquilo enano, todos lo sabiamos, ken nos lo dijo antes que a ti, y sabiamos que podías cometer un error si te dabamos un arma así que es mejor que nos dejes todo el rabajo pesado a nosotros, escapa con Kari y protegela, lo más probable es que algunas personas los sigan... debería decite que Davis tiene una enfermedad llamada trastorno limite de personalidad_

_¿que es eso? _

_no hay tiempo para explicaciones llevatela cuando encuentres un lugar seguro puedes buscar sobre esa enfermedad pero llevatela ahora si necesitas de alguna de estas para protegerla hay una en el departamento _

_p-pero..._

_que te vayas!-_ gritó matt

sentí como tk agarró una de mis manos y me sacaba corriendo de quel lugar ya que ambos estabamos en peligro de salir heridos, me preocupaba mi hermano, su hermano, ken, yolei, mimi y Sora... ¿como estarían ellos? sentí como tk apretó más mi mano savcandome de mims pensamientos...

_vamos kari sube al auto_

_pero tk... los chicos-_ dije ingresando al auto

_kari... creeme, también me preocupan, pero conozco a nuestros hermanos, ellos no dejarán que nada malo suceda, ahora, como dijo matt debemos protegerte... _

_¿pero... por que a mi? _

_no lo sé kari no lo sé! entiendeme, estoy preocupado por ellos pero más por tí..._

_tk... _

_maldición! vamonos ya!-_ gritó tk luego de mirar por el retrovisor, también miré y vi a varias personas subiendo en dos autos

tk arrancó el auto y nos dirijimos hacia el departamento de él ¿acaso iba a agarrar el arma? ahora que recuerdo, hace unos meses, ken nos enseñó a todos a como usara las armas en caso de alguna emergencia, pensaba que nunca nos serviría de algo pero al parecer ahora si...

llegamos en menos de 5 minutos ya que tk manejaba super rapido el auto, nos habiamos pasado mas de una luz roja pero por suerte no habia policias para que nos detuvieras... bajamos rápidamente del auto y subimos igual de rápidp, tk abrió la puerta e ingresamos, noté que habian mensajes en la casilla de voz por la lucecita que salía, no se por qué, pero tenía la sensación que debiamos de escucharla...

_"tk... lo más porbable es que estes aquí con kari... sabiamos que irías por ella y como era de esperarse, por la enfermedad de Davis él iba a ser todo lo posible para retenerla en su lado, en tu habitacion hay una maleta con algunas armas, te dejé tu favorita, osea la AK-47 tambien hay 3 del CZ-75B una es para ti y las otras dos son para Kari, ya sabes por precaución, también hay una AR-24 es importante que las escondan bien, bueno las armas pequeñas por que la AK-47 no podrán esconderla en su ropa, llevate a kari a la casa de campo que tenemos y quedense allí hasta que nosotros lleguemos, llevate la laptop y busca lo que puedas sobre la enfermedad de Davis, me despido adiós, no olvides protegerla _


	9. como un psicopata

**Sslove: hola! la verdad es que pensé que ya te habías desaparecido por que no veia un review tuyo XD como sea...lo de Tai apuntando a ken... bueno jajaja XD se me pasó por que estaba apurada escribiendo por que tenia que salir el tenía que apuntar a sebastian :v bueno... a mi tambien me gusta la acción ya que ultimamente estaba viendo peliculas de este genero y tambien he estado jugando, mucho, bastante, demasiado L4D2 y como que pienso mucho en armas, entonces me dije le pondré más acción a esto :3  
**

**ShadowyWriter: me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque no lo creas yo tambien esperaba que kari recupere su memoria XD y ahora que le he aumentado la enfermedad esta de Davis... y las armas (armas! siii *-*!) bueno... no sé, espero que salga bien :D**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por haberme demorado MUUUUUUUUUCHO para subir el capi anterior... y tambien me disculpo por los errores ortográficos es que lo escribí muy apurada XD **

* * *

**como un psicopata**

_tk... estoy asustada...- _dijo kari tratando de calmarse ya que estabamos un poco agitados... hace poco habiamos resivido un "ataque" de los tipos que nos estaban siguiendo poco después de que llegamos al departamento

_**flash-back**_

_tk... al parecer Davis está enfermo...  
_

_bueo, eso lo explica, ¿que será esa enfermedad? _

_no lo sé... ¿como se llamaba?_

_me parece que trastorno limite de personalidad ¿verdad?- _dije metiendo mi querida AK-47 a una maleta y escondiendo las demás armas- _kari, agarra la mochila y mete en ella la laptop, botellas de agua y comida, ah y también estas- _volví a decir levantando algunas municiones y volviendolas a dejar en la mesa para seguir comenzar a guardar ropa en otra mochila, en momentos así agradecía que kari siempre dejara un cambio de ropa por si se quedaba a dormir en mi casa

_vale- _dijo ella saliendo de la habitación para buscar la mochila que dejamos en la sala_  
_

miré por la ventana y vi a los dos autos estacionados en frente del edificio- _mierda... - _susurré

_ahhh!- _gritó kari

agarré una de las armas que estaban cercá mío y salí corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, antes de llegar a la sala me pegué a la pared, agarré el arma y di un suspiro... ¿como es que llegamos a todo esto? entré a la sala y vi que habían dos hombres, ambos estaban de espaldas por lo que no me vieron, aproveché eso y me acerqué con cuidado para que no se me escuchara, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca jalé a kari hacia mi, luego de eso le disparé al hombre que la tenia a ella, su amigo me disparó en la pierna pero eso no me detuvo, ya te también le disparé a el, sabía que al oir el ruido de disparos sus demas compañeros iban a subir por lo que le dije a kari que hiciera lo que le dije anteriormente mientras yo le quitaba sus armas a los tipos esos... si no me equivoco eran una WALTHER MPL y una STAR MEGASTAR 45 en fin, fui hacia donde estaba ella con algo de dificultad por mi pierna, pero eso no importaba teniamos que salir de ahí... pero... ¿cómo? bueno, mejor voy a ver como está kari

_tk tu pierna!- _gritó al verme llegar a mi habitación

_tranquila no es nada_

_p-pero... _

_no es nada vale? más bien debemos pensar como es que podemos salir de aquí ..._

_podemos salir por la ventana ¿te acuerdas como nos metiamos por ahí cuando no tenias las llaves?_

_buena idea!, vamos, apurate que y deben estar llegando_

_hemm... tk..?_

_que sucede?- _dije abriendo la ventana y volteando y entonces lo vi

_el vestido, no me va ayudar en esto no crees?_

_es cierto... bueno... ponte esto- _dije sacando un poco de la ropa que tenia en la mochila las zapatillas están aquí

_¿como es que tienes mi ropa? ademá esas zapatillas no son mías_

_tu las dejaste, al menos la ropa, las zapatillas te las compré cuando quedamos en salir a hacer deporte pero al final nunca lo hicimos..._

_ah cierto... vale, esperame un momento _

_vale, te epero, pero apurate o sino nos atraparán_

me encantaba estar con ella, hablarle normal, aunque hubiera preferido que sean en otras circunstancias... como iba a saber que Davis iba a tener una enfermedad? a decir verdad nunca habia oido de ella, supongo que no habrán muchos casos así, podría pedirle información a joe... ¿sabrá él sobre eso?

*sonidos de pisadas afuera de la puerta*

_maldición, ya están aquí...- _susurré agarrando una de las armas que tenía en mi cintura, ya saben por siacaso...

¿saben? de pequeño siempre me pareció divertido las peliculas de acción, hasta me decía que quisiera ser protagonista alguna vez de algo así, proteger a alguien usando armas, ser "el héroe de la pelicula", ¿les gusta mi protagonismo en esta pelicula?, claro que nunca me imagine que en realidad fuera a pasarme algo así... a los 5 años... ¿quien va a imaginar que iba a tener que proteger en el futuro a su "beffa"/enamorada de un tipo con una enfermedad? ¿quien piensa que algún día va a estar con armas escapando de personas que quieren hacerle daño? ¿tu lo pensarías? la verdad, yo nunca pensé que algo así me iba a suceder algún día, debería sacar un libro de mi vida ¿no creen? sería muy... kull...

_tk!- _gritó/susurró kari

_¿que sucede?_

_te estoy diciendo que ya estoy lista y que afuera se escucha mucho ruido, ya deberíamo irnos _

_ah si, perdona, estaba pensando, bueno vamonos_

_pero tk... tu pierna..._

_voy a estar bien si tu estás bien, así que vamonos_

abrimos lentamente la ventana para que no se escuchara, luego de estar seguros de que no habia nadie de parte del enemigo abajo salí por la ventana y de un salto llegué al arbol, que bueno que llegué a agarrarme, por que o si no... creo que hubiera muerto, luego de eso, kari me pasó las mochilas, lo bueno de ese arbol es que tenia varias ramas, y habia como unos "asientos" formado por varias ramas, siempre pensé que debiamos de haber echo una casa de arbol ahí... como sea, luego kari saltó, tengo que admitirlo, me daba miedo, no por mí, si no por ella, ya nos habia pasado en más de una ocasión que ella no saltaba con la suficiente fuerza que casi se caía

_bien... ahora debemos bajar..._

_¿podrás hacerlo?_

_tranquila kari, todo estará bien..._

bajé con cuidado del arbol, insito ese arbol es para una cas de arbol, enserio, tiene partes en donde uno puede poner el pie y bajar o subir cuando quiera... bueno, la cosa es que llegué al suelo rápidamente , otra vez, kari me pasó las mochilas y luego bajó ella, como habíamos dejado el auto en la entrada del edificio teníamos que rodearlo para llegar a el, claro que lo hicimos con cautela, ya que en cualquier momento iban a bajar ya que no estabamos ahí

_tk espera_

_¿que sucede?_

_me parece que en los dos auto se han quedado personas... acabo de ver algo movien... ¡¿ves?! ahí está de nuevo, hay una o dos personas en cada auto, se han escondido ahí por siacaso... _

_dios mio... pero que gente para más... _

_¿y ahora que harémos tk?- _preguntó kari agarrando mi brazo

se notaba que estaba muy preocupada, pero yo no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera nada ni la separara de mi lado, no volveré a dejar que nadie la aleje de mi...

_bien vamonos_

_p-pero... ¿a donde? _

_vamos por algun auto...  
_

_¿robaremos un auto? _

_lo tomaremos prestado kari_

_tk eso lo que vamos a hacer no es "tomar prestado un auto"_

_mujer... solo lo tomaré prestado, en la cochera está el carro de matt así que nos iremos con ese_

_ah... bueno, está bien _

_vale, entonces vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo_

_ya, pero no me digas mujer, me haces sentir vieja _

_vale, no te diré eso... mujer- _dije una vez más para fastidiarla un poco

_tk!- _gritó/susurró kari

_sabes que me encanta molestarte..._

_lo sé, pero tenemos algo más importante que hacer _

_*al parecer salieron por algún lado, no estan en el departamento..._

_*¿por donde habran salido?_

_kari, son ellos, vamonos- _dije mientras agarraba su mano y saliamos rumbo al estacionamiento

* * *

**_en otro lado de la ciudad, en una iglesia  
_**

_vaya, no creí que tuvieran planeado todo esto, ¿por que me traicionas cuñadito?- _dijo Davis riendose

_que no soy tu cuñado!- _gritó tai muy enfadado

_vamos Davis, baja el arma!-_ gritó ken

_¿es que no lo entienden? kari tiene que ser mía! no de ese rubio! ella me pertenece desde el momento en que la ví!_

_¿es que estás enfermo? que tienes con ella?!- _gritó matt

_bueno, hasta donde yo sé, ya me han estado investigando, y sben sobre mi enfermedad, aí que no tengo que explicarles lo que sucede, solo les diré a todos que kari es para mí_

_ella estará lejos de ti en unos minutos y no podrás encontrarla nunca más!- _volvió a decir Tai

_hay cuñadito, cuñadito... si ella no es mía, no será de nadie...- _volvió a decir Davis dandole a todos una sonrisa algo psicopata

¿quien se iba a imaginar que el buen Davis iba a tener una enfermedad que lo haría comportarse como un psicopata solo por no obtener lo que desea?

* * *

**capitulo corto, lo sé, pero me siento en falta con ustedes por haberme demorado mucho en subir TuT  
**


	10. Cacahuate e Inmaduros

**Sslove: jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capi ^^, en sí Davis está conciente de todo lo que hace, es solo que usa lo de su "enfermedad" para excusarse de ponere así cada vez que no consigue lo que quiere, y se podría decir que tiene una "organización" ya que tiene muuuucho dinero, puede "comprar" a las personas con eso  
**

**ShadowyWriter: me alegro que te agrade el cambio :3 es que es un cambio TAN grande que no sabía con exactitud si iba a gustar XD  
**

* * *

**_cacahuate e inmaduros_**

_¿es que tu estás loco? no puedes decidir si ella es tuya o no! y menos hacer todo lo que etás haciendo- _gritó Yolei en un arrebato

_en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, es por eso que hago todo esto, yo estoy enamorado de ella..._

_tu no la amas! tu solo la vez como un objeto!- _ volvió a gritar Yolei furiosa

_callate estupida! si no quieres que te vuele los sesos será mejor que guardes silencio ¡y eso va para todos!_

y a todo esto los familiares de Davis... ¿por que no hacian nada? ¡ni siquiera hablaban! ¿acaso ellos ya sabían todo? ¿lo estaban ayudando en todo?

uno por uno se puso de pie, saliendo de la iglesia, como si lo que sucediara ahí dentro fuera lo más normal del mundo todo lo que estaba haciendo Davis, susurrandose cosas acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos... "el sacerdote" "padre" o como sea que le diga se fue corriendo desde que sacaron las armas...

¿que es lo que pasa? no entiendo nada de nada, me voy por un tiempo de viaje, y cuando vuelvo... todo está echo un alboroto, la verdad es que cuando kari me dijo que se iba a casar pensé que lo iba a hacer con tk y no con davis, pero por lo visto, ella no quería casarse... ¿alguien puede explicarme que es lo que está pasando? como ya dije no entiendo nada de nada...

_.- por el amor de dios, alguien puede explicarme qué carajos pasa aquí!?- _grité furioso

_.- larga historia willis, te la contaremos luego- _dijo matt, como siempre tan... tranquilo...

_.- me importa un cacahuate que sea una histria larga... quiero saber que es lo que pasa aquí_

_.- lo que sucede willis es que ellos no quieren que el amor entre kari y yo triunfe...- _dijo Davis, fingiendo inocencia

_.- huy si claro, su amor... y yo nací ayer y me chupo el dedo_

_.- willis por favor no lo provoques...- _susurró yolei

_.- entonces diganme que es lo que está sucediendo aquí..._

_.- cierra la boca, ¿qué crees? ¿que puedes sacarme de mis casillas? jajaja, no willis... eso no sucederá... _

_.- ¿qué tonterías dices davis?_

_.- no pueden contra mí... soy Davis Motomiya... nadie puede contra mi... yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- _susurró Davis algo raro, había empezado a sudar y estaba apuntando a todos lados con el arma

_.- Davis baja el arma! no lo hagas más difícil!- _gritó tai

_.- callate! yo siempre hago lo que quiero! siempre todo sale como yo quiero! _

_.- Davis calmate- _le dijo casi en un susurro su amigo... ¿sebastian? creo que así se llama

_.- no! no! callate! callate! yo hago lo que quiero... yo siem... pre...- _dijo davis cayendo al suelo

el tipo que estaba a su costado rápidamente empezó a disparar a las demás personas, no sé si tenía pésima puntería o simplemente no quería dañarlos y por eso fallaba a propósito.. como séa, los demás nos agachamos para protegernos, cuando levanté la cabeza lo ví, levantando a Davis, al momento que salía por una puerta que estaba atrás de él en la iglesia

_.- genial.. se nos escaparon- _dijo ken guardando su arma y viendo si yolei estaba bien

_.- lo importante es que no nos pasó nada- _dijeron tai y matt yendo a revisar a mimi y sora

_.- bueno, ahora si me pueden decir qué es lo que sucede... y no me digan que es una historia larga por que me importa un cacahuate, y los cacahuates no me importan nada por que son feos _

_.- los cacahuates son deliciosos!- _gritó mimi mirandome feito

.- _son horribles mimi, como sea... alguien expliqueme que es lo que está pasando... _

_bien... lo que sucede es que... _

...*...*...*...*

_**en algún lugar de la ciudad, en una cochera...**_

_.- tengo miedo... ¿y si nos pasa algo? tu ya estás mal y ahora soy otra carga más para ti... _dijo kari subiendo al auto de matt

_.- traquilizate, vamos kari miráme, estoy bien, sigo vivo ¿no? _ respondí acercando mis labios a los de ella, solo un poco más y...

*_ahí están! atrápenlos!_

_.- maldición, vamonos ya- _dije separandome de ella rápidamente

_.- s-si- _ _respondió ruborizada_

los malditos comenzaron a disparar al auto... /**matt va a matarte/ **dios... si davis no me mata lo hará matt.. como séa, no sé cómo pero rápidamente saqué la AK-47 me puse en "posición" y fui disparando a los desgraciados, ya sea en los brazos o piernas... dejenme decirles que tengo una súper puntería... kari avanzó super rápido, y en menos de un minuto ya estabamos casi a las afueras de la ciudad

_.- y de ahí yo soy el que conduce como loco mujer..._

_.- que no me dijas así tk... además esto es en caso de vida o muerte, tu conduces como loco todo el tiempo_

_.- pero es divertido_

_.- no es divertido, es peligroso_

_.- claro, como digas... _

_.- tk...?_

_.- hmp...?_

_.-seguro que estás bien...? _

_.- si kari, no te preocupes, estoy bien... si tu lo estás yo lo estoy..._

_.- pero sigues sangrando..._

_.- eso no interesa, cuando encontremos algún lugar para refugiarnos estaremos bien... ¿te acuerdas de como llegar verdad? _

_.- ¿a la casa de campo? claro, siempre ibamos ahí en vacaciones... - _ dijo kari sonriendo melancólicamente...

_.- kari..._

_.- dejalo así tk... volverémos a ir para vacaciones cuando todo esto pase ¿verdad?_

_.- claro que sí- _dije sonriendo

la miré conduciendo... es tan hermosa, me siento afortunado al estar al lado de ella, aunque sea en estas circunstancias, por que a pesar de todo sé que ella recuerda todo, y me ama, yo también la amo... y solo deseo que esto termine rápido... así podríamos volver a estar juntos... como antes... quiero que todo sea como antes... _quiero vo_lver a salir con ella, engreirle, ver su sonrisa, perderme en sus ojos... ¿quien no lo haría? estoy conciente que hay muchos chicos que están detrás de ella... siempre he estado conciente de ello... pero ella nunca les hizo caso... me hizo caso a mí... y deseo que así sea siempre...

_.- tk ya llegamos_

_.- ¿tán rápido?_

_.-pues... teniendo en cuenta que te quedaste mirandome todo el camino sonriendo como un bobo... pues sí, supongo que el tiempo pasó rápido- _dijo sonriendo tiernamente

_.- etto... ¿y-yo? yo no estaba... _

_.- tranquilo niño... _

_.- hey! no me digas niño! _

_.- tu me dices mujer, yo te digo niño _

_.- bah... _

_.- bien, debemos pasar...- _dijo kari adelantandose

_.- pero que mujer para más escandalosa- _susurré detrás de ella

.- _escuche eso, cuida tus palabras NIÑO- _dijo ella resalnatdno la palabra "niño"

en serio, es increíble como hasta en situaciones como esta nos comportamos como unos inmaduros


	11. Cuando todo termine

**Sslove: jaja XD la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he usado antes, pero hace unos pocos días un profesor le dijo a uno de mis compañeros "me importa un cacahuate!" y como que de ahí me "inspiré" por decirlo de algún modo  
**

**ShadowyWriter: jajaja buenno... creo que si hubieran salido completamente ilesos no habría gracia alguna ¿verdad?  
**

* * *

**_cuando todo termine_**

_.-bien... ahora debemos ir a la cabaña, de seguro kari y tk ya habrán llegado ahí...- _dijo tai quien estaba algo fastidiado

_.- ah! maldito enano, voy a matarlo...- _dijo matt

_.- ¿que sucede?-_ preguntó ken

_.- ese enano del demonio... se llevó mi auto... - _volvió a decir matt, se notaba que estab furioso

_.- pues el dejó el suyo, hay que irnos en el de él- _dije yo

_.- sora tiene razón, el auto de tk está en la entrada...- _dijo mimi, quien tenía una bolsa de cacahuates... hace poco, ella había echo un "berrinche" para que tai le comprara cacahuates, diciendo que willis había echo que se le antoje cacahuate, al principio tai no querpia, pero luego de que mimi dijera que tendría una recompensa por eso... bueno tai fue corriendo a comprar cacahuates, pero cuando se los dió a mimi ella le dió un beso como recompensa

matt se metió al auto rápidamente, creo que enserio va a matar a su hermano... bueno... todos subimos al auto de takeru para ir hacia la cabaña, el único que no subió fue willis, ya que le dijimos que lo más seguro es que se quedara, al principio no quería, pero luego de explicarle que es todo lo que está pasando y a qué nos enfrentamos dijo que prefería quedarse

_.-sora apresurate! ¿que esperas? una invitación?- _dijo matt ¿no es tierno como me demuestra su amor?

_.- ya voy, ya voy... ufff... _

tk más te vale que el carro de tu hermano esté intacto y que hayas investigado algo sobre la enfermedad de davis... sino él es capáz de matarte...

_.- mimi.. no es justo, esa recompensa no es justa..._

_.- bueno... quieres que te de otra recompensa?_

_.- pues si..._

_.- bien... ten, comelo - _dijo mimi al tiempo que le entregaba un cacahuate a tai haciendo que todos rieramos, no sé como es que están juntos sin querer arrancarse la cabeza uno al otro...

**_mientras tanto, en la cabaña..._**

_.- tk... ¿por que somos tan inmaduros? _

_.- no lo sé, pero es divertido...- _dijo tk bajando la cabeza para mirarme

habíamos estado en la cabaña aproximadamente 20 o 25 minutos, desinfecté la herida que tenía tk en su pierna, por suerte la bala no se había incrustado, estaba algo superficial, bueno, tk tenía la pierna vendada, ahora estamos en la habitación que él tiene aquí, este endemoniaadamente sensual rubio está con la espalda recostada en la pared, tiene las piernas abiertas ya que yo estoy ahí, me acuerdo que hace tiempo, cuando yo los acompañaba de vacaciones me quedaba a dormir en la habitación con tk, aunque eso se pueda malpensar (el que nos quedemos en la misma habitacion por las noches) nunca llegamos a hacer... " eso"... simplemente nos quedabamos en la posición en la que estamos ahora, nos quedabamos así por horas, leyendo o simplemente por el puro placer de hacerlo...

_.- tk.._

_.- hmp?_

_.- no dejarás que me lleven... ¿verdad?- _ pregunté algo asustada, al instante, sentí como los brazos de tk me abrazaban más fuerte...

_.- nunca, no volveré a dejar que te vayas de mi lado... ¿de acuerdo?- _susurró en mi oído

_.- de acuerdo... ¿es una promesa?_

_.- claro que si... te prometo que no dejaré que te alejen de mí... y si te llegaras a hartar de mí... pues de raptaré- _dijo tk sonriendo mientras que, en unos segundos, me acorralaba contra la cama

_.- nunca me hartaría de ti tk...- _dije algo avergonzada por la posición en la que estabamos, ya que mis brazos, instintivamente se habían ido detrás del cuello de tk, por lo que ahora estabamos en una posición algo... "provocativa"... hmmm mejor dicho "mal pensada"

vi como tk se acercó lentamente a mi... ¿que iba a hacer? ¿él iba a...? lo sentí, sentí a tk más cerca, sentí como su cuepo se apegaba al mío... pude.. sentirlo...

_.- kari..._

_.- tk yo...- _¿que le digo? no sé qué decirle... ugh... ¿que le digo?_  
_

_.- y-yo...- _tartamudeó tk ¿se está empezando a arrepentir de lo que sea que haya estado intentando? ¡no tk! ¡no pienses!

_.- besame, estoy loca- _dije recordando lo que me había dicho tk hace años...

el solo sonrío...

_.- pero yo... etto... ugh... ¿sabes que? cállame con un beso_

esta vez, sonreí yo, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios... al llegar lamí mis labios rozando los de él... fue entonces cuando no soporté más y lo besé, había estado extrañado sus labios todo este tiempo... de verdad lo amaba, lo amo, lo amaré... solo deseo que todo esto termine y volver a escribir nuestra historia, la historia que dejamos pendiente...

nuestros labios rozaban con fervor, ambos nos habíamos extrañado, y mucho ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado ya?

_.- hmp... que lindos... pero... ¡pueden separarse de una jodida vez!? ¡maldito enano mi auto!_

y sí... ese era matt rompiendo un lindo momento... momento! ¿a que hora había llegado matt?

ambos nos separamos avergonzados, maldito matt... el muy hijo de su querida madre, solo sonrío viendo como su hermano estaba super avergonzado y simplemene se retiró dando una carcajada... malditos hermanos mayores, aveces los odio, pero aun aí son lo mejor que ambos tenemos, quise salir de la habitación para evitar todo loq ue estaba pasando, pero tk fue más rápido que yo y cerró la puerta con seguro luego me acorraló contra la pared, y volvió a besarme... yo volví a poner mis manos en su cuello y nuca para atraerlo más a mí,...

_.- kari... espera... espera... tengo que decirte algo..._

_.- ¿ah? ¿sucede algo? _

_.- sí... sucede algo...- _dijo tk separandose de mi y dando la vuelta

.- _T-Tk...?_

tk se acercó a una mesita donde había colocado hace rato su abrigo, del bolsillo sacó algo, no sé muy bien que era... se volvió a acercar a mi y me abrazó... ¿que es todo esto?

_.- ¿tk? ¿que sucede? _

_.- kari... sabes que te amo... lo sabes ¿verdad? _

_.- si tk... lo sé... no lo dudo- _respondí alejandome un poco de él y agarrando su rostro en mis manos

_.- quiero que sepas que... en todo este tiempo que no fui a buscrte, antes de la boda fue por que no sabía que hacer o que decirte cuando te viera, pero que eso no quiere decir que no pensaba en ti día y noche, no quiere decir que no ideé muchos planes para volverte a traer a mi lado... _

_.- tk... pero que...?_

_.- tk nada, escuchame por favor... quiero que sepas eso... quiero que me perdones por no haberte buscado todo este tiempo... aunque sabía que estabas mal por que yo no iba a buscarte... perdóname por hacer todo a última hora... perdoname por no haberte ido buscar antes... _

_.- olvidalo ya... ahor estamos tu y yo, estamos juntos tk... y nno nos vamos a volver a separar...- _volví a decirle mientras acariciaba su rostro, él solo cerró los ojos, cuando los volvío a abrir una lágrima salió de ellos- _tk no... no llores..._

_.- no lloro, de veras... _

en todo este tiempo que he conocido a tk nunca lo he visto llorar... tk... está llorando... él está...

no pude resistirlo y lo abrazé, el empezó a llorar en silencio, lo sé por que sentía como mi hombro se iba mojando de apocos..

_.-tk escuchame... no me voy a ir... no otra vez, no no volveremos a separar..._

_.- ya lo sé... pero aún así quiero estar seguro...- _dijo tk arrodillándose y limpiandose las lágrimas al tiempo que sacaba una cajita que habia metido en su pantalón...

¿esto es lo que creo que...?

_.- t-tk?_

_.- kari... quiero asegurarme completamente... y solo necesito una palabra para ser feliz... solo una..._

_.- ... - _

todo mi yo está en blanco...

_.- kari... cuando todo esto termine... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - _dijo tk abriendo la cajita y mostrando un anillo adentro...

OH MI DIOS...


	12. SOLO MÍA (extra)

_**Sslove: jajaja bueno, lo de matt… jajaja no sé, solo se me ocurrió XD 7w7 ¿Qué habrá pasado por la mente de Tai? La verdad es que no lo sé :v y lo que pasó con tk y kari… bueno cuando lo escribía también mi mente empezó a volar y como que… bueno… quise ver si también llegaban a malpensarlo XD **_

_**ShadowyWriter: debo decir que yo tampoco esperé eso, es que cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo no paré hasta el final y cuando terminé de escribirlo lo volví a leer y me quedé con cara de "¿yo escribí eso?" **_

_**Me disculpo por los "herrores ortograficos" XD este capitulo es más como un "extra" por decirlo de algún modo, es que necesitaba la manera de decirles que a lo mejor estaré subiendo un capitulo por semana, máximo cada 15 días, si no lo hago reviéntenme el imbox con mensajes (okno) **_

_**SOLO MÍA (extra)**_

_.- jajaja de esto jajaja no me jajaja olvidaré jajaja nunca- _dijo matt al momento que bajaba las escaleras

_.- ¿qué te pasa matt? Amigo, ya te dije que dejes la droga- _bromeó Tai

_.- jajaja matt, tai tiene razón, no te drogues- _rió Sora

_.- ja ja ja que chistosos tai y sora, no estoy drogado, es solo que acabo de darles un susto a kari y a el enano malogra hermososysensualones autos- _dijo Matt mientras sonreía… y sí, al parecer matt nunca va a olvidar lo de su auto,

_.- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana puto?- _dijo tai

_.- no me digas puto, Tai… tranquilo, solo hice que no seamos tíos tan rápido…- _respondió Matt mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

_.- ah ya… gracias…- _dijo tai sin caer en lo que había dicho su rubio amigo…-_ momento! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- _sí, Tai era un poco lento cuando debía de comprender algunas cosas

_.- nada tai, olvídalo- _volvió a decir matt acercándosea la cocina

_.- ¿¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos?!- _gritó Tai

_.- ya me fui…- _gritó matt desde la cocina…

_**Mientras tanto… en uno de los dormitorios del segundo piso…**_

Y aquí estaba yo, enfrente de ella, después de ese momento vergonzoso gracias a mi querido hermano… ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que necesito su respuesta? ¿No se nota que estoy desesperado por saberlo? Enserio, necesito saberlo, aunque prometamos que no nos vamos a volver a separar quiero asegurarme completa mente ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que pasarlo el resto de mi vida al lado de ella?

_.-Tk… _

_.-Kari si no quieres yo…_

_.-No…_

_.- ¿ah?- _¿ella había dicho que no?

_.- No no, no es que no quiera… es solo que…_

_.- Si no te sientes lista para darme una respuesta…_

_.- Si quiero tk…_

_.- …_

_.- Quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser feliz a tu lado… quiero tener una familia contigo… tk… _

_.- Solo necesitaba saber eso…- _dije levantándome al tiempo que le colocaba ese anillo en el dedo y la abrazaba, en estos tiempos es cuando más nos necesitamos el uno al otro y esta vez es enserio cuando digo que no dejaré que se la lleven

Kari se separó un poco de mí y me besó, ella estaba llorando…

_.- ¿Por qué lloras?_

_.- Porque estoy feliz… _

*_¿¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos!?*_

_.- ¿ese no es tu hermano?_

_.- creo que si… _

_.- creo que matt nunca puede quedarse callado…_

_.- le habrá dicho lo que nosotros…_

_.- es lo más probable…_

_.- etto….- _sí, kari había empezado a sonrojarse…

Ella estaba muy sonrojada…. Se veía tan tierna y yo ya no iba a resistir más… me acerqué y volví a acorralarla contra la pared al momento en que la besaba, ella puso sus manos atrás de mi cuello y abrazó mis caderas con sus piernas…

En cuestión de segundos el polo que traía puesto estaba tirado en algún lado de la habitación… puse mis manos en la cintura de kari… por debajo de la ropa y ella suspiro, empecé a subirle la blusa que traía puesto…

_.- kari, tk, sea lo que estén haciendo deberían salir ya, tai está a punto de volverse loco…- _dijo mimi detrás de la puerta

Por la fruta madre ¿acaso uno no puede hacer lo que desea hacer?

Bajé a kari lentamente y le sonreí al tiempo en que ella se sonrojaba más y bajaba la mirada, levante su rostro y le di un suave beso en los labios, busqué mi polo y me lo puse, ella seguía en la misma posición, solo me miraba… le di otro beso y abrí la puerta, kari volvió a mírame y salió sonriendo junto con mimi escaleras abajo… de lejos pude ver como kari jugueteaba con el anillo en el dedo…

¿Acaso no es la mujer más tierna que han visto? Bueno, para mí sí lo es, se le veía tan… dulce con el anillo en el dedo y las mejillas sonrosadas… es tan hermosa…. Es tan… ella

Y… ¿saben que es lo mejor de todo?

Que es SOLO MIA


	13. ¿Y dices que no soy sexy?

**Sslove y ShadowyWriter: jajaja me alegro que les gustara el "extra" anterior :3 ipor estos capitulos como que no se sabrá mucho de davis... me parece que después de este o en dos capitulos más davis regresará muajajajaja XD ... no se me ocurre que más decir así que les dejo este capi... ¿quién no puede ser sexy?  
**

* * *

**¿y dices que no soy sexy?**

La primera en darse cuenta del anillo que llevaba puesto fue mimi, la cual empezó a hacer muchas preguntas, demasiadas, diría yo... tantas eran, que hacía que me ponga nerviosa ya que no sabía que contestarle, fue entonces cuando miré a tk para saber que decir y mimi lo entendió todo… ahora todos le hacían preguntas a tk haciendo que ahora sea él el que se ponga nervioso, aunque no tanto como lo estaba yo hace unos momentos, mientras todos le preguntaban cosas a tk (más mi hermano que cualquier otra persona) yo fui hacia la cocina, aún jugando con el anillo en mi dedo... debo decir que no me esperaba esto, no esperaba que tk me propusiera matrimonio... justo hoy... fue tan... ugh no sé como decirlo

Les cuento algo... siempre... desde que conocí a tk sabía que terminaríamos juntos, no solo lo pensaba bien, su hermano, hasta el mío también, es por eso que a veces Tai se comporta "un poco" sobreprotector hacia mi persona cuando estoy cerca de tk, ya que supuestamente él es una "amenaza" para mi "sana mente"

_**ja, claro... si eres sana tai nunca se ha molido a golpes con matt **_

jajaja esa es la verdad... seré todo menos "sana" después de lo que casi pasa arriba...- pensé sirviendo agua en un vaso y tomandolo

**_bien que querías... a tk dentro de ti..._**

por si se lo preguntan... sí, me atoré con el agua despues de pensar eso último, bueno no yo, mi mente, osea si pero no... yo no querías eso... osea sí, pero no en ese momento...

_kari..? _

_matt...? ¿estabas aquí?- _ pregunté ¿hace cuento que estaba ahí?

_pues si...- _dijo como si fuera de lo más obvio

_¿que tanto viste?- _pregunté

_pues... cuando entraste jugando con el anillo que tienes ahí, que por sierto te queda bien, hemmm... luego como te servías agua y después como te atoraste... de seguro pensabas algo perver ¿verdad?_

_q-que? n-no matt claro que no..._

_hmp... claro, y yo no se lo hago a sora todos los días_

_ ahhh! no quiero saber eso! ... mucha informacion- _grité tapandome como pude los oídos

_¿que sucede kari?- _dijo tk apareciendo de la nada

_que tu querida kari estaba pensando cosas pervetidas y se atoró mientras tomaba agua..._

_matt callate!- _volvi a gritar

_jajajaja sinceramente creo que de tanto que mimi se junta contigo y sora se te está peganso lo idiota... oséa... ¿kari? ¿ella siendo pervertida? si con las justas llega a ser sexy... ppara que ella sea pervertida primero volarán los cerdos hermano _

_hey, que sigo aquí_

_jajaja tienes razón enano, no sé como pude pensar que kari sería pervertida o esté pensando en cosas así... jajaja _

_pfff... los hombres son tan... ugh!- _susurré al tiempo que le tiraba agua de mi vaso a matt y tk y salía de la cocina hacia "mi habitación" que en realidad era la habitación de tk

supe al instante de salir que todos me querían preguntar por que estaba fastidiada pero no o hicieron por que mi mirada decía que no estaba de hummor...

Y cuando Hikari Yagami no está de humor... hace respetar todas las letras de su apellido yagami y se puede ver con claridad por que es dígna hermana de Tai Yagami, y sí, cuando Hikari Yagami no está de humor habla en tercera persona (:v)

bueno... como sea... solo quiero dormir, luego le demostraré a tk que está equivocado... ¿dijo que con las justas llegaba a ser sexy? ja, estaba muy equivocado si creía que eso era verdad...

_**eso es... hay que demostrarle que puedes llegar a ser sexy cuando menos se lo espera...**_

si pero luego... ahora tengo sueño

...*...*...*...*

yo solo quería dormir unos minutos y me quedé dormida por horas... y hubiera seguido, les juro que si no fuera por que algún impertinente golpeaba la puerta... seguiría durmiendo... en la suave cama... en la cama que olía a él... en la cama que...

**_ok basta _**

vale, debo abrir la puerta, maldita cama por que eres tan cómoda

_¿acaso ahora una no puede dormir en paz?- _pregunté abriendo la puerta

_claro, pero duermes en mi habitación así que supongo que tengo derecho de dormir aquí también ¿verdad? _

ups, se cerró la puerta en la cara de alguien, bien ¿en que estaba? oh si... ven a mi cómoda y dulce cama...

_oh vamos kari, no te pongas así no lo decía enserio _

_deja de molestar tk quiero dormir _

_kari... has dormido desde las 5 de la tarde..._

_y...?_

_y...? ya son las 12 de la noche y aún así quieres seguir durmiendo _

_pues... sí... amo dormir_

_pero más me amas a mi _

_no, la cama es más cómoda _

_si claro mujer, bueno voy a bañarme- _dijo tk dandome un beso en la frente y metiendose al baño

_no me digas mujer !- _grité al tiempo que le tiraba una almohada y él la esquivaba sin dificultad alguna, malditos reflejos

bueno... ahora qué hago si ya me quitó el sueño que tenía? podría ir al cuarto de yolei... pero debe estar haciendo yo que sé con ken... aunque también podría ir con mimi o sora... pero ellas estarán con mi hermano o matt y no pienso arriesgarme y salir traumada...

me levanté y puse un poco de música, a bajo volúmen claro, me desvestí y me metí al baño

_kari? que haces aquí? _

_pues hace calor y quiero mojarme _

_bien... pero creo que estarías a salvo del calor afuera- _dijo tk acercandose, muy, pero muy, peligrosamente

_ya lo creo... debería irme _

no tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralada... como se diría entre la espada y la pared, aunque en este caso sería entre tk y la pared

_pero si acabas de entrar _

_si... y qué? solo quería mojarme y ya lo hice_

ok... meterme a la ducha con él adentro no había sido buena idea... ¿por que lo hice primeramente?

no sé como pero tk me alzó y yo abracé sus caderas con mis piernas, no puedo negarlo... esto se sentía tan... bien... pero no puedo... no mientras hay otros aquí en la casa... creanme, me bajaría si no fuera por que tk me estuviera besando enserio, es que es tan... no sé como describirlo en palabras... pero de que es sumamente placentero... lo es... él me pegó contra la pared al tiempo de su manos acariciaban mi cuerpo... empezando desde mis piernas y llegano a mis caderas, subiendo por los brazos y volviendo a bajar por mi pecho... sus manos, sus manos estaban por todos lados y ni qué decir de lo que sentía que crecía en la parte baja... okok debería parar esto...

como sea me bajé y salí de la ducha dejando a tk con las ganas y a mi también

me sequé rápidamente y me vestí con un polo de tk y... nada más

solo el polo de tk

me miré delante del espejo... ¿de verdad no podría verme sexy? hmp... bueno, no importa, en estos momentos suena mi canción favorita... oh si, cada vez que la escucho mi cuerpo se mueve solo, lo juro, absolutamente solo, siempre al ritmo de la música, y esta no es la excepción, fueron minutos los que pasaron cuando sentí a tk rodeandome el cuerpo con sus brazos mientras yo me seguía moviendo entre ellos, fue entonces cuando el susurró en mi oído:

_esto no es justo kari... vas, me provocas y me dejas con las ganas, y ahora te pones a bailar así y me dan ganas de hacerte mía en este mismo momento_

_pues nadie te detiene _

_tu siempre lo haces_

_no siempre_

_pues lo hiciste hace poco _

_pues podrías intentarlo _

_pues hay que intentarlo- _dijo tk al tiempo en que me volteaba y comensaba a besarme

_pues ahora te esperas, quiero cambiarme _

_oh vamos..._

_lo siento, pero quiero cambiarme, deberías hacerlo también _

_pero..._

_voy a cambiarme tk- _le dije mientras entraba al baño con "ropa" en las manos

me gustaba este juego, empezar con algo y dejarlo con las ganas, aunque también me dejo con las ganas a mi... pero me la debe por decir que no soy sexy

claro que en cualquier momento voy a acceder y pasará lo que tenga que pasar

me puse ropa interior y nada más, sí con eso voy a dormir, también si es que duermo esta noche... tk va a pagar por lo que dijo...

_**sabemos muy bien que tu quieres caer en lo que el dice **_

shhhh ese no es el plan **  
**

_**pero eso quieres...**_

no caeré

_**claro...**_

ugh que espesa... bueno... como sea, así como estoy salgo del baño y veo que tk solo está en boxer viendo televisión, por lo que estaba de costado y aún no me había visto salir, eso es bueno, me acomodo a su lado y el voltea, solo puede mirarme con una expresión de asombro en el rostro al tiempo en el que yo me siento encima de él y me agacho hasta que pude recostar mi cabeza en su pecho

_holi_

_hola - _respondió tk mientras se daba la vuelta y yo quedaba debajo de él_\- provocándome otra vez kari... debería enseñarte a que eso no se debe hacer nunca _

pues no sería mala idea...

_solo dime algo tk..._

_¿que quieres que te diga?- _dijo tk mientras besaba mi cuello

_¿como me veo?_

_¿como te ves?_

_sí, ¿como me veo?_

_te ves sensual, enserio, si no me dejas hacerte mía no sé que voy hacer...  
_

_¿Y dices que no soy sexy?_

* * *

**ok... solo tengo algo que decir... **

***redoble de tambores* **

**¿quieren o no quieren lemon? 7u7**


	14. Gracias (lemmon)

**Sslove: jajaja eres de méxico? :3 yo quiero ir ahí XD bueno bueno, anteriormente si he escrito lemmon pero en unas hojas y luego las boté :'v como sea, sé que te he dejado con las "ganas" muajajaja, ya viene ya viene, tranquila mujer XD **

**ShadowyWriter: me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad es que kari comportandose así, como que... es algo raro si lo vemos por el lado de que ella es algo "reservada" pero... bueh... me gusta como la estoy poniendo y espero que a ti igual  
**

**Sory-Sama:hola! ¿es la primera ves que dejas review? creo que si ¿verdad? no recuerdo haber visto un review tuyo anteriormente, espero que te esté gustando el fic :3**

**es curioso que los tres empiecen con "S" XD **

**ah si , un cambio, tk está únicamente con polo y un bóxer XD :3 **

**¿saben todos los lemmon que me he leído para hacer esto? :v bueno... aqui le dejo el capi... DISFRUTENLO 7W7 **

**dejen reviews :3 **

* * *

**_gracias... _**

_hola - _respondió tk mientras se daba la vuelta quedando kari debajo de él_\- provocándome otra vez kari... debería enseñarte a que eso no se debe hacer nunca _

pues no sería mala idea...- pensó ella

_solo dime algo tk..._

_¿que quieres que te diga?- _dijo tk mientras besaba su cuello

_¿como me veo?_

_¿como te ves?_

_sí, ¿como me veo?_

_te ves sensual, enserio, si no me dejas hacerte mía no sé que voy hacer...  
_

_¿Y dices que no soy sexy?_

_pues retiro lo dicho, te ves seexy, MUY sexy- _dijo el rubio mirandola a los ojos

aquellos ojos... ella podía entir como su mirada traspasaba todo su ser, siempre había sido él... siempre fue lo que estuvo buscando... realmente fue muy ciega al presentarse a su boda con alguien que no quería... pero el la salvó... y ahora están juntos, MUY juntos, ella sabe que lo ha estado provocando... sabe que esto no va a parar hasta que ambos hagan lo que están deseando hacer desde hace no mucho tiempo... sabe que si no acepta que pase esto se arrepentiría luego, por que ella lo quiere...

ella lo desea...

_¿tk...?_

_¿sucede algo kari? _

_¿me amas?_

_claro que si tonta, te amo, deberías saberlo ya... _

_te amo tk... y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, sabes que no lo soportaría otra vez..._

_yo tampoco kari... te amo demasiado y..._

kari no lo dejó terminar, puesto que comenzó a besarlo, pasaron unos segundos cuando ella se separó

_kari..._

_solo... hagámoslo ¿si?- _dijo ella mirandolo al tiempo que volvía a voltearse los papeles, siendo ella la que estaba arriba

azul y castaño, castaño y azul, sus miradas traspasaban sus alma, sus memorias, todo su ser... él la deseaba, no por que fuera alguien muy hermosa, que lo haya estado tratando de provocar varias veces ya lo había "encendido" momentos atrás y ahora que la tenía junto a él no se iba a poder escapar otra vez, ya no... ella también lo deseaba, deseaba ser una con él, deseaba poder demostrarle su amor como nadie más podría hacerlo... quería que él supiera que ella no se separaría de su lado... núnca...

las manos de kari se movían solas... fue sacandole el polo a tk haciendo que esta fuera a parar a indefinidos lugares de aquella habitación, besaba sus hombros, pecho y abdómen, sacandole uno que otro sonido a el rubio que solo se dejaba hacer mientras que pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de aquella castaña, si tiempo atrás, cuando eran apenas los mejores amigos, alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría así algún día con ella... se hubiera muerto de risa, no sin antes darle la golpiza de su vida a quien dijera eso... y ahora, estando realmente así... no se podría imaginar una vida distinta a esta...

casi sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban con ropa interior, fue entonces cuando tk volvió a colocarla debajo de ella

_supongo que es mi turno ¿verdad?_

_supongo que si- _respondió kari dandole una pícara sonrisa

takeru desabrochó el brasier de kari, haciendo que de un momento a otro sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojizo intenso, la castaña trató de cubrirse con los brazos al momento que tk le quitaba completamete su "protección"

_kari..._

_es que... m-me da... vergüenza..._

_tranquila..- _tk ejerció un poco de fuerza para mover los brazos de kari, pero aún así ella no dejaba que los moviera- _sé que estás nerviosa y quizás algo asustada, yo también lo estoy, pero te amo y eso es lo que importa ¿no? _

las palabras de tk hicieron que algo dentro de ella hiciera un "click", ella estaba dispuesta a darle lo más preciado para ella, no podían parara ahora... no ahora, que por fin se ha decidido

lentamente la castaña fue moviendo sus brazos, despegandolos de su pecho, al instante de hacerlo abrazó a tk y pude sentir el roce de sus pieles

simplemente exquisito

¿como es que antes no había sentido eso? cuando iban a bailar, el siempre la agarraba de la cintura y sus cuerpos se pegaban, ¿por que eso es diferente ahora?

kari fue acostumbrandose a estar casi desnuda frente a tk, por lo que sus brazos se fueron relajando al rededor de su cuello y se dejó caer en la cama ya que estaba algo "colgada" a él, al momento que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, ambos sonrieron...

_hermosa..._

¿desde cuando kari tenía un cuerpo tan... bien formado? ¿siempre había estado así? ¿como es que no se dio cuenta de eso antes?

las manos del rubio se comenzaron a mover desde sus piernas, caderas, cintura, hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, solo fue una caricia, una pequeña, la cual hizo que kari diera un leve gemido y se revolviera un poco en sus brazos, ese sonido había sido maravilloso para el rubio por lo que lo agarró completamente empezando a amasarlo

kari solo podía gemir, eso era delicioso, era... raro... pero se sentía bien, fue un segundo, cuando ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió algo humedo donde estaban las manos de tk, eso hizo que abriera los ojos y lo mirara, descubriendo de que el rubio tenía su boca lamiendo su pezón, cuando tk succionó ella casí dió un grito si no fuera por que se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, había más gente en la casa, no quería que todos se enteraran del momento en el que ella hacía... "cosas de mayores"

mientras que tk lamía y succionaba uno de los senos de kari tenía el otro en la mano, amazandolo como había hecho con el primero

escuchar como kari trataba de ocultar sus gemidos era algo tan tierno y a la vez algo excitante para tk, ¿quien se iba a imaginar que la dulce kari iba a tener un lado tan pervertido?

estar así, ambos, cubiertos unicamente con una prenda, significaba mucho más de lo cualquiera podría pensar

esto era tan...

intimo...

amos, sudados y sonrojados, ¿que hacer ahora? ¿cómo seguir?

de pronto kakri se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa ¿y si no lo hace bien? ¿y si todos los demás se enteran? ¿y si tk no lo disfruta?

las ideas que se empezó a hacer en su cabeza hicieron que se ponga un poco cohibída ante el rubio por lo que dejó,por solo unos segundos, de tocarlo, fueron escasos segundos pero aún así él se dió cuenta de que algo sucedía ¿será posible que ella se este arrepintiendo? ¿acaso ya no quería hacerlo? ¿él hizo algo malo?

_kari...?_

_lo siento... yo..._

_está bien, si no quieres... podremos hacerlo otro día...- _definitivamente, estaba usando todo su aoutocontrol para no hacerla suya en ese momento, en realidad, él deseaba hacerlo, no soportaría no hacerle el amor...

_si quiero tk es solo que..._

_¿Qué sucede?_

_es que... ¿y si no lo hago bien? ¿que pasa si no te gusta, si no soy lo suficiente para tí?_

esta chica.. ¿como podría pensar que no le gustaría? la ama ademasiado como para no gustarle lo que están haciendo, era algo absurdo lo que ella estaba pensando...

_kari..._

_a lo mejor haré algo mal y lo arruinaré todo... _

_kari escuchame, sé que estás nerviosa y hasta preocupada por hacerlo _

_bien, yo también lo estoy ya que es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto pero te amo, te amo demasiado y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, estoy dispuesto a demostrarte cuanto te puedo llegar a dar, cuanto te puedo amar...- _susurró tk al oído de la castaña, de su castaña

¿como no amarlo? es una persona tan.. asdfgh, (sí... asdfgh :v)

_te amo tk... te amo y yo..._

_shhh... solo... siente... dejate llevar, ya verás como te calmas_takeru, sin saber cuando ni como, había dirigido una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de hikari, por sobre la ropa, solo rozó la intimidad de ella haciendo que la castaña diera gemidos de placer, ese sonido fue algo celestial para él, por lo que optó en empezar a tocarla con mayor libertad, él era de ella y ella de él...

_ah... tk... _

si así se ponía si la tocaba, por encima de la ropa...

takeru terminó por retirarle la ropa interior, y comenzó a tocarla, otra vez, se sentía tan suave y mojada, sentía como sus dedos se resbalaban por la intimidad de ella, con los gemidos que ella le daba pudo haberse corrido, por lo que tuvo que controlarse bastante, cuando la miró descubrió que aquella hermosa castaña estaba sonrojada y hasta se moría ligeramente el labio antes de cada gemido, takeru decidó que ya era hora de algo más...

fue cuando la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, ya que sintió algo entrar en ella, el rubio había metido uno de sus dedos en ella, envistiendola lentamente, eso le fascinó a ella por que quería que fuera más rápido

_ah.. ah... t-tk..._

_¿que sucede? ¿no te gusta?- _le preguntó tk mirandola pícaramente

_hmmm... sí, si me gusta pero... m-más rá-rápido..._

_así que quieres que vaya más rápido..._

_s-sí... _

takeru detuvo sus movimientos, y antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo introdució un segundo dedo, esta ves evistiendola un poco más rápido, esto hizo que la castaña gimiera más alto, aunque solo un poco por que se mordía el labio para no llegar a gritar

_me encanta cuando tratas de controlarte sabiendo de que es algo casi imposible... _dijo el rubio empezando a mover sus dedos más rápido dentro de ella mientras la volvía a besar, luego de eso comenzó a bajar hasta su entre pierna... fue cuando sacó sus dedos y kari volvió a hablar...

_t-tk... ¿que hac... ah!_

takeru había empezado a lamer la intimidad de su castaña, provocando mayores gemidos en ella, su lengua pasaba por su clítoris y hasta le daba pequeños mordiscos,claro que sin llegar a lastimarla

esto era demasiado para ella, era... oh, dios

_ah... ah... t-tk... voy a..._

y fue ahí cuando kari alcanzó el clímax

takeru, satisfecho al ver salir los jugos de su amada, volvió a subir hasta su rostro para volver a besarla, kari decidió que no iba a ser la única que tenga placer, por lo que decidió mandar a la mrd toda su vergüenza, y de un movimeito hizo que el rubio quedara debajo de ella

_supongo que es mi turno ¿verdad? _dijo kari al tiempo en que sus manos viajaban hasta la intimidad de tk, comenzó a tocarlo, mientras el rubio daba algún que otro gemido apenas perceptible... ella metió una de sus manos dentro del bóxer de tk, solo llegó a tocar la punta y takeru la agarró fuertemente de las caderas ¿que sucedía con él? ¿le estaba gustando? comenzó a tocarlo, aún un poco nerviosa, de arriba hacia abajo, llegando a la punta y volviendo a bajar, estuvo así un tiempo hasta que decidió, por fin, comenzar a bajar por el torso de tk, dejando un rastro de besos, cuando llegó a la "parte baja" le sacó el bóxer dejando que al fin libre, el miembro erecto de tk se irguiera orgullosamente ante ella... ¿como era que escondía todo... ESO en sus pantalónes? ella levantó su mirada para ver a takeru, el solo le sonreía...

_pue... puedo tocarlo?-_ que tonta pregunta, ya lo había estado tocando anteriormente y ahora le pregunta si puede hacerlo ¡pero que estúpida era!

el solo asintió

algo temerosa ella se acercó un poco más, lo agarró sintiendo como tk daba un suspiro, obviamente tratando de contenerse, ella comenzó a subir y bajar, otra vez como lo hizo hace unos segundo atrás, cada vez un poco más rápido, llegó un momento en el que si puedo escuchar más fuertes los supiros de gozp de takeru, el lo estab disfrutando, el estaba hací por ella...

lentamente acercó el miembro a sus labios, lo tocó ligeramente y sintió a tk tensarse un poco

¿y si no le gustaba eso? como él había echo eso con ella.. pues pensaba que tal ves... a él también le gustaría...

_si-sigue por favor, hikari..._

¿que siguiera? eso quiere decir que le estaba gustando ¿verdad?

la castaña comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en todo su miembro, para después, meterselo todo en la boca, se sentía caliente y hasta algo palpitante, comenzó a subir y bajar con el miembro en la boca, cada vez más y más rápido, sabiendo que a takeru le gustaba que lo hiciese...

fue entonces cuando tk no lo soportó más y en un moviemiento velóz hizo que ella volviera a quedar debajo de él...

_kari si no dejas que te haga mía... si no dejas que te haga el amor ahora mismo... no sé de lo que seré capaz_

_tk... solo hazlo, te pertenezco tk... _

tk se posó en la entrada de kari, aunque él estuviera a punto de perder la cordura tenía, debía de preguntarle si ella también lo quería...

_estás segura?_

_completamente... hazlo tk... _

con aquella autorización él empezó a ingresar en ellallegando al punto de sentir una "barrera", dandole a entender que el sería el primero... no es que estuviera iseguro de eso, pero aún así eso lo traquilizó un poco, pudo percibir como hikari se tensaba un poco y se abrazaba más fuerte a él, también sintió algo mojado en su hombro y se asustó

_kari...? no llores... hey... _

_n-no... traquilo... _

_si te duele podemos dejarlo ahí _

_tk... haslo... quiero que me hagas tuya... por favor... _

_pero... si te duele mucho... _

_la pri,era vez siempre duele ¿no?- _dijo ella sonriendole y comenzando a besarlo para tratar de convencerlo

el captó el mensaje por lo que terminó de entrar en ella en una sola estocada, ella dejó de besarla para gemir algo fuerte, decidió que dejaría que ella se acostumbrara a él...

_ugh... maldición... _

_¿qu-qué sucede?_

_es tan... apretado..._

_eso... eso es algo malo...?_

_n-no... es demasiado bueno en realidad, se siente... muy bien kari..._

_te duele mucho?_

_n-no...- _dijo kari, pero por lo que podía ver en su rostro si le dolía...

_tranquila, dejará de dolerte...- _dijo tk comenzando a besarla para luego empezar a tocar uno de sus senos, haciendo que kari se arqueara con la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzó a besarle el cuello succionandolo, dejando una marca, para que todos supieran que ella le pertenecía...

kari comenzó a mover sus caderas dandole a entender a tk que es lo que ella deseaba, por lo que él comenzó a embestirla suavemente

_ah... tk... _

él seguí embistiendola, aumentando ligeramente el ritmo de cada una, kari uniendose también al ritmo en el que iban, enredó sus piernas detrás de las caderas de tk y sintió, en esa posición, que tk entraba más en ella

sus embestidas la volvían loca, era demasiado bueno, era delicioso, simplemente delicioso... ¿por que no lo había provocado antes?

ella decidó de que era tiempo de cambiar de posición por lo que hizo que tk saliera de ella y se sentara, recostando su espalda en la pared, entonces, la castaña metió a tk dentro de ella por su propia cuenta, definitivamente así lo sentía muchísimo más adentro, comenzó a dar pequeños brincos encima de tk haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera de ella al tiempo en que sus senos rebotaban al ritmo de ella, esa imágen era la más pervetida que tenía de kari, toda sudada, sonrojada y excitada... atrapó uno de sus senos en su mano y luego de amasarlo comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo y succionarlo, eso fue demasiado para kari, así que lo jaló hacia atrás y terminó por recostarse mientras tk aún la penetraba, cuando sintío que las paredes de kari comenzaban a apretarlo más...

_tk... ah... ah... voy a... _

_yo... también..._

_hazlo adentro tk... _

comenzó a embestirla más rápido de lo que ya estaba haciendolo haciendo que ella llegara al segundo clímax, antes de que gritara la besó, una... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco estocadas más y él también llegó, como ella se lo pidió, se corrió dentro de ella, comenzó a salir lentamente, sacandole otro gemido, haciendo que el semen empezara a salir desde dentro de ella.

tk se acostó al lado de ella, atrayendola hacia si... antes de quedarse dormidos lograron susurrar...

_gracias... kari... te amo mi vida _

_gracias a ti... _


	15. Nervios

**Sslove: jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado, no sabes todas las dudad que tenía al publicarlo o no, jejeje, bueno, me tuve que leer muchos lemmon's uno por cada vez que escribia algo XD, te perdono por haber llegado tarde por que yo tambien les debo una disculpa por que me demoré mucho  
**

**ShadowyWriter: jajaja tu crees? dudaba en subirlo o no y cuando lo volví a leer no supe como fue que escribi todo eso pero bueh...**

**NikiUzuku04: jajaja mujersh, eres una perver 7w7 supongo que más adelante habrá más, o al menos eso creo **

**TuT sé que me he demorado, pero tengo una buena excua, esta vez que sí es buena, primero que nada, tenía una semana entera de vagaciones, entonces me dije "sí, ahora publicaré más rápido" pero no, justo esa semana me tuve que enfermar a tal punto que no podía ni salir de mi cama, tanto así que le arruiné el día de las madres a mi madresita TuT, para colmo desde mi cel no podía no sé por que chch, luego de eso cuando estuve bien descubrí que la laptop se la habian llevado para arreglarla y como ahí estaba todo lo que habia escrito... al final, cortaron el internet :v me dejaron un huevo de trabajos en el colegio :v y... chan cha cha cha! se me cortó la inspíración *ba dumm tss* **

* * *

**nervios  
**

abría mis ojos lentamente ya que la luz me daba directamente a la cara y las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la noche y parte de la madrugada hicieron que me sintiera nerviosa y hasta algo avergonzada, fue recién cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba desnuda, aunque una sábana me cubría, no podía evitar sentirme así ya que él me estaba abrazando por la espalda y podía sentirlo, a TODO él, quise moverme paara salir de ahí antes de que él se despertarse y me viera tan... avergonzada... pero definitivamente

el destino me odia **( ****:D )**

sus brazos cobraron vida alrededor de mi cintura y me apegaron más a él... entonces voltee

aún seguía dormido, se veía tan... guapo, churro, lindo, hermoso, etc etc... no puedo creer que con él, con tk, con mi mejor amigo, haya perdido la virginidad, fue algo hermoso, sentí cosas que estoy segura que no sentiría con ninguna otra persona

me acerqué a él hasta que nuestros labios rozaron, quería besarlo pero tampoco quería despertarlo, por lo que me alejé un poco, quería verlo dormir aún... se ve tan pacífico, nada que ver cuando está cerca de mi hermano y el suyo...

Tk abrió lentamente los ojos, esos ojos azules me miraban, siempre me habia guastado sus ojos, ser lo primero que veo en la mañana, de algún modo siempre ha sido mi sueño...

_pretendías irte y dejarme aquí después de lo que sucedió?- _susurró

en mi oído y sentí una descarga recorriendo todo mi cuerpo ¿él estaba despierto cuando yo quise levantarme?

_y-yo... yo no...- _nisiquiera podía hablar, la vergüenza me estaba matando

_sabes que no podrás escapar de mi, ya no, no después de lo que ambos hicimos- _dijo al tiempo en el que me daba un beso en la frente, yo solo pude cerrar los ojos- _te amo kari, te he amado siempre y lo seguiré haciendo toda la vida... _

_tk... también te amo es solo que... _

_¿te sientes avergonzada?- _preguntó él

mierda... ¿por qué tenía que conocerme tan bien?

_¿crees que es fácil estar frente tuyo desnudo y verte desnuda a ti también? si fuera por mi, me quedaría todo el día encerrado contigo y te haría el amor hasta el cansansio _

vale... si no para ya voy a morir sonrojada

_tk...- _susurré cuando aquel rubio que tenía enfrente mío me acercó tanto a él que nuestros labios se volvieron a rozar

_solo dime que me amas, que nunca me vas a dejar, que siempre estarás a mi lado... solo dilo y estaré tranquilo con eso... _

_tk... te amo y lo sabes, no necesitas que te diga que nunca te voy a dejar por que no pienso hacerlo, no voy a abandonarte, no me alejaré de tu lado... siempre voy a estar ahí para ti como sé que estarás tú para mí... - _le dije mientras mi mano acariciaba su rostro... era tan suave...

tk se acercó más y me besó, era un beso tranquilo, cargado de amor, es que de verdad, solo con palabras uno no puede decir todo lo que siente...

tk se puso encima mío mientras seguía besandome, sus manos pasaban por todo mi cuerpo... volver a sentir esta sensación... es algo implemente maravilloso

_*kari! tk! ya despierten, todos ya están abajo*- _dijo sora, la cual estaba detrás de la puerta

yo solo sonreí, tk había echo un adorable puchero, se veía tan lindo...

_no es justo... _

_no podemos hacer nada, debemos bajar y lo sabes... _

_ya sé ya sé, tu hermano es capas de venir y sacarme a patadas de aquí.._

_jajaja_

_¡Ya vamos! nos bañamos y bajamos_

_*ok, pero apurense* _

_...*...*...*_

luego de bañarnos, lo cual fue una tarea difícil ya que lo único que tk hacía era besarme, apegarme a él o siemplemente ponerme contra la pared y él, estabamos todos desayunando abajo, al parecer ese día habían madrugado, al menos eso creo por que había comida, bastante comida, por lo que supongo que fueron a la ciudad a comprar...

_y cuentenos chicos ¿que hicieron anoche?- _dijo matt con una mirada pícara

_pues nada en epecial... solo jugabamos...- _dijo tk, quien estaba a mi costado, yo lo entendía con un doble sentido, él lo decía de la manera más natural, como si deverdad hubieramos hecho eso y no "eso" (no sé si me explico)

_ah... y... ¿que jugaron?_

_cartas- _respondió otra ve_z, en_serio era un experto en esto, si yo no hubiera estado ahí también se lo creería...

_como sé, lo único que yo sé es que ayer kari le cerró la puerta en la cara a tk- _dijo ken, haciendo que todos los presentes ahí rieramos...

_lo había olvidado... ¡kari me cerraste la puerta en la cara! ¡y era MI habitación! ¡no tenías derecho mujer!- _gritó tk apuntandome con un dedo

_primero que nada, me bajas ese_ dedito-dije haciendo que tk deje de apuntarme, oh sí, el poder de las mujeres...- _segundo,__ fue tu culpa y lo sabes, además no entiendo de qué te quejas, de todas maneras entraste y me hiciste bullying y ya te he dicho que no me digas mujer_

todos nos miraban como si fueramos la cosa más entretenida de este mundo, es que de verdad, siempre peleabamos po tonterías, y esta era una de esas...

tk se acercó hasta llegar a mi oído y susurró un _"no creo que hacerte el amor sea bullying, es más hasta me pedías que te de más y más, no te hagas que a ti también te gustó"_

en serio, él quiere que muera avergonzada_  
_

_hey chicos, ¿que tanto cse secretean? hablen yo también quiero saber...!- _dijo mimi

_na-nada...- _dije mirando hacia el suelo, el techo, la silla, la cocina, la mesa, cualquier cosa, menos a los seres humanos delante mío que me miraban como si trataran de entrar en mi mente, maldito tk y su gusto de ponerme nerviosa

fue ahí cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar... lo cogí y todos me miraron, la llamada provenía de un numero desconocido, algo dentro de mí me decía que no contestara... pero tenía que distraerme con algo, y esta llamada era mi salvación, o almenos eso espero, así que lo hice...

contesté esa llamada...

_diga..._

_hola amor...- _dijo esa voz... oh mierda...

* * *

**Cuando me llegue un review subo la otra parte, es que no tengo inspiracion :D TuT y hasta aquí dió mi mente, por eso lo demás lo voy hacer aparte...  
**


	16. Sentimiento

**Sslove:jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado, la verdad es que me sentia mal de ponerlo por que no estaba como yo quería pero en fin :D  
**

**ShadowyWriter:que bueno que te gusto, bueno como dije, despues de uno o dos capitulos él ya tenía que aparecer, ya sabes, para darle drama a todo esto :3  
**

**no me maten por favor, tengo una mala racha en todo esto... se que me he desaparecido mucho tiempo... TuT bueh... publicaré el prox capi en unos minutos XD  
**

**sentimiento  
**

_hola amor...- _dijo esa voz... oh mierda

_¿que quieres?- _dije molesta, fue ahí cuando todo me miraron

_esa no es manera de tratar a tu futuro esposo... _

_que yo no quier nada contigo mierda!- _grité al momento de levantarme de la mesa, mientras subía a la habitación que compartía con tk, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a haber noticias de Davis, pero no esperé que fuera tan pronto...

_si lo sé, eso me quedó claro... por cierto, ese anillo está muy bonito, te ves muy tierna cuando te pones a observalo y a jugar con el, pero el que yo te dí te quedaba mejor ¿no lo crees?... _

matenme... solo estaba ahí, parada sin saber que hacer... ¿él me vigilaba? esto era demasiado

_...pero ya no importa, si quieres usar ese anillo para siempre... aún así tu y yo estaremos juntos, aunque yo ya no seré el primero ¿o me equivoco?... después de lo que hiciste anoche con ese rubio... no puedo creer que él fuera tu primera vez... _

no puedo soportar todo esto que me está pasando... ¿como fué que sucedió todo? de un día para otro descubro que las cosas no son como yo creí que eran, descubro cosas que nunca pensé que sucederían... todo esto es demasiado, soy muy joven para que alguien enfermo me esté persiguiendo, para estar escapando de alguien que quiere asesinar a la persona que amo, todo esto es demasiado...

_¿ves? ¿ves que tengo razón? me da asco saber que ustedes ya estuvieron juntos, pero tranquila, aún así te aceptaré como mi mujer aunque estés embarazada... no le haré nada a ese rubio si aceptas venir conmigo, si vuelves a mi, te prometo que nadie saldrá herido... todos tus amigos y familia estarán a salvo, no sabrán nada de mi... solo debes venir conmigo... _

sentí mis piernas temblar y caí de rodillas al suelo ¿es enserio? ahora me pide que me vaya con el para no dañarlos... ¿es que acaso está enfermo?

oh cierto... si está enfermo...

_bueno hermosa te dejo, debo atender algunos asuntos pendientes, te mando un beso _

y colgó

solté el celular y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ¿como era todo esto posible? me sentía mal, asquerosamente vigilada, me da rabia y repulsión saber que estuve con una persona como él, ¿será que fue por que terminé con él que salió a flote ese lado suyo? ¿será que todo es mi culpa?

el aire comienza a faltarme por que reprimo mis sollozos ya que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para no alarmar a los de abajo...

_kari... _

esa voz... tk...

_kari dime ¿que sucedió?- _ preguntó al momento en que se agachaba hasta llegar a mi altura y me abrazaba... siempre me tranquilizaban sus abrazos, pero por otro lado... ¿les ha pasado que tratan de repirimir el llanto, viene alguien, los abraza y a la mierda todo? bueno, pues estoy en esa situación

todo los sollozos, todas las lágrimas que había tratado de no soltar empezaron a salir... abracé más fuerte a tk, con él me sentía segura, simplemente... mi lugar feliz...

fueron escasos segundos cuando ya todos habian subido a ver que había pasado conmigo...

me sentía tan pequeña, derrepente tenía la necesidad de que todos me protegieran, y no me gusta... hace tiempo que no me sentía así, es horrible sentir que deben protegerte, es horrible sentir que no puedes hacer nada... que eres pateticamente debil e inútil y que no hay manera de proteger a los que amas excepto yendote con la persona que más daño le ha causado al amor de tu vida... todo esto es una mierda

_kari... ¿que sucede...?- _dijo tai

yo no hablaba, no quería hacerlo... me sentía humillada, mi hermano, matt, sora, mimi, ken, yolei y tk me veían llorar...

_me llamó... Davis.. él... _

sentí los brazos de tk tensarse alrededor mío... ¿cómo no hacerlo? Davis había "desaparecido" y ahora ha vuelto para volverlas un infierno...

_chicos... por favor... dejenos solos... _\- susurró tk lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan

_pero tk...- _dijo mimi

_por favor...- _pidió tk una vez más, por alguna razón sentí que se estaban contendiendo de hacer algo, pero no sé de que...

todos comenzaron a salir, al igual que tk, me he quedado algo confundida ¿no se iba a quedar?

me levanto del suelo y me tiro a la cama, boca abajo con la cara entre la almohada, solo quiero llorar, llorar, llorar ¿sabes que más? exacto! llorar... quisiera hacerlo hasta cansarme y dormir, luego despertar y descubrir que todo esto fue solo una pesadilla...

sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y unos brazos rodearme... era tk, hizo que me volteara para mirarlo y me besó... estaba molesto, podía notarlo...

_-__tk..._

_-¿llamó?_

_-si... él... _

_-¿dijo algo que deba saber?_

_-... hmp..._

_-kari... solo dimelo..._

_ -dijo que nos había estado vigilando, sabe donde estamos, sabe lo que ambos hicimos... sabe que me diste ese hermoso anillo, sabe todo_

_-nos ha estado vigilando joder...- _susurró tk tan bajo que casi no se escuchaba

lo abracé más fuerte mientras volvía llorar, ¿como nuestra vida pudo cambiar tanto? cuanto daría para que todo esto sea una simple pesadilla... tk me susurra al oído que me calme, que todo va a estar bien... ¿como podría saberlo él? pueden matarnos a todos en cualquier momento, tk no puede saber que todo estará bien...

_kari... tranquila, no voy a irme de tu lado... no de nuevo, lo he prometido... _

tk siempre estaría a mi lado... eso lo sé y me hace sentir segura, sé que él luchará por mi, no me dejará ir, no dejará que me lleven... de verdad me alegro de tenerlo junto mío... pero aún así este sentimiento que tengo en el interior no se me quita con nada...


	17. Misión Suicida

**ShadowyWriter: jajaja me ganaste antes de publicar XD, bueno la desesperacion de kari fue como que un boom ya que ella no se esperaba eso, mucho menos que la hayan espiado todo este tiempo  
**

**Sslove: oks oks tambien me ganaste XD, ya sé ya sé da miedito lo de davis pero asi es XD**

**bien.. hemm como en este capi hay mucha conversación desde cierta parte pondré quien dice cada cosa por ejemplo:**

**matt: hey! están bien todos?**

**tk: si si, aca todos bien...**

**bueno... hemmm hay sufrimiento en este capi, no me maten TuT**

**Misión Suicida****  
**

abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de encontrarlo aquí conmigo, pero no estaba ¿A dónde se habrá ido? lo último que recuerdo es que me quedé dormida en sus brazos... me levanté de la cama dispuesta a buscarlo, bajé hasta el primer piso y me di con la sorpresa de que no había nadie... esto es raro... decidí volver a subir, traté de abrir cada uno de las puerta de los demás pero todas estaban cerradas con llave... ¿dónde carajos se metieron todos?

mi celular sonó y ví el número de tk, me estaba llamando

_ola? tk? ¿en dónde estás?_

_..._

_tk? _

_jajajaja no cariño... soy yo... pero espera que te lo paso.../ kari! kari me escuchas?! no vayas a ser nada de lo que te diga_

_maldito... ¿qué le hiciste? _

_traquila muñeca... solo te necesito a ti, lo sabes, si vienes no pasará nada, por cierto... te ves tan linda cuando te acabas de levantar..._

sentí lágrimas en mis mejillas... mi infierno acababa de comenzar

* * *

algo húmedo en mis mejillas... ¿que es? ¿lágrimas? en un principio lo era... ahora son... ¿labios? abro mis ojos y veo a tk besando parte de mi rostro donde al parecer antes habían lágrimas...

_¿soñaste algo malo? _

_no lo sé...- _mentí, si me acuerdo de todo lo que soñé pero sé que cuando le diga me pondré a llorar otra vez

_entonces no llores- _dijo dandome un beso rápido y dirigiendose hacia un escritprio que tenía la laptop abierta... ¿que habrá estado haciendo antes de despertarme? lo vi poniendose unos lentes, los cuales los usaba cada vez que se quedaba por horas delante una pantalla, me levenaté y acerqué hacia él, hizo que me sentara en sus piernas mientras seguía haciedo lo que sea que haga...

_tk? ¿que haces?_

_investigo..._

_¿investigas? _

_sí... _

_¿que cosa? _

_sobre él_

es verdad, hasta ahora, nadie ha investigado nada, supongo que es el primero en hacerlo, por eso eran los lentes, al parecer ha estado frente a la pantalla, tengo que admitirlo, con lentes se ve más... no sé... asdfgh

_-¿qué has podido averiguar? _

_-haber... según wikipedia y otras páginas es un tipo de trastorno de personalidad que se caracteriza primariamente por inestabilidad emocional, pensamiento extremadamente polarizado y dicotómico y relaciones interpersonales caóticas __Las personas con este trastorno también tienen tasas altas de trastornos concurrentes, como depresión, trastornos de ansiedad, abuso de sustancias y trastornos de la alimentación, así como los comportamientos suicidas o suicidios._

_-¿dice tambieén sobre las causas? _

_-sí, bueno la mayoría de veces la causa es hereditaria, sin embargo tambien hay otras..._

_-¿cuáles son?_

_ -relaciones intensas y tempestuosas con la familia, amigos y seres queridos, que en general cambia entre la cercanía, __ _una aversión o ira extremas_ y amor extremo, oséa una obsesión hacia alguien...  
_

\- Obsesión... ya veo... ¿algo más sobre eso?

\- sí... _La inestabilidad afectiva se produce en forma de cambios de ánimo muy notables y sobre todo, muy exagerados, es como si estas personas tuvieran un "amplificador" en su sistema emocional, de manera que todo lo viven a lo bruto, especialmente todo lo malo, porque esta inestabilidad o variabilidad tan acusada rara vez se dan con alegrías y euforia, aunque tampoco son descartables, sino que son, más bien, tránsitos repentinos y muy intensos de una relativa calma a una ira brutal, o hundimiento descomunal o una desesperación muy drástica..._

_-vaya... _

_-nos enfrentamos a algo muy... _

_-¿grande? lo sé _

_-pero estaré para ti... y luego, cuando todo esto termine seremos como siempre hemos sido... _

_-los chicos... ¿ellos ya...?_

_-sí, ya les dije, ninguno piensa abandonarte lo sabes... _

_chicos! alisten sus cosas... debemos irnos ahora! - _gritó Tai mientras Matt sacaba todas nuestras cosas y las metía en una maleta

_¿que sucede? _

_debemos irnos ahora! no me contradigan! vamonos ya... _

_ya! mierda ya!_

tk ayudó a su hermano a terminar las maletas, y me jaló hacia la salida, sigo sin entender por que debemos salir... en un auto estaban matt, sora, tai y mimi en el otro estabamos ken, yolei, tk y yo

matt arrancó y tk solo lo siguió avanzabamos rápido, muy rápido ¿pasaba algo malo? no tengo ni la menos idea... mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse casi sin darme cuenta y me quedé dormida...

...*...*...*...*

kari se quedó dormida, la verdad es que no me sorprende, todo esto es muy agotador... si no fuera por que la amo más que a nada en este mundo me hubiera retirado de todo esto, pero no puedo dejarla sola, no es solo por la promesa que le hice, también por que no quiero dejarla con todo esto, no voy a permitirl que vuelvan a llevarsela, no más

_tk, ten toma esto...- _dijo ken entregandome algo pequeño

_¿qué es esto?- _pregunté

_un comunicador... todos tenemos uno, a kari le daré uno cuando despiert, cuando quieras habalr solo presionalo ligeramente, no vayas a ser como Tai que lo presionó como sea y se hundió más, no sabes todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que se calmara y poder sacarselo, en fin, cuando ya no quieras hablar, vuelves a presionarlo ¿de acuerdo? _

_sí... ahora... ¿me podrías decir por que estamos... no sé escapando?_

_iban a ir _

_¿qué?_

_escuchame, que yo este acá no quiere decir que no he dejado a nadie investigando todo esto, me avisaron de que iban a venir hacia aquí entonces, tuvimos que salir de ahí antes de que llegaran _

_ya veo... _

**_matt:_** _bien, debemosir más de prisa ¿de acuerdo tk?  
_

**_Tai:_**_ pero a lo mejor ya los perdimos..._

**_ken:_** _como se nota que sabes muy poco de esto tai... ellos son, como decirlo... profesionales, saben todo lo que hacen y tienen todo fríamente calculado _

**_mimi: _**_¿y por qué no calientemente calculado?  
_

**_ken y matt: ..._**

**_tk: _** _todos son unos tontos ya les dije todo lo que sé sobre la enfermedad de Davis... él no se va a rendir tan fácilmente, demás que nos estuvo espiando... _

escuché un sonido y miré a traves del retrovisor que kari había despertado, ken ya le habia dado el dispositivo este y le estaba explicando como es que funcionaba, ahora ya podemos estar todos_ "_conectados"

**kari: **_hemm chicos? ¿se han dado cuenta de que hay un auto que nos persigue desde hace poco? _

**_ken, matt tk y tai: _**_¿pero qué mierda?  
_

vi como ken se volteaba rápidamente para poder ver si era cierto o no lo que acababa de decir kari, exectivamente habian otros dos autos siguiendonos... dios mi mi señor, esto ya es... demasiado...

Él celular de kari sonó, pero ella no quería contestar...

_contesta- _dije- _y ponlo en altavoz..._

kari solo me miró, pero hizo caso a lo que le pedí, contestó, lo puso en alta voz y me lo puso cerca

_hola querida... debo decirte que no fue bueno que se hayan ido sin siquiera resivir a los invitados... ¿acaso no les han enseñado que es de mala educación? mal ah, muy mal, debo admitirlo, no me imagine que Ken tuviera todavía a alguien que me investigue, ken amigo... me has traicionado sabes? eso no hace un mejor amigo... mal muy mal... jajaja en cuanto a ti Takeru... hummm... aún tenemos algo pendiente, no lo olvides... bueno, les dejo a algunos de mis sirvientes para que se diviertan, cuiden a mi castaña por favor, adiós hermosa _

mis manos estaban muy sujetas al volante, estoy furioso, ese hijo de... *suspiro* sé que tenemos algo pendiente, él no va a ganar esta vez... no voy a permitirlo, ni hoy ni núnca...

el sonido de un disparo me sacó de mis pensamientos...

_maldicion... _

**matt: **_hey! están bien todos?_

**tk: **_si si, aca todos bien... ¿qué tal por allá?  
_

**_tai:_** _no muy bien, no sé de donde salió pero una bala pasó por delante de mis ojos joder..._

**_kari:_** _hermano! ¿estás bien? _

**_mimi: _**_tai está bien kari, pero matt no...  
_

**_tk:_** _¿qué sucedió con mi hermano? _

**_sora:_** _es que... _

**_matt:_** _maldito! hijo de tu p*uta madr*e! acabas de darle a mi auto imbécil! me las vas a pagar!_

**_sora:_** _digamos que le dieron al auto... _

**_yolei:_** _esto es muy loco, en ves de preocuparse por salir de aquí... se procupan por otras tonterías_

avanzabamos lo más rápido que podíamos, pero aún así, cuando sentía que los habiamos perdido, los muy desgraciados volvían a aparecer, eran rápidos, maldición...

**_yolei: _**_¿cómo mierda vamos a salir de esto? nos están siguiendo!_

**_sora:_** _yo tengo una idea, pero no sé si a todos les vaya a gustar... _

**_matt, tai, mimi, ken, yolei tk y kari: _**_habla de una jodida vez sora!_

**_sora:_** _más adelante hay un lago... si llegamos hacia él y hundimos las autos... podríamos salir, y hacer que pierdan nuestro rastro..._

**_matt:_**_sora... te amo, lo sabes pero... ¿¡por qué carajos se te ocurren ese tipo de ideas en momentos como este?! no dejaré mi auto, no después de todo lo que me costó conseguirlo...  
_

**_tai, tk y Ken: _**_pero podría funcionar...  
_

**_matt:_** _estan de joda ¿cierto? _

**_kari:_** _es nuestra única opción al menos por ahora... si saltamos de los autos antes de caer al agua estaremos bien... _

**_matt:_** _pero... _

**_mimi:_** _bien, está decidio, lo haremos, apenas veamos el camino hacia la laguna empezará el plan suicida... _

**_matt:_** _sigo pensando que es mala idea... _

_...*...*...*...*_

no puedo creer que quieran hacer esto... podriamos morir aquí mismo, aunque tampoco hay muchas opciones que digamos... ¿que pasará con mi auto? hace menos de un año que lo tengo... maldita sea la hora en que mi auto se metió en esto... (si salgo vivo de todo esto, mataré a tk, si Davis no lo hace)

_matt? ¿sigues molesto? oh vamos, sabes que es la única opcion que tenemos..._

nos acercabamos cada ves más al dichoso camino ese y aún no me siento preparado para esto...presiento algo malo...

**sora: **_vamos chicos, prepárense, si no me equivoco ya estamos cerca, por favor... solo salten antes de que el auto caiga, se los pido  
_

**_todos: _**_lo prometemos..._

lentamente me fui sacando el cinturón que tenía así como los demás, tengo miedo, no quiero admitirlo pero enserio, tengo miedo...

**_mimi:_**_chicos... mi cinturón se atascó...  
_

**_kari:_** _sáquenla! sáquenla ahora! _

**_sora: _**_no sale!_

maldita sea... sabía que algo iba a sali mal, no puedo nisiquiera bajar la velocidad, y aún así lo haga no lograríamos evitar caer al agua

Veía a Tai desesperado por poder sacarla cuanto antes ¿cómo no estarlo? oh mierda... el agua está cada vez más cerca

_bien... no quedará de otra...- _dijo sora al instante en que sacaba una navaja de no sé donde y trataba de cortar el cinturón...

**sora: **_listo! salta ahora!_

_justo a tiempo... _

todos saltamos, caí rodando hacia un lado con una de las maletas, al igual que cada uno de nosotros , creo que me golpeé con una roca, como sea... me duele mi cuerpo, maldición mi hermoso auto... está hundiendose... oh vierda, una maleta se quedó en el auto, como sea... un momento ¿no se supone que habían 4 maletas exactas en el auto? una para mi, otra para sora, otra para Tai y mimi... y tengo la mía así que a alguien se le quedó la maleta...

**matt: **_hey! repondas chicos! ¿están todos bien?_

**_tai:_**_si si, estoy acá con Mimi  
_

**_mimi:_** _ambos bien_

**_tk: _**_yo estoy buscando a kari, cayó cerca mío_

**_tai:_** _rubio oxigenado, más vale que la encuentres... _

**_kari:_** _tranks tranks, estoy bie, Tk estoycerca tuyo quedate donde estás_

**_ken: _**_yolei está algo asustada pero todo bien_

mientras ellos hablaban, yo aprovecho en buscar a sora, pero no logro encontrarla ¿en donde habrá caído?

**_matt: _**_genial... ¿alguien ha visto a Sora?  
_

**_todos:_**_ ¿no está contigo? _

**_matt:_** _no_

**_kari:_** _oh vamos... no creen que ella haya... _

oh no kari, ni siquiera lo pienses... fui corriendo haci el lago y pude notar que salían pequeñas burbújas de ahí... como si alguien...

oh mierda...

**matt: **chicos... vengan al maldito lago...


	18. Maldiciendo Todo

**ShadowyWriter: jajaja la verdad no sé por que lo hice! pobre Sora TuT la primera en decir que deben saltar del auto y es la que se queda TuT ahora se descubrirá por qué  
**

**Sslove: sabía que iba a asustar a alguien! punto para mi! XD lo de calientamente calculado... no sé por que lo puse, aveces lo uso con mis amigos cuando hablamos jejeje :3 no puedo asegurarte nada con Sora TuT**

**en el anterior capi rompí el record... *redoble de tambores* 2.063 palabras! oh ssiiii! :3**

**no me maten por lo que va a suceder... perdón si es muy corto, se los recompesaré lo juro TuT**

**Maldiciendo todo **

**matt: **_chicos... vengan al maldito lago...  
_

puedo sentir el aire faltarme... ¿acaso sora...? ¿ella había...? ¿enserio estaba...? oh maldición, me cag*o en la vida, en Davis, en su enfermedad y los tipos que nos estaban siguiendo...

estoy de rodillas, en el suelo, en la orilla del lago y lo unico que puedo pensar es ¿por qué demonios no me paro y entro a buscarla? ¡maldito seas estupido cuerpo por no moverte! ¿pero qué...? ¿va a llover? no... ¿estoy llorando? oh vamos, nunca, NUNCA lloro... ¿como demonios no hacerlo si ella podría estar dentro del lago y yo no voy a buscarla? aquellas burbujas que me decían que puede que esté ahí han desaparecido...

_matt!- _gritó mimi, al momento que llegaba con los demás- _¿sora está? _

_no lo sé...- _respondí, es que deverdad no sabía

_bien- _dijo ella mientras comenzaba a, literalmente, desnudarse, bueno no tanto, estaba con un short, pero si se sacó el polo que traía puesto, sus zapatillas y medias

_¿que haces mimi?- _dijo Tai tratando de cubrirla, cuando ella le dió el dispositivo que todos teníamos

_¿qué crees que hago? voy a buscar a Sora!- _dijo al instante que Tai la sujetaba, pero ella se soltó y se tiró al lago

_bien... voy yo también- _dijo Kari, pero tk la abrazó y no dejó que se moviera- _sueltame tk!- _gritó, sin embargo el no la soltaba

la verdad, es que las chicas pueden llegar a ser mucho más fuerte que los hombres en ocasiones ¿como lo sé? pues sencillo, apesar de su tamaño, comparado con el de tk, kari, lo ha tirado al suelo para luego quitarse, el "auricular" o como se llame y zambullirse en el lago

esto no se va_ a quedar así...- _dije levantandome, también me quité esa "cosa" y me tiré dentro

...*...*...*...*

sentía una opresión en el pecho y cada segundo que transcurría me hacia sentir más y más liviana... maldita sea la hora en que a la estúpida maleta se le ocurrió engancharse en el maldito asiento... maldita sea la hora en que dí la idea de tirarnos a la laguna... como séa debo salir... pero... me siento tan... débil...

mis parpados me pesan... y no sé... por que... oh mierda no puedo más... ¿Matt?

...*...*...*...*

Nadaba lo más rápido que podía, fueron cuestiones de segundos para poder alcanzar a Mimi y a Kari, gracias Dios por hacer que mi padre me obligara a tomar clases de natación...

Vi que Mimi y Kari trataban de abrir una de las puertas del auto pero se notaba que se les acababa el aire, no iban a resistir más tiempo... les hice unas señales para que subieran pero ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo, las muy tercas querían quedarse...

_suban, ahora- _les dije en señas, solo cuando hice que Mimi botara todo el aire que tenía salieron, mirandome mal, pero salieron, esto iba a ahacerlo yo...

comencé a golpear la ventana, Sora estaba algo inconsiente pero si sintió los golpes que daba, me miró y medio sonrió, se acercó hacia la ventana y comenzó a hacer algunos gestos, la verdad es que no etendí, malditos juegos de charadas que nunca aprendí a jugar...

el auto se hundía cada vez más y me desesperaba no poder sacar a Sora de ahí, ¿que tan profundo era el maldito lago? para colmo el aire comenzaba a faltarme, y para mi maldita mala suerte, acabo de darme cuenta que Sora tiene todo la ropa muy pegada ***maldita sea matt no es momento para estar de pervertido!***

malditas hormonas...

maldito Davis y malditos los hijos de fruta que nos seguían...

Sora comenzó a señalar desesperada detrás mío, cuando volteé pude ver que unos cuantos hombres de Davis habían entrado al agua

MALDITO SEAS MUNDO!

...*...*...*...*

_Maldición! tk dejame bajar!- _grité desesperada, desde que subí con Mimi, Tai y tk nos habían agarrado de tal manera en que no podamos volver a unidirnos, ya habíamos amenazado a tk y a Tai con todo, desde no volver a hablarles y dejarlos sin... pues sin "eso", mejor dicho una abstinencia (creo que así se dice)

pero los muy malditos no nos dejaban ir...

_pero que mier...?- _susurró ken

_que? que pasa?- _preguntó yolei acercandose a él

_debemos irnos, ahora!- _gritó

sin nuestro concentimiento Tai y Tk nos subieron a sus espaldas y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia no sé donde, fue entonces cuando vi que de otra camioneta comenzaban a bajar unos hombres... me parecen conocidos... oh mierda, a esos tipos los vi... alguna ves, creo... ah! los vi hablando con Davis en más de una ocasión... maldita sea, también está ahí Sebastián...

quería ir por Sora, por Matt pero tk no quería soltarme, en cierto modo me siento culpable por que todo esto es por mi...

maldita sea, Sora, Matt, por favor... espero que se salven de ésta...

...*...*...*...*

Nos habíamos refugiado en una disque cueva, pero aún estoy preocupado por mi hermano y Sora, ¿como fue que quedó atrapada ahí?

mi celular comenzó a sonar, era el número de matt!

_hola!? Matt?! donde estás?! estás bien?!- _grité llamando la atención de todos

_mira takeru... no creo que tu hermano se encuentre bien estando con su próximo asesino..._

mis ojos se abrieron como platos, eso no... él no podía... mi hermano y Sora no...

_tk? ¿todo bien?- _susurró Kari al ver mi rostro

_¿es kari? ponme en altavoz...-_

mi cuerpo se movió en automático y puse el altavoz...

_hola a todos, mis peones de ajedréz... bueno solo debo decir que tengo a dos queridas personas aquí..._

_maldito! ¡¿que les has echo?!- _gritó mimi desesperada

_yo? nada... jajaja ¿desconfían de mí? mal eh muy mal... _

_¿que es lo que quieres?- _dijo Kari, temblando

_¿lo que quiero? tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero princesa... te quiero a ti_

_jódete Perra!- _grité con odio

_hey tranquilo... no creo que te convenga hablarme así... a no ser que quieras ser hijo único... - _dijo "advirtiendome"

_yo le hablo así a quien quiera!- _la ira me estaba ganando, cuando lo encuentre voy a matarlo con mis propias manos

_cuida tus palabras niño..._

_cuidalas tú idiota!_

_te lo advertí...- _susurró, podía sentir hasta acá su sonrisa tan repugnante, el sonido de un disparo, un grito ahogado y los gritos de desesperación de una mujer, hicieron que la sagre se me congelara

_felicidades, ahora eres hijo único- _dijo cuando colgó

sentí mis piernas flaquear, acto seguido me vi en el piso, con las manos apoyadas en el... ¿acaso enserio había...?

_MALDITA SEAS!- _grité comenzando a sentir las lágrimas correr en mis mejillas


	19. Adiós tk

**ShadowyWriter: jeje sorry por eso, aunque no sé si es bueno o malo :v sé que estoy siendo mala al hacer todo esto pero... no sé, en una historia con este trama obviamente va a haber sucesos algo fuertes, por decirlo de algún modo ¿no?  
**

**Sslove:sisi ella está bien, pero me da pena el haberla salvado (aunque no del todo por que la han capturado) para que luego sea matt al que disparen y tk sufra TuT**

**capitulo algo corto pero muy... triste (?) mi inspiración solo pudo darme esto TuT**

**Adiós tk**

_MALDITA SEAS!- _gritó tk cuando comenzó a derramar lágrimas..

...*...*...*...*

tk estaba recostado en una "cama" la cual hicimos con lo que encontramos, se supone que estaba despierto, tenia habierto sus ojos pero ellos solo veían la nada, me da... pena, rabia, coraje y hasta miedo verlo así, como si estuviera pero a la vez no aqui... todos se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva menos tk y yo, que estabamos al fondo

_-hey... tk... _

_-... _

_-tk por favor responde, sé que te sientes mal y hasta culpable por eso, pero debes enteder que él... _

_-cállate_

_-p-pero... ¿por que me tratas así tk?- _dije tratando de acariciar su rostro y sonriendole

pero él, simplemente golpeó delicadamente mi mano hacia otro lado, él no quería que lo tocara

_-tk?_

_-que te calles y ya deja de mirarme así _

_-¿mirarte cómo?- _dije sorprendida

_\- ya basta hikari! deja de mirarme con lástima! ¿es que acaso no lo ves? mi hermano... el ya no... _

_-tk calmate... yo..._

_-tú que? ¿quieres que me calme? _

_\- si porfavor... ya basta, vas a ver que todo se solucionará  
_

_-como puedes saber eso?! la vuida de mi hermano no va a volver con nada!_

_-ya... pero sabes que Sora aún sigue viva _

_-ya hikari! primeramente no estariamos en esta posición si no fuera por ti! _

lagrimas comenzaron a caer, una por una, luego a montones, sentía una opresión en el pecho... aun mayor de cuando creí que él me engañaba con Catherine, aún mayor de cuando me despedí de él, aun mayo de cuando me acordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos...

¿cómo podía ser posible que me haya dicho...?

me levanté lentamente del suelo en donde estaba sentada y lo miré , lo miré con el dolor con que hace mucho no sentía y me dispuse a salir de ahí

-_kari! no espera!_

_-¿que espere? acaso serás idiota...- _susurré lo más bajo posible

\- _no quise decir eso kari! _

estaba detrás mío, podía sentirlo, mi corazón me decía que lo esperara que lo perdonara, pero no... ya no lo haré, sentí su mano tomarme por el brazo y acercandome a él, entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos

_-no... juegues... conmigo!- _grité al momento en que le di una bofetada, esto dolía, quemaba, ardía como si fuera una herida... y la verdad esque eso ocasionaron sus palabras

salí corriendo hacia afuera, dejando a tk petrificado en su lugar, al momenot de llegar afuera vi con asombro como Davis se encontraba recostado en un árbol, cuando me vió sonrió y se acercó, traté de buscar a mis amigos y mi hermano, pero no los veía, con Davis aquí esta era **mi única oportunidad para...**

_con razón todo estaba tan calmado aquí afuera... ¿donde están todos?_

_ahí- _dijo señalando dentro de un auto, donde estaban todos mirandome y gritando cosas que no podía entender

Davis siguió acercandome y acarició mi rostro tan... delicadamente para luego besar mi frente, volví a mirar a los demás y ellos me miraban muy asombrados, por dejar que Davis hiciera eso, por no alejarlo

_-vine a recogerte princesa _

iba punto de asentir cuando él volvió a hablar

_-te vas a despedir de alguien?_

estuve a punto de negar pero él llegó

_kari! ¿que mierda crees que estás haciendo? ¿acaso tú...?_

_anda despidete, esperaré aquí_

lo miré y el solo me sonrió con ternura ¿de verdad ese era el loco maniático que nos trataba de matar?

caminé hacia donde estaba tk al momento que jugaba con el anillo entre mis dedos

_kari... ¿que haces? no me digas que tú... jaja no eso es imposible ¿verdad? - _dijo sonriendome pero yo corrí la mirada hacia otro lado, solo espero que esta decisión sea la correcta, tampoco puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados

_-tk... creo que esto te pertence- _dije al momento de agarrar su mano y depositar delicadamente el anillo que llevaba entre mis dedos hace poco

_-¿pero qué...? ¿kari que haces? ¿esto es una broma verdad?- _preguntó tk mirándome algo desesperado, podía ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos intentando salir

todo el reconcor que no había podido demostrarlo antes... sentí como subía como espuma por todo mi ser, fue ahí cuando le dí otra bofetada el me miró algo horrorizado

_te odio... _

_-¿que dices? no te escuché_

_-te odio... Te Odio... TE ODIO!- _le grité una y otra vez

_\- hey pero qué... _

esto me va a doler más a mí que a tí... pero... más me dolió lo que me dijiste hace rato tk...

\- _ojalá núnca hayas interrumpido mi boda_!- volví a gritar, luego miré a los chicos que ya no estaban en el auto, sino los habían sacado y ahora estaban a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, mimi y Yolei me miraban llorando, tai y ken trataban de llegar hacia alguno de nosotros, pero los hombres de Davis no se lo permitían

-_kari...- _dijo tk intentando tocarme

_\- no me toques!- _grité corriendo hacia donde estaba Davis y abrazandolo, esto dolía... me dolía demasiado, pero es mejor así, ya no quiero ponerlos en riesgo a todos

sentía los brazos de Davis envolviendome, con delicadeza pero fuerte, vi a todos los demás me miraban asombrados, muy asombrados

_vámonos Davis... _

_como gustes_

comenzamos avanzar hacia uno de los autos quería volver, mirarlos una última vez... pero no puedo, no debo, tengo que protegerlos de Davis y esta es la única manera de hacerlo

_Davis! regresa! no vas a llevartela!- _gritó tk

_hay ya cállate- _dijo Davis al momento de disparale, aunque no sé si apuntó mal o lo hizo aproposito, la bala solo cayó a un costado de los pies de tk, menos mal, un poco más y tk... ahhh no mejor no pienso en eso- _aceptalo takeru, esta es tu derrota, ella ha aceptado en venir conmigo por su propia voluntad _

entré al auto y recosté mi cabeza en la ventana, Davis subió de piloto, yo de co-piloto los demás hombres comenzaron a subir lentamente a sus autos, aún así uno de ellos seguí a apuntando a mi hermano y a los demás

el auto comenzó a avanzar algo lento y vi a tk correr hacia nosotros al momento que la perona que los apuntaba ingresó en uno de los autos

_acelera- _dije

_no sé tu motivo para hacer esto, pero como gustes princesa- _dijo sonriéndome al momento en que pisaba el acelerador y avanzabamos rápido, muy rápido

por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como tk nos perseguía, hasta que cayó al suelo, trató de levantarse pero solo llegó a arodillarse, levantó una de sus manos hacia el auto

_kari!- _gritó tk

una pequeña y rebelde lágrima solitaria comenzó a salir pero la quité de inmediato

adiós tk...

* * *

**no me maten! no me maten! hay un motivo pra todo esto, lo juro TuT el prox capitulo será publicado pronto, lo prometo **


	20. Voy por ti (extra)

**ShadowyWriter: Se dice que los mayore sacrificios se hacen por amor, supongo que es cierto de algun manera ¿verdad? TuT  
**

**Sslove: ¿Chango? jajaja ¿por qué? bueno, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado que la tristeza o la rabia te cegan y dices cosas que realmente no quieres es decir y nunca se te cruzaron por la mente decirlas? bueno, eso le pasó a tk, el dolor y la rabia de saber que puede que haya perdido a su hermano lo hizo reaccionar así  
**

**como me he ausentado mucho, aquí les dejo un extra ;)**

* * *

**voy por ti (extra)**

por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como tk nos perseguía, hasta que cayó al suelo, trató de levantarse pero solo llegó a arodillarse, levantó una de sus manos hacia el auto

_kari!- _gritó tk

una pequeña y rebelde lágrima solitaria comenzó a salir pero la quité de inmediato

adiós tk...

...*...*...*...*

¿Por qué ella había...? ¿por qué...? no lo entiendo, es mi culpa, no debí haberle dicho eso... pero tampoco era para que se vaya con él ¿o sí?, soy un completo idiota, sé que Tai desea matarme pero...

_tk... ¿que sucedió? ¿por que kakri se fue con...?- _preguntó Yolei muy preocupada

_Fue mi culpa... yo le dije que ella tenia la culpa de todo y..._

definitivamente los golpes fuertes vienen de la familia Yagami

_eres un idiota! ¿¡como se te ocurre decirle eso!?- _gritó Tai al momento que se avalanzaba encima mío para comenzar a golpearme más y más, yo ya no tengo fuerzas como para defenderme- _¿¡que te ocurre!? defiendete malditasea!_

_Tai ya dejalo!- _gritó ken al momento que con la ayuda de Mimi trataban de alejar a Tai de mi, aunque la verdad era yo el que no quería eso ¿masoquismo? no lo sé, pero siento que me merezco estos golpes y más por ocasionar que kari se marchara con Davis...

_no... dejenlo... me lo merezco, yo no fui... no fui capaz de detenerla...- _susurré bajo, aunque de todas maneras Tai y los demas me escucharon mirandome algo tristes, comencé a soltar lágrimas por el dolor que sentía, no por los golpes sino por su partida ¿por qúe lo hizo? ¿de verdad fue mi culpa? kari... habíamos prometido no separarnos...

_hmp... no tiene caso lamentarse, hay que ir y traerla de regreso- _dijo Tai ayudandome a levantar

_no sé si pueda... ella... ella me odia... y..._

¿cuantos golpes iba a resivir?

esta vez fue Yolei la que me golpeó, bueno una bofetada no es tanto como los puños de Tai...

_escuchame bien idiota, conozco a mi mejor amiga, y si ella hizo esto no es por que te odia realmente, es por que quería protegernos a nosotros, quería protegerte a ti ¿entendiste? ya deja de ser tan ilúso como para pensar que ella de verdad te odia!- _gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

_yolei... yo...- _no sabía que decir, Dios si hasta ella demuestra ser más fuerte y madura que yo en estos momentos- _no sé que decir la verdad es que... _

_tk... ¿amas a mi hermana?- _preguntó Tai tomandome por los hombros

_más que a mi vida...- _respondí, seguro de mi respuesta ¿como no amarla? lo he hecho toda mi vida, desde que la conozco

_entonces lo único que debes decir es... vamos a ir por ella ¿acaso dejarás que ese desraciado te gane? ¿vas a dejar que Sora y Matt sigan con él?_

_pero matt... el ya..._

_no lo digas tk... algo dentro de mi me dice que sigue vivo- _dijo Tai sonriendome

_si- _dije volviendo a sonreír

_En fin niñatos, tomemos las cosas vamos por kari_

Kari... prometí que no te iban a volver separar de mi lado, lamento no haber cumplido esa promesa pero dejame decirte que pase lo que pase voy a ir por ti, no pienso perderte otra vez y menos a manao de una ser como ese y eta promesa si la voy a cumplir, te aseguro que algún día saldremos de esto, haremos todo lo qu planeamos juntos...

miré el anillo en mi mano y la cerré derramando una lágrima

Voy por ti, solo espero que no sufras hasta que yo llegue, porfavor... esperame


	21. Princesa

**ShadowyWriter: Me alegro que te haya gustado :3 la verdad es que no sabía si subirlo o no, no estaba muy convencida pero que bueno que te haya gustado ;3  
**

**Sslove: ahhh jajaja ya entendí ya entendí XD, tenemos que admitir que aveces los hombres son algo lentos, es que se quedó shockeado con lo de "ojalá núnca hayas interrumpido en mi boda" oséa... imagínatelo... pobresito, pobre su kokoro TuT, A mi me dió cosita escribir esa parte, no sé como que no quería que sufra pero tenía que ser así, para que Davi se lo creshera 7w7 bueno... ya vere como hago para que rescaten a kari :3  
**

**nota: ESTO YA PARECE NARUO POR EL RELLENO XD bueno bueno, el proximo va a haber más acción  
**

* * *

**Princesa  
**

seguía en el auto don Davis, me sentía pésimo por lo que hice, por haberle dicho esas palabras a Tk, más que nada... sentía como si hubiera botado una parte de mi a la basura... me siento tan extraña, si el anillo en el dedo... para mi ese anillo representaba el amor que Tk me tiene, espero que me sigua amando igual después de lo que le dije... ¿sería posible que deje de luchar por mí y comience a odiarme? sinceramente espero que no... por un lado deseo que venga por mi, pero por otro lado, no quiero que se ponga en riesgo al tratar de hacerlo...

_Lo siento princesa pero esto es necesario..._

¿eh? ¿cuando paró el auto?

_¿de qué hablas Davis?- _pregunté algo asustada

_solo serán unos minutos... ya lo verás princesa- _dijo al momento de taparme la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo

trato de zafarme de su agarre, pero siento mi cuerpo cada vez más y más pesado... ¿acaso él...?

_shhh... tranquila princesa, llegaremos en unos segundos, duerme...- _susurró muy cerca de mis labios, entonces todo se puso negro

...*...*...*

_vamos princesa... despierta, hemos llegado..._

_hmmm... ¿que...? ¿donde estoy?- _dije sentandome y frotando mis ojos ¿que había pasado? ¿estoy en una... cama?

_pues... estamos... en la "guarida"- _dijo Davis haciendo las comillas con sus dedos y sonriendo

sus actitudes de verdad me confunden, aveces se comporta como un amigo, otras como si quisiera matarme ¿será por su enfermedad?

_¿quieres darte un baño princesa? hay agua caliente en el baño y un armario con ropa nueva, no sabía que estil te gustaba por lo que compré varias, espero que al menos te gute alguna- _dijo abriendo el armario, podría jurar que ahí había muchísim más ropa de la que tengo yo en mi casa

_bien... iré a bañarme...- _dije levantandome, pude observar que estaba en una habitación, esta muy arreglada, tiene uno que otro cuadro, y adornos, tan distraída iba que no me di cuenta que Davis se había acercado hasta que choqué con él

_te gusta?- _me preguntó

_pues si, esta hermosa..._

_todo esto y más puede ser tuyo si te quedas conmigo kari...- _dijo él agarrando mi mano y acercandome más a él

_Davis yo...- _quería decirle que no, yo amo a Tk, aún así después de lo que me dijo, lo amo... sin embargo las palabras no salían, se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta ¿por qué?

Davis me miraba como un niño mira a su madre al haber hecho una travesura, ugh maldito, me confude demasiado... un momento ¿de qué tendría que estar confudida yo? mejor voy a bañarme

_voy a bañarme Davis...- _dije mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a él

_lo entiendo, anda, dejas tu ropa aquí- _dijo trayendo una silla y poniendola al costado de la puerta, yo solo lo miraba ¿como le decía que se fuera de la habitación?

_hemmm... oh si, lo siento, debo salir ¿verdad?, estaré afuera por si necesitas algo princesa- _dijo Davis saliendo, aunque algo me dice que puedo confiar de que no intentará nada malo, aún así me dirijo yo también hacia la puerta para cerrarla con seguro

_tranquila princesa, no entraré- _gritó ya que se había alejado hacia no se dónde

saqué la cabeza por la puerta y vi un pasillo ¿en donde estabamos? bueno tenía mucho tiempo para averiguarlo..

cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí al baño, de verdad necesito darme un duchazo

...*...*...*

Salí del baño, envuelta en una toalla, bien, ahora veremos que compró Davis... esperemos que alguno me gusta (si si, soy muy especial aún en casos como estos), mientras camino hacia el armario me pregunto... ¿soy una prisionera? bueno no sé si esto se considera como ser prisionera ya que vine aquí por mi propia voluntad y se supone que para ser prisionera de alguien es por que estás en un lugar "x" sin tu consentimiento ¿no?

_ñeh... como sea, será mejor que me vista rápido- _susurré abriendo el armario- _oh mi Dios... _

¿de donde habá salido toda esa ropa? todas, absolutamente todas, eran hermosas, hmmp, no debería estar pensando en esas cosas en momentos así, pero no puedo evitarlo! habían conjuntos de ropa ya hechos en cada gancho, ¡Y hasta habían botas, sandalias, zapatos, zapatillas y demás! ¿desde hace cuanto que tenía planeado todo esto?

Bien, tenía que ser sabia en esta decisión, estoy aquí para poder rescatar a Sora y a Matt (si aún está vivo, espero que lo esté), así que tiene que ser algo cómo con lo que pueda moverme pero que no haga que me sofoque por este calor, algo con el que pueda guardar armas (que de algún lado sacaré),

_¿habrá ropa interior por aquí?_

_...*...*...*_

me miré al espejo, esto es perfecto...

por ahora solo estaba con zapatillas, un short y un polo manga larga, primero debo indentificar bien todo el area en donde estoy, al menos la mayoría de ella, para saber por donde podría escapar, donde puedo esconderme en caso de que algo falle, aún así ya tengo elegido lo que me pondré el día en el que ponga en marcha todo el plan...

eran unas botas hasta unos 3 dedos debajo de la rodilla, un pantalon negro pegado, un vividi del mismo color, si se hace de noche me pondré una chaqueta hasta la altura de la cadera, con cinturón

de todo esto, donde puedo llevar armas sin estorbarme, son en las botas y en la chaqueta

las botas tenían evillas al costado en las cuales puedo poner armas pequeñas, la chaqueta tenía bolsillos por la parte de adentro, por la altura de la cintura, por lo que espero que no se noten con el cinturón

de todas maneras debo conseguir a como de lugar esa cosa que se pone en la pierna para guardar otra arma y algo en lo que pueda llevar armas grandes, ¿saben? me siento como si estuviera en una pelicula de acción.

_kari ¿puedo pasar?_

maldición... debo dejar esto en algún lado pero ¿en donde?

_hemm... si Davis un momento_

donde la guardo, donde donde...

_**¿por qué la necesidad de guardarla? es solo ropa**_

_ya... pero la cosa es que no se la lleve _

**_ahí hay una caja metela ahí y listo, las botas dejalas donde estaban... _**

¿desde cuando esta vocesita aparecía en momentos oportunos?

_bien, pasa Davis..- _dije sacándole el seguro a la puerta

_bueno... te ves hermosa princesa _

_gra-gracias... _

_¿quires comer algo?_

_esta bien..._

Davis volvió a salir de la habitación tomando mi mano y llevandome hasta donde supongo que está la comida

...*...*...*...*

Para llegar a lo que supongo que es la cocina, tuvimos que atravezar un GRAN pasillo ¿qué tan grande es todo esto?

_hemm... ¿Davis? _

_dime princesa _

_bueno... ¿donde estamos? _

_ya te lo habá dicho, en la "guarida"_

_¿donde está Sora?- _pregunté algo indecisa ¿y si se molestaba?

_arriba- _dijo tranquilamente tomando lo que sea que estaba en esa copa

_¿que?_

_mira kari, ya deja de hacer preguntas ¿si?- _dijo algo fastidiado

_vale, perdona...- _¿a dónde se fué todo ese amor con el que me miraba? ahhh esto de verdad da miedo...

_bueno princesa... ya se ha hecho tarde... deberíamos ir dormir..._

_espera ¿qué? ¿como de "deberiamos" ? ¿qué hora es? _

_pues ¿donde crees que voy a dormir yo?- _preguntó divertido- _son las...- _miró su reloj- _3 de la mañana_

_¡¿queeeee?! _

_pues... jejej dormiste mucho princesa _

_oh vamos deja de decirme así _

_lo siento princesa pero me encanta como te pones cuando te digo princesa _

ahhh... esta noche, no... madrugada, va a ser muy, pero MUY larga...

* * *

**pegunta! ¿qué quisiera que sucediera el proximo capitulo? la opción más creativa gana XD**


	22. No deberías estar aquí

**ShadowyWriter: Esperemos que salga bien no más y que no la "agarren con las manos en la masa"  
**

**Sslove: jajaja si.. supongo que está algo loca la historia XD  
**

**Bueno, ambos dijeron, prácticamente, lo mismo, entonces de eso será el capitulo XD**

**MIS VACACIONES SE ACABAN! TuT **

* * *

**No deberías de estar aquí**

quería estar sola para iniciar las cosas que me había propuesto hacer, pero no, Davis tenía que insistir que no había otra cama como para que él estuviera ahí, bah...

Había pasado una hora desde que Davis se quedó dormido, ¿saben el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no dormirme? para colmo él me estaba abrazando y estaba pegada a él...

y digo estaba por que ahora estoy en el pasillo, me dirijo hacia la cocina, que es al único lugar que sé llegar sin tropezar con nada, ya que todo está demasiado oscuro... Y se supone que en la noche está oscuro pero no tanto... Davis dijo que Sora estaba arriba... entonces... ¿estamos debajo de la tierra? bueno, eso supongo ya que todo está muy oscuro aquí abajo, algo negro, si estuvieramos afuera, al menos se distinguiría un poco las cosas ¿verdad?

enciendo el interruptor para que la luz aparezca, al principio tuve que cerrar los ojos, puesto que estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, hasta que se fueron adaptando

_esto estaba aquí?- _susurré acercándome a una puerta, ¿tan distraída había estado como para no notarla?

abro lentamente aquella puerta, detrás de ella habían una escaleras que iban hacia arriba, entonces, ¿estábamos debajo de la tierra...?

¿debería subir a investigar?La verdad es que tengo algo de miedo ¿qué podría encontrar cuando llegue al final de estas escaleras? Tengo miedo... tengo que admitirlo, ahhhh hacer esto no es lo mío, es más de mi hermano, matt y... tk...

ahh maldito seas tk, de verdad me dolieron tus palabras...

**_oh vamos, deja ya de quejarte de todo, sabes muy bien que debemos subir ahí, para eso estamos aquí ¿no? _**

_pero no es tan sencillo..._

**_entonces ¿para que deseaste llegar hasta aquí si ibas a retirarte apenas inicia todo?_**

_aveces eres tan molesta...- _susurré mientras comenzaba a subir

_**soy tú querida, obviamente, debo ser molesta**_

Mi sentido común me decía que no lo haga, que vuelva a la habitación y me olvide de todo, pero mi instinto aventurero, suicida y mi querida voz interior me dicen que siga adelante con lo planeado

casi sin darme cuenta, llegué al final de donde me llevaban las escaleras, había otra puerta, la abrí lentamente y había otro pasillo algo oscuro, alumbrado con pequeños focos que casi ya no tenían luz en su interior, en lo largo del pasillo habían puertas, en algún lado, debe de haber algo que me interese, ya sean armas, información de donde estoy o encontrar a sora (y Dios quiera que a matt también)

abro la primera puerta... joder creo que voy a vomitar... huele horrible... como algo pudriendose...

_**cadáveres...?**_

hay no mejor salgo de aquí, abrí otra puerta, busqué un interruptor, necesito saber si aquí hay algo que me sirva

_okey.. esto no lo esperaba...- _susurré algo perturbada

¿como no estarlo? toda la habitación... TODA, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODA tenía en las paredes fotos mías, cuando salía de mi casa, cuando llegaba a ella, cuando iba a comprar algo, cuando venían a visitarme, cuando yo iba a visitar a alguien, cuando fui a buscar el vestido, cuando creí ver a Tk ahí...

_entonces tk... él estaba ahí...- _quiero llorar, quiero dejar de ver las fotos, algo me dice que debería salir de aquí lo antes posible, pero como soy tan inteligente, aún estoy aquí, sigo viendo las fotos: cuando le dije a tk que me iba a casar, cuando a tk le llegó la invitación a la boda... cuando llegamos a la cabaña, cuando tk y yo... - _ahhh ¿pero qué mierda...?- _esto da demasiado miedo... hay fotos de cuando Davis llamó a mi celular, cuando tuvimos que salir de nuestro "escondite"

_entonces... todo este tiempo... Davis estuvo vigilandonos... _

salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, rogando de que no haya movido nada y que Davis siguira dormido, voy a otra, abro lentamente, la verdad es que ya me está dando miedo...

_oh no me jodas... ¿es enserio?- _okey, esto ya es demasiado raro, hay fotos de todos aquí, desde mis familiares a amigos má cercanos, hay una caja al fondo, me pregunto que habrá ahí

_vamos a ver...- _abrí la caja y vi varios archivos en ella, busqué solo los que me interesaban (Tk, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Tai, Ken y Yolei) pero me encuentro con otros- _y esto por qué..?- _había unos archivos interesantes, con el nombre de Catherine y Sebastián

* * *

_Nombre: Catherine Deneuve _

_Edad: 20 _

_Cargo: Ex- jefa de misiones de seducción_

_Misión: Encargarse de que Hikari Yagami termine su relación con Takeru Takaishi, Tk (como se hace llamar) debe dejar de sentir algo por Hikari y ella debe odiarlo.  
_

_Estado de Misión: _INCOMPLETA

Informe de Misión: _Takeru sigue enamorado de Hikari y ella de él_

_Estado del Individuo: DESPEDIDA_

* * *

_Nombre: Sebastián Brooks  
_

_Edad: 23_

_Cargo: Jefe de misiones de Asesinatos Silenciosos/ Subordinado de Daisuke Motomiya _

_Misión: Desaparecer del mapa a Takeru Takaishi / traer a Hikari de vuelta_

_Estado de Misión: INCOMPLETA PERO ACEPTABLE _

_Informe de Misión: Aunque no logró eliminar a Takeru, hizo que Hikari pierda la memoria y comience a odiarlo _

_Estado del Individuo: CONTRATADO_

* * *

_¿pero qué...? ¿que es esto...? ¿Davis lo tenía planeado todo desde un inicio?  
_

**_Salgamos de aquí!_**

dejé todo como lo había encontrado y salí de aquella habitación para entrar a la siguiente, fue algo rápido Ya que apenas la abrí vi un montón de armas dentro de algunas vitrinas con algunos equipos, como comunicadores, chalecos anti-balas, etc, así que fui a la siguiente, Ya sabía dónde podía encontrar las armas, solo necesito saber donde tienen a Sora...

Había otra Habitación, la cual tenía mayor iluminación que las demás, la puerta estaba asegurada con un candado- _que bueno que se abrir estos- _sí, aunque no lo crean, sé abrir los candados con un tipo de cancho para cabello, se llaman Bobby Pin, bueno eso creo.

Luego de sacar aquel candado, ingresé a la habitación, Avanzando hacia donde veía a alguien sujetado de sus brazos, Tenía sus ojos vendados... Así que... oh Dios, la encontré, acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y ella trató de moverse

_Asi que volviste? Eres una Maldita rata Davis... _

_S-Sora? _

_¿pero qué...? ¿kari? ¿que haces... ? _

Le quité la venda que tenía puesta y ella me vió sorprendida...

_¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?! _

_También me alegro de verte Sora...- _dije abrazandola

_Esto es malo, es malo... No deberías estar aquí, vete Kari, de donde sea que hayas venido vete, ¿Viniste con los demás? vete con... No viniste con ellos ¿verdad?- _preguntó mirandome algo resignada al ver que había desviado la mirada cuando dijo que me fuera con los demás

_no... vine con Davis... debía encontrarte y ya no quiero involucrarlos con todo esto ... como sea ¿Y Matt? _

ahora fue ella la que miró hacia otro lado...

_no me digas que... ¿acaso él... ? _

_no lo sé Kari, solo escuché un disparo, tenía vendado los ojos, no sé si sigue vivo, como verás estoy sola aquí... _

_Comprendo... _

_Tienes que irte Kri, en cualquier momento, ellos van a llegar... Vete a donde sea que has estado antes de llegar hasta aquí_

_Pero Sora... _

_Escucha pequeña, sé que tienes un plan, eres muy inteligente, pero si ven de que no estoy aquí justo después de que tu llegaras... ¿a quien crees que tomaran como sospechosa? ¿comprendes? _

_Vale... pero volveré por ti- _dije volviendo a ponerle aquella venda

_Lo sé, ya sabes donde estoy...- _susurró mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta y salía de ahí estaba caminando hacia la puerta por donde había ingresado a este pasillo, otro día investigaré más, ojalá que Davis no haya despertado

*_¿Porqué Daisuke tiene una obsesión con aquella chica? _

_*en realidad no sé, pero Brooks si sabe todo ¿Deveríamos preguntarle?_

_*Mejor dejemoslo ahí Debemos ver como está... Takenouchi _

Al escuchar esas voces, corro hacia la puerta que es mi única salvación la abrí, ingresé y la cerré muy rápido, mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda la velocidad que podía escuché a uno de ellos decír que había escuchado un ruido, la puerta que me dirijia a la cocina estaba solo a unos pasos, me tiré hacia ella, literalmente, me tiré, y la cerré así de rápido como la abrí

_kari? estás aquí?- _escuché a Davis hablar mientras se dirjía hacia aquí

_hmp? sí, estoy aquí- _dije cerrando el refrigerador mientras me servía yogurth en un vaso y me lo llevaba a la boca, gracias Tai por obligarme a agudizar mis reflejos...

_así que aqui estabas...- _dijo sonriendo y abrazándome

_etto... si, hemmm ¿ya te bañaste?_

_pues sí, lo hice antes de venir ¿y tú? _

_no, voy a hacerlo ahorita solo vine por esto- _dije moviendo un poco el vaso con el yogurth adentro para que me soltara

_ah... bueno te espero, veré que hago para desayunar... _

_vale, voy a ducharme- _dije saliendo para ir a la habitación

Bueno, Conseguí encontrar información, armas y a Sora... solo espero que Matt siga vivo, de verdad que me sorprendieron los otros tipos que aparecieron, ¿que me hubiera pasado si me hubieran visto?

...*...*...*...*

kari...- apenas pronunció su nombre ella volteo, entonces agarró su brazo y la jaló hacia él

davis qué...?

Él acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella, Kari simplemente no se movía- te amo...- susurró rozando sus labios al momento de besarla y ella... ella le correspondía

* * *

**Intriga intriga intriga ¿quien más ama la intriga 7w7 jajaja :3 cuando escribí la parte de kari corriendo por las escaleras para salvar su vida, mi kokoro empezó a latirm súper rápido como si fuera yo la que está en su posición XD  
**

**trataré de subir lo antes posible UwU**


	23. Otra vez

**ShadowyWriter: Si bueno ¿no te ha pasado que estás decidido a hacer algo y te da miedo hacerlo? Bueno, no sé si te haya pasado pero a mi un montón de veces, bueno ahora si podrá hacer un mejor plan (No sé como pero lo hará) XD**

**Sslove: Jajajaja ¡también te emocionaste? wiiii no soy la única XD **

**Takari forever: Hola! ¡es la primera vez que comentas? bueno, si voy a terminar la historia XD ah y la de "cuidado con lo que deseas", no es mi historia es la adaptación de un libro, no he podido continuarla por que no sabía donde había dejado el condenado libro, bueno ya lo encontré y subí un capitulo ¿ya lo viste?  
**

* * *

**Otra vez  
**

kari...- apenas pronunció su nombre ella volteo, entonces agarró su brazo y la jaló hacia él

davis qué...?

Él acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella, Kari simplemente no se movía- te amo...- susurró rozando sus labios al momento de besarla y ella... ella le correspondió

kari... Kari... KARI!...

...*...*...*...*

no... No... No!

_tk! tk! ¿qué sucede?_

Sentía algo o mejor dicho alguien mover mi cuerpo ¿pero qué...? Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pude ver que estaba en el auto con Tai y Mimi

_¿qué pasó?- _dije algo preocupado, me duele la cabeza y el sueño que tuve... ugh...

_pues eso deberíamos preguntartelo a ti cariño- _dijo Mimi, como siempre de una manera algo maternal

_te veías algo alterado ¿qué soñabas?- _preguntó Tai, aunque sin mirarme ya que estaba conduciendo

_No es... nada, no me acuerdo- _ellos sabían que estaba mintendo, ni yo mismo me creía lo que estaba diciendo y eso que normalmente soy muy bueno ideando mentiras, aunque a ella nunca pude mentirle en nada, siempre sabía cuando inventaba algo... ¿qué estará haciendo Kari?

_bueno, no sé por que nos mientes pero bueno, por algo será, como sea, mientras estabas dormido Ken nos dijo que el grupo al que le habían asignado la misión de investigar a Davis tienen ciertos lugares de los cuales sospechan en donde podrían estar- _dijo Tai mirandome por el retrovisor, ya que él y ken estaban adelante, Mimi, Yolei y yo en la parte de atrás

_genial ¿cuales son?- _dije intrigado cuando vi algo extraño por donde esta la radio del carro

tapé con mi mano la boca de Tai antes de que el dijera algo, él solo se quedó callado, pero Mimi me miró confundida, yo solo señalé a algo rojo parpadeando en una parte expecífica y con gestos les dije que hablen de cualquier cosa

_-Esto es demasiado para mi, Yolei deberíamos viajar después de todo esto, tenemos unas merecidas vacaciones...- _dijo Ken entiendiendo lo que había dicho

_\- Tai! cuando termine todo esto vamonos de viaje también..-_ dijo Mimi mientras Tai le seguía la conversación algo confundido, él no lo comprendió muy bien

Me acerqué cada vez más hacia aquella pequeña luz roja, en realidad es casi imperceptible, saqué la radio que estaba ahí y vi un micrófono pequeño, junto con un cableado extraño, por lo que con una tijera, la cual Mimi me alcanzó pero no sé de donde la sacó, corté el cable, la luz se apagó, la saqué y se la enseñé a Tai

_Ese maldito nos ha tenido vigilados todo el tiempo, eso explica por qué sabía donde estabamos..._

Luego de sacar el micrófono me senté y comencé a buscar los demás, gracias al cableado que vi en el primer micrófono no fue tan difícil, habían dos más, uno escondido en la parte derecha de los asientos traseros, por donde está el citurón de seguridad, el otro estaba por la parte izquierda, fue entonces cuando lo sentí...

Otra vez ese sentimiento de angustia, otra vez ese deseo de verla, otra vez el sentimiento de impotensia, otra vez ese dolor al recordar sus palabras, otra vez el deseo de protegerla, otra vez la culpa de no haberla sabido proteger cuando estaba a mi lado, otra vez... otra vez, quiero ir hacia donde esta ella, rescatarla, traerla conmigo y que nadie se la lleve...

...*...*...*...*

Luego de haber desayunado, Davis recibió una llamada, por lo que se dirigió algo molesto hacia la puerta por la cual yo había ingresado, un tiempo atrás, escuché que subió por aquellas escaleras y de como abrió y ceró la puerta de arriba, no podría seguirlo ya que es obvio que habrían personas después de aquella puerta cuidadola, así que me dirigí a la habitación, ya que recién hoy me percaté de que había un televisor ahí, interesante ¿no?

Prendí el televisor vi una pelicula llamada Resident Evil: Retribution, se trataba de que una chica, al parecer un disque "proyecto" llamada Alice peleaba contra zombies para salir de cierto lugar, encunetra a un equipo y a una niña la cual piensa que ella es su madre, luego descubren de que hay muchos más prototipos de ella, por lo que en todo caso la niña sería también un tipo de humanoide, entonces sus sentimientos han sido implantados, al final de la pelicula logran salir de ahí y en la superficie tienen que luchar contra otra persona y aparecen zombies de agua ¿como es eso posible? bueno se supone que esa es la quinta parte, por lo que no entendí casi nada, así que cambié no encontré nada divertido que ver, estuve a punto de rendirme hasta que pasé por un canal donde pasaban noticias, hablaban de un perro que salvó a su dueño en un incendio, iba a cambiar cuando escuché lo de "en otras noticias" pero...

_"... si alguien sabe el paradero de la señorita Hikari Yagami por favor llame a los numero que aparecen en la parte baja de la pantalla, se sabe que ella con un grupo de amigos, escapaban de una persona, se presume que es del empreario Daisuke, jefe de la empresa Motomiya, pero hasta ahora no sé sabe el paradero de ninguno de los que iban con ella, su hermano Taichi Yagami, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi, con el que estuvo involucrada un año atrás, el hermano de éste, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, el policía Ken Ichijouji y su futura esposa Yolei Inoue..."- _

_-Así que ya han comenzado a buscarte, debería mandarles un regalo que les adviertdolos de que no hagan nada peligroso, ¿qué me dices tú, princesa? tus padres son muy persistentes ¿no crees?- _dijo Davis, quien no sé en qué momento había llegado, estaba recostado sobre el barandal de la puerta sonriendo de una manera algo escalofriante, hasta podría jurar que estamos en una pelicula de terror o algo así.

_D-Davis... n-no... ni se te ocurra hacer nada a mi familia ¿entendiste?- _dije tragandome como pude todo el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, él solo comenzó a reirse de una manera algo desquiciada, con las pupilas contraidas, mirandome fijamente

_huy se puso agresiva la princesa...- _dijo Davis acercandose aún con esa sonrisa aterradora en su rostro

este no es el Davis que conozco, este no es el Davis que me trataba bien, este no es el Davis con el que hablé hace unos minutos atrás... no es él, no es él...

_bah, no me digas que ahora me tienes miedo- _dijo de la nada tirandose a la cama con los brazos extedidos- _no debes tenerme miedo princesa- _volvió a decir, esta vez su voz, no me hacía temblar de miedo, su mirada era diferente, se sentía algo como ¿amor? a travéz de ella, simplemente diferente ¿pero qué había sucedido?- ¿_sabías que takeru y los demás están en camino? no planié que encontraran los micrófonos que estaban en el autos, debo de admitir que ese rubio es alguien muy... ¿inteligente? bueno, eso no me importa, solo te diré algo hikari...- _dijo levantandose y acercandose hacia mi, me tomó de la citura y me acercó lo más pósible hacia él- _si tu no eres mía... no vas a ser de nadie ¿entendido?- _susurró sobre mis labios para luego volver a salir de la habitación

otra vez esa sensación, otra vez esas ganas de llorar, otra vez sentir que deben protegerme, otra vez mis piernas flaqueando hasta hacerme caer, otra vez mi vista nublada, otra vez las lágrimas saliendo a montones de mis ojos, otra vez arrepentirme por lo que le dije a tk... Otra ves que lo necesito a mi lado y él no está, pero no puedo culparlo, yo fui la que vine con mi propia voluntad hacia aquí, no puedo estarme quejando... debo ser fuerte ¿dijo que ya estaban en camino? entonces, todo debe ser más rápido, debo hacer algo... ¿pero qué?


	24. Momentos así

**ShadowyWriter: Siiii! ya se acerca, ya se acerca! y no sé como hacerlo! (/~\\) jajaja XD  
**

**Sslove: jajaja no, son los malditos sueños que lo tienen atormentado, recuerda lo que kari le dijo cuando se fue, eso aún está rondando por su cabeza TuT, creo que lo hago sufrir demasiado XD  
**

**Takari forever: jajaja que kawaii gracias ;) me alegro que te guste lo que escribo, lo hago con mucho amorsh XD jajaja si seguiré escribiendo, tengo varios proyectos ;)  
**

* * *

**Momentos así  
**

Hoy era el día, hoy sacaré a Sora de aquí, no voy a dejar que siga más tiempo encerrada en un lugar como este, voy a salvarla aunque yo salga herida después de todo esto, debo apurarme, ya que, según Davis, Tk y los demás estaban en camino... ahhh ¿Por qué no acepté tomar clases de defensa personal? eso me serviría al menos de algo ahora, almenos eso creo

Habían pasado al rededor d horas desde que Davis se fue y ya es algo tarde, quiero que venga, se quede dormido, para yo poder salir y largarme de aqui

_princesa!- _escuché que me llamaba Davis

me levanté de la cama, ya que estaba desparramada, literalmente, desparramada

Fui hacia la cocina, lo vi sentado en una de las sillas, casi yendose para un lado ya que, al parecer, estaba durmiendo

_¡Davis!- _grité despertandolo antes de que se cayera

Aun así, se cayó del asiento por el susto del grito

_ahh... hola princesa ¿puedes prepararme algo para tomar porfavor? voy a bañarme- _dijo levantandose, despeinandome ligeramente la cabeza y yendo hacia la habitación

El destino está a mi favor, justo esto necesitaba, que Davis estuviera lo suficientemente cansado que llegue defrente a dormir- _será mejor que haga algo- _susurré calentando agua para prepararle algo

...*...*...*...*

Davis se durmió más rápido de lo que esperaba, por lo que yo me alisté rápido, no vaya a ser que se despierte y todo mi plan se vaya al cuerno, lo primero que hice fue agarrar la llave que Davis siempre guardaba, una de esas debe abrir las esposas que tiene Sora, dejé el baño con la luz encendida, puse el seguro y la cerré, no sé si alguna vez les haya pasado, que dejan el seguro puesto y cuando cierran la puerta necesitan una llave para poder abrirla, bueno, con la luz encendida y sin que la puerta pueda abrirse, obviamente, va a pensar que estoy ahí adentro

Por unos minutos estuve buscando la ropa que había elegido ¡No la encontraba! no estaba donde yo creí que la había dejado, luego me acordé de que en la mañana lo cambié de sitio

como sea, ahora estoy subiendo las escaleras que me llevan hacia el piso de arriba la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que usé cada una de las llaves que tenía, cuando iba por la última, abrió, me dirigí hacia la tercera puerta, en la que ya sabía que habían armas, también estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que volví a intentar con las llaves, esta vez fue al primer intento

Agarré dos armas pequeñas, que pudiera poner entre las evillas de las botas, no lo había notado antes, pero todas las armas tenían una etiqueta con su nombre, pero que organizado es Davis, hasta en esto

agarré una AR-24 y una Browing Hi-Power o almeno eso dice en las etiquetas, busqué en unos cajones que habían por ahí, encontré una linterna, un cinturon en el que podía poner más armas, gas pimienta, un no sé qué que se pone en la espalda para poner un arma grande, una SPAS-12, agarré otras dos AR-24 y las puse en el cinturón, también puse ahí el gas pimienta y la linterna me la puse colgando. La cosa esa que se pone en la espalda que aún no sé como se llama, también me la puse, pesaba un poco por el arma, pero era fácil moverme, agarré 8 comunicadores y los puse en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, agarré dos chalecos anti-balas, uno para mi y otro para Sora

Me puse el chaleco anti-balas, salí de aquella habitación y me dirgí hacia donde estaba Sora, tenia en la mano otro cinturon con armas para ella, la puerta también estaba cerrado con llave ¿Por qué de rrepente le puso seguro a todo? ¿Será por que sabe que todos están en camino?

cuando logré abrir la puerta vi a Sora en la misma posición en que la vi la última vez

_¿quién eres?- _preguntó cuando sintió que cerré la puerta

_soy yo Sora, he venido por ti, nos irémos ahora- _le dije buscando la llave más pequeña para abrir esas esposas que la tenian apresada, cuando le retiré las esposas, casi cae al piso

Le di una botella de agua y una manzana, que había traído para ella, sabía que no la alimentaban bien, fácil lo unico que le daban era agua y pan, mientras Sora comía, le ayudé a ponerse el chaleco y el cinturón, le expliqué cual era nuestra situación y qué debíamos hacer, luego de eso salimos de aquella habitación, y volví a cerrarla con llave, para no levantar sospechas

seguimos por el pasadizo hasta llegar a otra puerta, pero esta estaba al final, al final de toooooodo el pasadizo la abrimos, había algo parecido a un almacén, habían cajas regadas por todos lados, de verdad que ete lugar es grande...

_así que era esto...- _susurró Sora

_¿de qué hablas?- _pregunté confundida

_cuando Davis llamó a Tk, Matt y yo estabamos aquí...- _dijo comenzando a olfatear como un perrito que huele algo sabroso a lo lejos, sé que no es momento pero su rostro enserio da mucha gracia- _definitivamente, estuvimos aquí... huele igual _

Nos dirigimos hacia un portón cuando vimos a 5 personas ingresar por ahí, a 4 de ellos no los conocía, pero el otro era Sebastián...

_rayos!, ven aquí- _susurré jalando conmigo a Sora detrás de un montículo de cajas, al costado de una pared, estabamos en una zona casi ni iluminada por lo que no podían vernos

hice un pequeo espacio para poder verlos, estaban conversando de algo que no alcancé a escuchar, me fijé en sebastián, se veía un poco triste pero no entiendo el por qué, volví a acomodarme para sentarme cuando, sin querer boté una caja, maldición

_¿que fué eso?- _preguntó un pelirojo

_no lo sé ¿Quién anda ahí?- _gritó Sebastián apuntando con una linterna hacia las cajas

volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia ellos, esta vez, con horror pude ver como se acercaban hacia donde estabamos nosotras, Sora estaba asustada, me tenía cogida fuertemente de la mano...

_Sora escúchame, yo los distraeré, no importa qué, no mires atrás, ni se te ocurra volver, encuentra un lugar para esconderte, ten toma esto- _dije dandole un comunicador a ella y poniendome uno

_estás loca? jamás me perdonaré si te dejo aquí- _dijo resiviendo el comunicador y colocándoselo

_no hay otra opción, además...-_

_Hey ustedes dos, muevanse de ahí, debo abrir esto- _dijo una voz, por un momento me horrorizé, no sabía de quien era, pero luego lo supe

Sora y yo nos movimos hacia un lado mientras movía agil pero cautelosamente la rejilla , ¿siempre hubo una rejilla debajo de nosotras?

_vengan aquí...- _dijo extendiendo los brazos para que saltaramos

Sora aún no salía de shock por lo que sonriendo la miré- _vas tú- _dije empujandola hacia dentro, por suete no gritó ni nada, luego de eso, voltié, vi más horrorizada aún que sebastian y los otros estaban muchísimo más cerca

sin pensarlo dos veces me tiré dentro, no sabía si él lograría atraparme, pero no podía quedarme arriba

Él me atrapó y volvió a poner la rejilla en su sitio tan rápidamente como la sacó, luego de eso nos hizo caminar por aquel lugar, era como estar dentro de un gran tubo

_Gracias... si ti hubieramos..._

_Es increíble que se pusieran en esos aprietos ¿incluso ahora tengo que protegerlas? y tú- _dijo señalandome- _¿qué haces aquí_

Yo solo lo miré sonriendo por que, aunque sus palabras sonaran algo duras sabía que estaba preocupado por nosotras

_Matt...- _susurró Sora corriendo hacia él y saltandole encima para abrazarlo, en menos de cinco segundo ambos nos dimos cuenta de que ella estaba llorando- _eres un idiota... yo pensé que..._

_Tranquila Sora, estoy aquí...- _le susurró respondiendole el abrazo

Y eran momentos así los que me hacen extrañar a Tk...


	25. Sebastián (Extra)

_**Sslove: jajaja si está bien si está bien, no podía dejarlo morir TuT no a matt, a él no XD  
**_

_**Takari forever: jajaja me alegro de que esperes :3 enserio, tratarpe de terminar estos fics rápido sabes ya tengo en mente la segunda temporada de "Una dulce historia de Kari y Tk"  
**_

_**ShadowyWriter: me alegro que te haya gustado XD Ya verás ya verás este capi es especialmente para eso  
**_

_**Bueno, este es un extra (sí otra vez ewe) ahora veremos como es que Matt sigue vivito y coleando XD**_

_**Sebastián (Extra)  
**_

luego del momento emotivo entre Matt y Sora, seguimos caminando hacia no sé donde, llegamos a un lugar que no sabría explicar muy bien, era como otra habitación pero no había luz, no había nada, exactamente, dentro de ella, estaba como "olvidada"

_donde estamos?- _pregunté

_en una habitación abandonada, al parecer nunca llegaron a descubrir este lugar, lo que no conviene, ahora, el que hará las pregunts seré yo ¿que haces aquí Kari?_\- preguntó algo molesto

_vine a buscar a Sora, no pensaba dejarla aquí- _dije lanzandole un comunicador- _además de que no sabia si seguias vivo o no, también necesitaba hacer de que Davis dejara en paz a Tk y a los demás _

_¿estás conciente de que ellos están viniendo en camino?  
_

_¿quién? ¿tk y los demás? sí, si lo sé- _respondí quitandome la cosa esa con el arma de la espalda y dándosela a él

_ehh ¿fuiste al almacen de armas?- _preguntó agarrando lo que le había dado

_sí, necesitaba algunas cosas- _respondí con simplesa

_dimelo a mí- _respondió levantando ligeramente el camipolo que traía puesto, se veía un chaleco de los que teníamos Sora y yo y algunas armas camufladas en el

_vaya que estás preparado- _dije- _bueno, ahora las reguntas las hago yo- _dije con un tono autoritario- _se puede saber... ¿por qué demonios nadie sabía que estabas vivo?_

él solo me miró, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca, tan típico de él y Tk

_bueno verás..._

**_FlashBack_**

_te lo advertí- _Susurró Davis apuntandome con una de las armasy disparando_\- __felicidades, ahora eres hijo unico- _volvió a decir colgando el celular, aún sigo sin entender, como puede tener un chip con mi numero, ¿no se supone que los numeros de celular son únicos y no hay otros iguales?

no sabía si era por suerte o era él el que era malo disparando, pero la bala solo rozó mi costado y aunque me dolía, si el creía que ya estaba muertp, pues eso sería lo que tendría

_sebastián- _dijo Davis, dandole una orden con solo mirarlo, bueno eso supongo ya que yo estaba con los ojos cerrados por lo que no veía nada, pero al no escuchar palabras por parte de Davis, supongo que lo hizo mirnadolo ¿alguna vez lo han hecho?

Sentí que me quitaban las esposas que tenía, yo caí al suelo, gracias efecto de gravedad, gracias, sentí como me arrastraban hacia un lugar, apenas abrieron la puerta sentí un olor repugnante, algo como podrido luego entí como la puerta se cerraba y a alguien moviendome con el pie

_sé que sigues vivo, agradece que el señor Motomiya no se ha dado cuenta de eso- _dijo Sebastián

abrí mis ojos algo asombrado ¿qué piensa hacer? ¿va a matarme?

_tranquilo, no voy a matarte si eso estás pensando, solo quiero que el señor Motomiya deje de hacer estas estupideces, como sea, ¿ves aquella rendija?- _dijo señalando con la luz de la linterna algo alfondo de la habitación, intenté no ver lo que estaba a mi alrededor, parecían cuerpos de personas ¿acaso él...?- _ah, estos cuerpos... Davis lo hizo en unas de sus locuras, por eso necesito que deje de hacer estas cosas, todos los que están aquí trabajaban para él, dejando eso de lado, mueve hacia un lado esa parte de la pared, donde está aquella redija, se abrirá, es algo deslizable... hemmm de qué me olvido, de qué me olvido... ah sí, ve por ese pasillo y verás una habitación, nadie la ha descubierto, solo yo, así que no hay problema, por lo demás yo me encargaré _

aun seguía sin creerlo, ¿debería de hacerle caso? ¿esto es una trampa? ¿que se supone que debo de hacer?

_tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi- _susurró ayudando a levantarme- _si ves a la señorita Yagami y al joven Takaishi, pidale unas disculpas de mi parte_

_Sebastián! ¿donde estás? sebastián!_

_rápido no queda mucho tiempo, vete de una vez, lo demás está en tus manos- _dijo empujandome hacia aquella rendija, como el dijo la moví hasta abrir un espacio por el que podía entrar, por curiosidad, al momento de volver a cerrarla me quedé viendo que sucedía

Sebastián salió de la habitación, después de haber disparado a uno de los cuerpos que se encontraban ahí

_qué sucedió?- _preguntó Davis

_seguía vivo- _respondió Sebastián sin pensarlo

luego de eso no escuché más por lo que supuse que se habían ido

esto estaba de locos

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

_y eso sucedió...- _dijo Matt con simpleza al terminar de hablar

enserio, ni Sora ni yo podíamos creerlo

_p-pero... si él estuvo a punto de llegar hacia nosotras y descubrirnos- _dijo Sora hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos a ese lugar

_enserio... ¿creen que él se arriesaría a cometer el error de no ir a ver que pasa enfrente de otras personas que trabajan para Davis y que podrían ir a informarles lo que sucedió? Sebastián no es una persona estúpida- _respondió Matt

_él fue el que nos atacó ese día a mi y a Tk- _dije frunciendo el seño

_kari... fue una orden que le dieron, además de que él no quería hacerlo... ¿sabías que Davis lo tiene amenazado con asesinar a toda su familia?- _preguntó mirandome fijamente

_pero que..? ¿tú como sabes eso?- _pregunté algo confundida

_ken, el estuvo investigandolo a él, a Davis y a Catherine, por lo que sé, Davis los tiene amenazados a todos, pero más a Sebastián y a Catherine, ambos han perdido a uno de sus familiares ya en manos de Davis por lo que tienen que acatar todo lo que diga, bueno almenos Sebastián por que por lo que sé, Catherine ya no trabaja con él_

_eso lo sé, leí un informe de ellos- _respondí seria

_¿informes?- _preguntó extrañada Sora

_larga historia, como se debemos enfrentar a Davis..._

_eso está más que claro Kari- _dijeron Sora y Matt al mismo tiempo

Bien... esto estaba bien... Matt estaba vivo, Tk y mi hermano van a alegrarse por esto, al parecer ahora sebastián es nuestro ¿aliado? hump... aún no me lo creo del todo pero si Matt confía en él, supongo que está bien...

* * *

**menos mal que ya tenía hecho el capitulo XD**


	26. La batalla comienza

**ShadowyWriter: bueno, pues ya veremos como va la cosa 7w7 a lo mejor se reunen en este capi, a lo mejor no XD  
**

**Sslove: sì mujer sì, sebastián va ayudar, eso ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba XD**

**Takari forever: jajaaj muchas gracias ;) estoy considerando dedicarte la segunda parte ¿que te parece eso?  
**

**perdon la demora TuT otro bloqueo y examenes :'v eh tratado de hacer el capi lo más largo pisble, ya saben, como recompensa XD  
**

**ahora... veremos nuestros macho pechos peludos siendo hombres al defender a algunas hermosas y sukulenthas mujeres 7w7 **

* * *

**La batalla comienza**

Bien, ya estaba todo aclarado, pero aun así... siento algo, algo dentro mio me dice que Sebastián no le ha dicho todo a Matt... me da algo de nostalgia ver a Sora con Matt... yo solo tengo que cerrar los ojos si quiero ver a Tk

_hey cuñada! ya deja esa cara, me deprimes... dijiste que ellos venían en camino ¿no? èl vendrá con ellos- _dijo Matt

_es que yo... le dije cosas muy horribles..._

_lo sé, ya lo dijiste, pero él vendrá estoy seguro, además mi hermano es igual o más que yo en el tema de la terquedad, tranquila... te aeguro que vendrá a buscarte-  
_me dijo Matt mientras seguía abrazando a Sora

_te diría "Gracias Matt te amo por esas palabras" pero..._

_Te mataría por el "Te amo"- _dijo Sora terminando mi frase

Los tres comenzamos a reír, por un instante me sentí aliviada, como si mi vida no fuera un infierno

_escuchan eso?- _susurró matt

_el qué?- _dijimos Sora y yo

_shhh hagan silencio y essuchen- _dijo haciendonos callar

guardamos silencio, me concentré lo más posible y escuché algo parecido a una alarma ¿Qué cosa está pasando?

Matt sonrió- _la batalla est__á a punto de comenzar... preparense _

...*...*...*...*

**_Unas horas antes antes:_**

_Entonces...- _dije mirandolo

_se ha escapado ¿seguro que no la viste?- _dijo Davi mirandome fijamente

_estoy seguro, bueno, en el almacen se ecucho un ruido pero ninguno de lo que estabamos ahí vimos algo cuando fuimos a revisar- _dije tratando de controlar mis nervios

_bueno... manda a todos a buscarla ¡Ahora!- _gritó ya algo desesperado, en momento así se hace notar su enfermedad...

_¿¡Que diablos me estás mirando!? ¡Te estoy diciendo que vayas y mandes que la busquen!- _volvió a gritar - _debo volver a tenerla en mi poder antes de que lleguen los mocosos esos entrometidos_

_a-a la orden!- _dije, ¿desde cuando me daba tanto miedo escucharlo así?

_señor! la rehén no se encuentra en la habitación, las esposas están el suelo, alguien la ha liberado- _dijo uno de los subordinados de Davis, creo que recién ha ingresado esta semana, Davis le dijo que podría retirarse y él se fue

_bien... ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?! anda y da la maldita alerta! - _siguió gritando

_ya voy, ya voy...- _dije dirigiendome a la salida voltié y pude ver a Davis con una foto de la señorita Hikari en su mano

_hay princesa... que valiente eres, salir así, rescatar a tu amiga... ponerlos en riesgo a todos otra ves... lo sabes princesa, si no eres mía, no serás de nadie...- _susurró sonriendo como un desquiciado

solo espero que todo esto salga bien... ¿debería dar la alarma ahora o cuando ellos lleguen?

...*...*...*...*

Habíamos llegado, este es el lugar, aquí están Sora y Kari...

_hemos llegado tk...- _susurró Yolei

_vamos con todo chicos, de ésta, no se van a salvar...- _susurró también, Mimi

a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Ken y Tai por hacer que Yolei y Mimi se quedaran en el auto a esperar los refuerzos, ninguna de ellas quiso quedarse _"Kari es mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejarla"_ se excusó Yolei, _"Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar a Sora ahí!" _dijo Mimi, ante tanta insistencia de ambas no nos quedó de otra que dejar que vinieran con nosotros

sigilosamente habíamos llegado hacia un "escondite" que estaba muy cerca de la entrada, habían dos hombres parados ahí, "perrito guardián" dijo Mimi refieriendose al juego de las escondidas cuando alguien se quedaba cuidando a ver que nadie se acercara

Habíamos llegado a reducirlos, Mimi y Yoeli se ofrecieron como "carnadas" aunque obviamente, Ken y Tai no estaban de acuerdo con eso, ellas hicieron como si fueran chicas extraviadas por ese lugar, mientras nosotros ingresabamos, no sé como pero ellas lograron alcanzarnos después, cuando les preguntamos que cosa habían hecho solo dijeron "_les dimos un regalito" _mientras sonreían. Escalofriate.

Cuando entramos vimos tres caminos diferentes por lo que ahora nos econtrabamos separados, Tai con Mimi, Ken con Yolei y yo... pues solo con la soledad

Seguí abanzando hasta que estuve a punto de voltear por el camino que seguía, pero tuve que quedarme donde estba, más adelante se encontraba un hombre de espaldas, estaba hablando con otros dos sobre algo que no logro a escuchar en lo más mínimo

siento algo tomar mi hombro con fuerza, oh no...

_¿acaso estás buscando algo?- _dijo un hombre detrás mío

Esa voz, la cual es muy gruesa, me hace irar y encontrarme cara a cara con un hombre de, más o menos, 35 o 37 años, al ver que estaba a punto de agarrarme con su otra mano, me liberé de la que ya tenía en mi hombro. Me muevo rápidamente y lo doy un golpe detrás del cuello, haciendo que perdiera algo de su equilibrio minetras decía una que otra maldición al aire, sin dudar, lo tomo firmemente entre mis brazos y logro subirme a su espalada con agilidad, casi sin que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder enredo mis piernas en su cuello y me dejo caer hacia el suelo, instantaneamente el cuerpo de éste cae totalmente inconsiente.

El ruido que ocasioné momento atrás llama la atención de los demás que estaban conversando, escucho sus pasos acercarse, llegarán en cualquier momento, lo sé, puedo sentirlos...

Mis opciones van a lo mismo, por lo que antes de que ellos lleguen salgo en su encuentro, los tres se sorprenden al verme ahí, tienen sus armas guardadas pero eso no significa que no puedan pelear cuerpo a cuerpo... Me analizan con cuidado, uno de ellos ve el cuerpo detrás mío y avisa a sus compañeros con ua señal casi imperceptible

miro de reojo al cuerpo del hombre en el suelo y luego los miro a ellos, algo dentro de mi comienza a moverse, queriedo apoderarse de mi ser, bajo mi cabeza y siento como mi cuerpo se contrae para luego liberarse, como si algo dentro mio hubiera tenido un despertar

_**Si no puedes con esto, no pienses en ir y tratar de rescatar a Kari, si no puedes con eso... RINDETE A VOLVER A TENERLA A TU LADO**_

Puedo sentir algo caliente como fuego recorriendo atravez de mi cuerpo, eso me gusta, me sieto más ágil y fuerte, levanto la cabeza mirandolos y sonriendo burlonamente, elos solo me miran perplejos

_Esto se pondrá divertido..._

_...*...*...*...*_

Esto no es divertido, ahora, además de preocuparme por mi hermana debo preocuparme por que Mimi no salga lastimada... no me quejo de que esté aquí a mi lado pero tampoco quiero que le suceda nada

_Tai! deja de andar en las nubes y ayudame!- _gritó mientras daba un salto en el aire y le daba una patada a uno de los hombres, para luego caer de una manera... delicada

sin duda esta mujer es una problemática...

vi a uno de esos hombres queriendo abalanzarse cobre ella, por lo que corrí hasta ahí y antes de que llegara le di un golpe en el estómago, que lo dejó sin aire y en el suelo

_¿donde aprediste a hacer eso?- _pregunté sorprendido por lo que hizo

_no lo sé, ¿instinto?- _dijo sonriendo para luego ponerse a pensar- _a decir verdad, en el grupo de gimnasia y porristas nos hacían dar vueltas en el aire, supongo que es por eso... Tai! detrás tuyo!- _gritó

voltié y logre esquivar el golpe que un pelinegro estuvo a punto de darme, rápidamente lo acerqué a mi y con mi pie hice que callera al suelo para luego, en un rápido movimiento darle un golpe en el estómago, dejandolo sin aire al igual que algunos de sus demás compañeros, el tipo ese presionó algo en su oído y susurró algo que no logré llegar a escuchar

Mimi, no satisfecha con lo que yo había hecho, lo levantó por la parte del cuello del polo que traía y le tiró un golpe con su puño en el rostro, ahora sí que estaba inconsiente el pobre, yo solo la miré medio sonriendo

_¿qué? nadie puede intentar golpearte, solo yo- _dijo dandome un guiño mientras comenzaba a avanzar

_la mujer más problemática que conozco...- _susurré caminando hasta llegar junto a ella es increíble como podía llegar a sorprenderme...

...*...*...*...*

Esto no me gusta, esto no me gusta! maldición ¿por qué dejé que viniera? como probablemente ya le había pasado a los demás, nos encontrabamos caminando cuando nos encontramos con los hombres que trabajaban para Davis

cuando pensé que habíamos terminado, uno de ellos, el que se veía más experimentado que los demás, había disparado con rápidez, la bala iba hacia mi pero Yolei me empujó y le calló a ella, bueno aunque fue en el brazo, le calló...

Al verla con el brazo sangrando sentí al demonio dentro mío desatandose de las cadenas que tenía

Me moví rápido y llegue a él ates de que volviera a hacerlo de nuevo, pateé el arma que se encontraba en sus manos, una vez que estuvo frente mío desarmado, en un movimiento hice que se volteara para patear sus piernas y hacer que callera de rodillas al suelo, cuando comenzó a levantarse, divisé un cuchillo que estaba en la mano de uno de los que nos habían atacado, lo agarré rápidamente y lo clavé con fuerza en la cadera del que osó tirar del gatillo. Este gritó con fuerza al sentir ese objeto ingresar en su cuerpo, lo saqué y lo tiré hacia no sé donde, él calló comenzando a desangrarse...

Otro de los que se encontraban en el suelo inconsientes tenía un arma, así que la tomé y apunté hacia él

_No! espera no lo hagas!- _rogó

_Increíble que aun con el dolor puedas hablar...- _dije escupiendo veneno en mis palabras

_**Dale, hazlo, el le disparó, disparale tú ahora **_

alisté el arma, listo para dispararle, ahora él iba a sufrir lo que...

_Ken! no! no lo hagas!- _sentí a Yolei gritar

_**hazlo... hazlo... hazlo... vamos... vamos... vamos... **_

puse dos dedos sobre el gatillo

_Esto se acaba aquí y aho...!_

sentí algo calido envolviendome, giré la cabeza y vi sus ojos, me decían que pare, que no haga nada malo...

_Ken porfavor... ya basta- _dijo sin soltarme comenzando a llorar

Solté la pistola percatandome de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mi antiguo yo iba a salir a flote, el Ken frío, calculador, sanguinario y más trataba de apoderarse del nuevo Ken

_ya no m_ás... _por favor..._\- sentí llorar a Yolei

Tiré el arma lejos de mi para poder abrazarla, pero ella me empujó hacia un lado, caí al piso y al instante miré hacia ella

El que estaba tirado en el suelo había logrado levantarse y había agarrado otro cuchillo dispuesto a atacarme, vi con horror como ese objeto filudo se acercaba con peligro hacia ella

_no!_

Yolei tomó la mano que tenía el cuchillo, lo jaló hacia ella y pateó su parte baja, mientras él se retorcía del dolor en el suelo ella lo pateó en el rostro y golpeó una y otra vez su tórax

_Ya dejalo tranquilo!- _Gritó tomandolo del brazo y poniendolo en su espalda, luego de eso presionó un punto en su cuello y este calló inconsiente al suelo

Sonreí, ya me acordé que cosa me había atraído de ella

...*...*...*...*

_Sebastián!- _gritó un peli rojo

_Qué sucede?- _pregunté aburrido

_Han llegado, ya están aquí, la última comunicación que tuvimos con los de seguridad indican que ya están dentro, han acabado con la mayoría de ellos..._

_Hmp... Bueno...- _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿activar la alarma?

_¿Sebastián? ¿qué estás esperando?- _susurró en mi oído Davis a mis espaldas, entonces sentí un frío recorrer toda mi espalda

_b-bueno... hmp, activen las alarmas!-_grité ¿cómo pude dudar sabiendo que ahora más que nunca, Davis me vigila?

_SI!- _dijo firme el pelirojo presionando un botón para activar la alarma

"Suerte chicos..."- Pensé dando un largo suspiro, la batalla por fin a comenzado, ha llegado la hora de la verdad, es hora de ver finalmente qué cosa nos dará el destino

* * *

**2,004 PALABRAS! HE ROTO MI RECORD!**


	27. Una vez más

**Una vez más**

_Matt! Maldita sea!_ vuelve aquí!- grité, esto es demasiado, ya no quiero esto, no quiero nada

Después de que alguien activara la alarma, Matt dijo que debíamos salir y buscar a los demás, me sentía nerviosa, volvería a ver a Tk, pero por otro lado, no quería hacerlo ¿Y si le sucedía algo por venir hasta aquí? no quiero que le pase nada, ni a él, ni a mi hermano, a NADIE, bueno, la cosa es que al salir de nuestro escondite, vimos un grupo de personas moviéndose, como si fueran un escuadrón o algo así

La cosa es que hicimos ruido y ese grupo se dirigía hacia nosotros "seré la distracción, váyanse ustedes" dijo Matt antes de salir corriendo

_vamonos Kari_\- dijo Sora tomando mi mano y jalandome hacia el lado contrario

¿Cómo podían actuar tan tranquilos en una situación así? no los entiendo, no entiendo como pueden hacer eso, alejarse...

_tranquila, volverá, confía en él Kari, va a estar bien-_ Volvió a decir Sora esta vez sonriendo

Debía creerle, tenía que hacerlo...

**Matt**: _Haber chicas ¿Por donde están?_

Sora me miró con cara de "Te lo dije" presionó el comunicador que tenía en el oído para poder contestar

**Sora**: _Estamos... no tengo ni la menor idea, haber haber... hay muchas puertas aquí, espera... hay una ventana- dijo acercándose y mirando a través de ella- estamos en... el tercer piso_

**Kari**: _¿Dónde estás tú?_

**Matt**: _Cerca, pero..._\- *sonido de un golpe*- _no lo suficiente, vayan a la azotea, iré a buscarlas ahí_

**Sora y Kari:** _Claro_

Comenzamos a correr hacia lo que se supone donde estaban las escaleras, ahora que me doy cuenta, esto es como una fábrica abandonada o algo así, bueno al menos eso parece

...*...*...*...*

¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice? ¿Yo... los maté?

La idea era solo defenderme, no asesinarlos ni nada por el estilo... pero lo que dijeron... ¿Acaso ellos...?

**Flash-Back**

Esto se pondrá divertido...

_¿Tú eres el tal Takeru?-_ dijo uno de ellos sonriendo

Así que es él, bueno... que buena mujer elegiste he, con esas curvas... simplemente, deliciosa...- dijo el otro, mostrando una sonrisa repulsiva- _definitivamente, el señor Davis debe haberse divertido mucho con ella..._

_Escorias... ustedes... digan adiós a sus vidas!_\- grité lanzándome, literalmente, encima de ellos

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Camino por encima de los cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo, por un lado me siento mal por lo que hice, yo no soy ningún asesino, eso creo... pero ellos, ellos dijeron que... ¿Davis y Kari enserio habían...? No, no pienses en eso Tk, ella no pudo haber...

_Maldito bastardo-_ dijo uno de los que estaban en el suelo

_Así que aún no estás muerto? Resistente ¿eh?_\- lo miré, me repugnaba, sentí mi estómago revolverse...

_A propósito, Sora... tiene un magnífico cuerpo-_ volvió a decir

Mi cuerpo se puso frío, Sora... Matt

Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y la moví hacia un lado

_Cállate de una puta vez-_ dije antes de levantarme y volver a ver el cuerpo inmóvil, Esas dos mujeres son lo más importante que tengo ahora, a parte de mi madre, NADIE, debe meterse con ellas

**Tai:**_ Hola? Para todos los que me escuchan, vayan a la azotea, nos estaremos reuniendo ahí, debemos cambiar de comunicadores_

¿Cambiar de comunicadores?

**Tk:** _Entendido_\- dije presionando el comunicador que llevaba para poder responder

¿Dónde podrán estar las escaleras?

...*...*...*...*

Mimi y yo habíamos logrado avanzar buena parte del camino cuando escuchamos unas voces, como no se distinguían bien, tuvimos que escondernos

_¿En dónde diablos se supone que queda la maldita azotea? Ugh, demasiado estresante ¡¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a las escaleras si no se distingue nada aquí?! Malditos focos que no encienden, maldita lámpara, malditas baterías, malditos todos_

¿Acaso es...?

_Oh vamos, cálmate de una vez, ¿Desde cuando hablas así?_

_Sora! Kari!_\- gritó Mimi corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban las voces, a veces me sorprende lo lento que puedo llegar a ser para algunas cosas

Caminé detrás de ella, tratando de no perderla de vista , como Kari ya había dicho, no había luz aquí, puta electricidad

Mimi se abalanzó encima de Sora ¿Necesito decir que se puso a llorar? No lo creo, ya saben como es de sentimental Mimi

_Mimi... También me alegro de verte, pero si no me sueltas me vas a matar_ \- dijo Sora casi sin aire a lo que Mimi tuvo que soltarla al instante- oh, amado oxígeno, ven a mi

Sin querer una sonrisa se formó en cada uno de nosotros, bueno en casi todos, Kari seguía con cara de "No deberían estar aquí y lo sabes"

_Y bien... Kari tienes que dar muchas explicaciones, no solo a mi, a todos... Y a Tk_ \- dije aun algo molesto por la repentina decisión de mi hermana

_Lo sé, pero debemos ir a la azotea_\- me respondió Kari sin siquiera mirarme y comenzando a caminar por donde lo estaba haciendo minutos atrás

¿Es que acaso le sucedió algo malo? Bueno, debo avisar a los demás que vayan a la azotea

... *...*...*...*

_¿Segura que estás bien? ¿No te duele?-_ volví a preguntar otra vez

Desde que Yolei había hecho aquel punto de presión y yo me quedara mirándola algo embobado, ella cayó hacia un costado, la bala que aquel tiempo había disparado, está haciendo que Yolei perdiera sangre algo rápido, al menos más de lo que debería

_Sí Ken, estoy bien.. Sólo arde un poco_\- me respondió tratando de sonreír aunque no lo logró muy bien que digamos- _debemos avanzar, debemos reunirnos todos..._

Esta chica... Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la detenga

_Bien_\- dije levantandome y haciendo que ella lo hiciera también para luego cargarla en mi espalda

K-ken! ¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó muy sonrojada

Bueno, a pesar de lo valiente que puede ser, a pesar de que es mayor que yo, siempre será como una niña ante mi, eso de alguna manera puedo entenderlo

**Tai:** _Hola? Para todos los que me escuchan, vayan a la azotea, nos estaremos reuniendo ahí, debemos cambiar de comunicadores_

**Tk**: _Entendido_

**Yolei:** _Vamos enseguida_

_Escuchaste eso?_\- dijo en un susurro Yolei en mi oído

_Claro, pero no me susurres al oído si no quieres que te haga mía aquí y ahora_\- dije casi sin creer que eso esté saliendo de mi, definitivamente este lugar me está afectando

_Mejor hay que buscar las escaleras ¿habrá un ascensor?_\- volvió a decir esta vez ya no susurrando

_No lo creo-_ respondí- _Normalmente no hay..._

_Mira! Ahí hay uno!_\- gritó/ susurró Yolei señalando un ascensor y cortando lo que estaba diciendo

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

**Media hora, después de que todos tuvieron que luchar para llegar hasta la azotea...**

_¿Por qué se demoran tanto? Debería ser sencillo llegar hasta aquí...-_ Decía mi hermano caminando de un lado a otro

_Tai! Tranquilizate por kami, me estresas!_\- dijo otra vez Sora, desde que llegamos aquí están así

Tai caminando de un lado a otro

Sora gritando que se tranquilizara

Mimi tratando de calmarlos a ambos

Y yo, pues... Aislada de todos, sentada en una cosa que está más o menos alto, así que para llegar hasta aquí tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo

_Tai! Mimi! Están aquí...?_\- se escuchó el grito de Yolei

_Si lo están digan que sí! yolei está a punto de matarme!_\- otro grito, esta vez era de Ken

_Aquí!-_ respondió gritando mi hermano

¿Qué tenía la gente que gritaba mucho?

_Vamos Tk! Están aquí!_\- gritó uno de ellos, no sé si mi mejor amiga o su novio

Dejé de prestar atención cuando escuche que tk estaba ahí con ellos, se acercaban. Volveríamos a vernos, lo quería, quiero hacerlo, pero no me agrada la idea de que estén aquí. ¿si les pasa algo malo?

_Que bueno que llegaron chicos! Ahora si... Miren quienes están aquí!_\- volvió a gritar mi hermano, esta vez haciendo un ademán con su cabeza para que las miradas se dirigieran a Sora y luego a mi

Los ojos de Tk brillaban al verme, me sentí mal, mal por él y mal conmigo misma así que retiré la mirada

Los recuerdos de aquel beso que tuve con Davis volvieron... Yo dejé que me besara y hasta le correspondí ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

_Bueno... ¿Cómo es eso de cambiar de comunicadores?_\- preguntó Yolei para aliviar el ambiente tenso que yo había provocado

_Ah? Ah sí, tomen esto y coloquenselos, Kari y Sora tienen los suyos, por eso hay que cambiar_\- explicó brevemente mi hermano

Todos se colocaron los nuevos comunicadores y, me obligaron, literalmente, a bajar de donde estaba, según ellos porque debíamos salir de ese lugar lo más antes posible

_Bien, somos todos, vámonos-_ dijo Tai comenzando a caminar con mimi al costado

_Hemmm, no, no estamos completos-_ dijo Sora a lo que yo asentí

_¿Quién podría faltar? Estamos todos-_ respondió Ken

_Oh vamos, no creerán que en serio había muerto ¿O si?_\- dijo Matt saliendo de la nada y agarrando la cabeza de su hermano, despeinando al instante su cabello

Más de uno se quedó asombrado, menos Tai, él estaba sonriendo, por otro lado, Tk tenía los ojos aguados cuando escuchó a su hermano y cuando sintió aquella mano en la cabeza no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera

Aquellos rubios se miraron, sabiendo que su hermano rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, Matt atrajo la cabeza de tk hacia su pecho, mostrándole que de verdad estaba ahí

_No quisiera interrumpir su momento emotivo, pero deberían prestar atención a lo que tienen a su alrededor_\- dijo una voz

Miré a todos lados al igual que los demás, buscando a la persona que había hablado

Levanté mi pierna lentamente para agarrar una de las armas que tenía en mis botas, ya lo había visto, no dejaré que haga algo, antes de eso, atacaré yo

_Matt! Tk! Abajo!_\- grité al momento de levantar el arma

Matt se tiró al suelo cayendo con tk en el proceso

Disparé a mi objetivo, dejando a todos atónitos

_No te muevas maldito!_\- grité al momento de volver a disparar hacia otro lado, se movía rápido, eso dificultaba todo

Matt agarró la arma que tenía en la espalda, la que yo le había dado cuando nos encontramos, y desde el suelo también comenzó a apuntar

Volví a disparar y esta vez le di en la pierna, como iba mas lento y ya no se movía rápido Matt le dio en la otra

_Hay que salir ahora, hemos hecho demasiado ruido, no se demorarán en llegar hasta aquí_ \- dije comenzando a caminar hacia un hueco que había divisado cuando estaba en aquel lugar alto, aunque a decir verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde los podría llevar

Todos comenzaron a seguirme

_es seguro, tranquilos, esta bien ir por aquí- _dijo Matt al ver la cara de todos los demás, no estaban seguros de saltar por ahí

Salten, ahora!- grité algo desesperada

Primero saltó Ken seguido de Yolei, luego Matt, Sora, Tai y Mimi

_Salta tk_\- dije caminando del lado contrario, había olvidado mi otra arma, ya se podía escuchar los pasos de otras personas acercandose

No me iré si tú no vas conmigo!- gritó

_Alguien debe cubrirte! No te quieren a ti! Me quieren a mi!_ \- le respondí tomando el arma que había dejado en el piso

_Vamos! No dejen que escapen!_\- gritó uno de ellos abalanzándose sobre mí, me había atrapado

_Tienes que salir de aquí! Ahora!_\- grité

Todos ya habían saltado por aquel hueco que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él

N_o tiene caso que te resistas preciosa, vas a venir conmigo, quieras o no, eres importante para el señor Davids_

Como pude me agache un poco para luego golpear mi cabeza con el mentón de aquel tipo, corrí hacia donde estaba él, ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Matt al momento de sacrificarse para que Sora y yo estuviéramos a salvo

_Tk... Solo sálvate_\- dije al tiempo que él me miraba con horror ya que. Luego de darle el arma que tenía lo había empujado por aquel hueco

Al instante de tirarlo, varias manos me tomaron de los brazos

_Yaya, sueltenme, no hay necesidad de que me agarren así, ya sé a dónde vamos_\- dije

Y es que ahora comprendo que lo que es sacrificarse por alguien, yo no iba a dejar que nada les pasará y si con eso debía quedarme yo, pues lo haría, como sea, una vez más, lo he vuelto a lejar de mi...

* * *

**Ahora escribo más :3 jejeje Por si no lo leyeron arriba ¿Alguno de ustedes usas Wattpad? si es así ¿Cual es su usuario? El mío es MilaraS2 :3**


	28. ¡¿TÚ!

**El fanfiction me odia TuT en el capítulo anterior no puso mis respuestas a sus reviews :v TuT BUHHH**

**ShadowyWriter: Sí, la verdad que ya me está llegando mucho sacrificio, pero es necesario que sucedan estas cosas **

**Takari forever: Sorry! de verdad en mis respuestas anteriores (las cuales no salieron) te pedía perdón por haber tardado tanto, y lo vuelvo a hacer! sorry! en serio lo siento **

**Sslove: bueno fueron al rededor de 2100 palabras, creo que un poco más así que sí, supongo que por eso duró más el capitulo anterior XD jajaja ni yo sé por que hago que kari se arriesgue demasiado :v **

**¿saben qué? sé que prometí actualizar cada 15 días, que se me está haciendo imposible cumplirlo ultimamente... así que ya no sé cada cuanto voy a volver a actualizar además de que ya empiezo mis examenes TuT, lo que sí puedo decir es que faltan pocos capitulos para el final XD **

**"Cuidado con lo que deseas" si podré actualizarlo más seguido (eso creo) ya que es una adaptación y no me quemo las neuronas para hacer un capitulo XD jajaja **

* * *

**¡¿TÚ?!**

Horrorizado

Angustiado

Deprimido

Ya no sé como calificar la expresión de mi hermano, cuando lo vimos caer tuvimos que agarrarlo antes de que lograra chocar contra el suelo, por suerte lo hicimos a tiempo, aun así, luego de ponerlo en pie su expresión era... NADA, sí, nada, no mostraba nada, sin embargo después de que Tai preguntara en donde estaba Kari él comenzó a desesperarse, enlqueció diciendo cosas incoherentes "Kari..." "su arma..." "personas..." era lo único que llegaba a decir.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Kari aun no bajaba y ahí si que me preocupé, pregunté en donde estaba ella y Tk lo unico que hizo fue caer de rodillas, apoyar sus manos en el suelo, luego comenzó a llorar... cuando logramos tranquilizarlo solo se sentó recostado en la pared

_-volvió a hacerlo... volvió a sacrificarse por todos... por mi...- _susurró con la mirada perdida en aquel hueco por donde había ingresado

-_la resctaremos- _dije antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo- _no vamos a dejarla, la sacaremos de aquí _

Tk me miró agradeciendo con la mirada

Lo ayudé a levantarse y comenzamos a caminar, es momento de pedir la ayuda de Sebastián

_esperen, primero quiero probar algo...- _dijo Tk presionando su comunicador- _kari, ¿Kari estás ahí?_

Nada, ninguna respuesta

_bueno, vámonos- _volvió a decir comenzando a caminar

...*...*...*...*...*

Me llevaron hacia una habitación que nunca habia visto en mi vida, estaba desordenada hasta más no poder, prácticamente, un chiquero, sin embargo, sabía que ahí lo encontraría

_vaya que tienes el valor para venir aquí y rescatar a Sora ¿eh?- _dijo Davis con una voz diferente

_Davis no voy a permitir que dañes a ninguno de ellos- _respondí seria

_Y me vienes con amenaza, bien... si así quieres jugar- _dijo cercándose hacia mí, luego, agarró mi rostro con rudesa

_sueltame escoria- _susurré enrabiada

entonces me golpeó, sentí mi mejilla arder y algo escurrir por mi labio, algo de sabor metálico, lo miré atónita, él nunca se habia atrevido a ponerme una mano encima y ahora...

_vamos princesa, no me mires así, esto es lo que has provocado- _dijo sonriendo como un psicópata

por primera vez le tenía miedo, esto no me agrada ¿acaso enserio había borrado de él todo rastro de compasión?

_Señor... no creo que tampoco sea correcto tratarla así- _dijo una de las personas que me había traído

Davis lo miró, sacó un arma y le disparó- _Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana, idiota- _dijo molesto

Cerré los ojos, no queria ver el cuerpo de aquel que había tratado de defenderme, no quería ver que la gente muriera por causa mía

Tengo miedo, miedo de que eso le pase a alguno de mis amigos, a mi hermano, o a Tk... NO LO SOPORTARÍA

_Llévensela- _ordenó soltandome

instanteanamente, me pusieron una venda en los ojos, maldita sea, no puedo ver nada...

Me jalaron fuera de la habitación y comenzaron caminar obligandome a mi a hacerlo igual

uno... dos... tres...

comencé a contar, si podría salir de donde me llevarían solo debo volver a contar...

Izquierda... Izquierda... Derecha... Izquierda

doblar por varios caminos...

Sentí como abrieron la puerta de alguna habitación, algo me dice que no está para nada iluminada, no sé por qué, no puedo ver nada pero siento que aquí no hay luz... todo está tan oscuro

me hicieron subir unas escaleras y me metieron dentro de un... ¿tubo?

dos minutos en llegar hasta aquí...

me sacaron la venda de los ojos, efectivamente, todo estaba oscuro, entonces encendieron algo parecido a un foco el cual estaba encima mío ¿Qué es esto? antes de cerrar la puerta me encadenaron a una bola pesada, del pie, luego de eso me esposaron, algo así como estaba Sora, la única difeencia es que yo no estaba colgando de nada

_Y no se vuelva a escapar señorita Yagami- _dijo un chico pelirojo el cual núnca había visto hasta ahora

Luego salió y cerró la entrada de aquel tubo, era de cristal así que podía ver todo, aún así, lo que más me llama la atención de todo esto, es que debajo mío hay algo como que rendijas ¿Qué se supone que debe salir de ahi?

**Tk: **_Kari, ¿Kari estás ahí?_

Quise responder que sí, nunca me había alegrado en escuchar su voz, tanto como lo hago ahora, pero no puedo, mis manos no alcanzan el comunicador...

...*...*...*...*...*

_¡Esa niña!- _grité furioso

No puedo creer que de verdad me haya hecho todo esto, pensé que nos estabamos llevando bien y ahora resulta de que sus amiguitos han llegado hasta aquí para salvarla y ella solo vino para rescatar a Sora.

Simplemente desagradable

_¿Davis?- _llamó Sebastián- _¿Me mandaste a llamar? _

_sí...- _susurré- _Necesito que hagas algo _

Él se quedó callado un rato y luego me preguntó que era lo que quería que hiciera

_Termina con ella- _ordené- _no voy a permitir que Takaishi la tenga_

Otra vez silencio ¿qué le ocurre a sebastián?

-_Está bien- _dijo, pero siento que tiene una tooque de duda en su respuesta

No me importa lo que piense, con tal de que cumpla con lo que le estoy pidiendo

...*...*...*...*

_No puedo, debo avisarles, tratare de "cumplir" con lo que Davis me ha pedido, pero avisaré a Matt y a los demás de dónde está kari para que lleguen hasta ahi y frustren todo, no quiero asesinar a nadie...- _susurré mientras caminaba

Justo ahora estoy yendo hacia el cuarto que le enseñé a Matt, a lo mejor están ahí, les dire cómo llegar hasta donde esstá Kari, no puedo dejar de que él se salga con la suya..

Aunque suene loco decir esto, Davis no es una persona mala

...*-...*...*...*...*

Caminabamos por un pasillo, al parecer Matt nos dirigía hacia algún lado, yo aún no puedo pensar que Kari lo hubiera hecho otra vez

Juego con el anillo en i bolsillo, como últimamente lo he estado haciendo, puedo durar por horas y horas jugando con este, me relaja y, de alguna manera, me hace entender que Kari y yo vamos a lograr estar juntos ¿cómo? no lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea... pero no puedo dejar que se vaya de mi lado

Me siento mal por eso, ya que yo le había dicho de que no iba a dejar que se fuera de mi lado

No cumplí con mi promesa...

_Tk, ¿nos estás escuchando?- _preguntó Mimi dandome un golpe en la nuca

_¿Ah?- _pregunté confundido

_les decía que junto a Davis, uno de sus subordinados, es nuestro aliado...- _dijo mi hermano

¡QUÉ! ¿es enserio? wow, quisiera conocer ya a la persona que tiene tanto valor para traicionar Davis

_¿Quién es?- _pregunté

_ Creo que yo te puedo responder esa pregunta, Takeru-_ dijo una voz detrás mío al momento que escuchaba como era cerrada una puerta

¿una puerta? ah es cierto, estamos en una habitación, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni me había dado cuenta... un momento esa voz yo la conosco...

me giro lentamente para encontrarme con algo que no me lo imaginaba.

Sebastián.

_¡¿TÚ?!- _grité sin poder creerlo- _¡Todo esto inició por tu culpa, desgraciado!_

* * *

**_Apenas sea publicado el capitulo me pondré a escribir el siguiente, mi isíración está a full ¡Tal vez si hasta suba el siguiente capi hoy mismo! _**


	29. ¿Tú y cuántos más? (Extra)

**¿Qué es lo que siempre les doy cuando me demoro muuuuuuuuucho en actualizar y me siento culpable por no hacerlo? EXACTO! un EXTRA XD  
**

**bueno, como ya saben, me siento mal con ustedes por demorar en actualizar, eeen fin, este extra será algo cortito, por que... pues no sé en realidad de cuantas palabras me saldrá, buah... solo leanlo :3 ;)**

**lamentos las faltas ortográficas en el capi anterior y en este **

* * *

**¿Tú y cuantos más? (Extra)**

_¡¿TÚ?!- _gritó Tk, obviamente sin creer lo que estaba viendo- _¡Todo esto inició por tu culpa, desgraciado!_

sonrió- _Eso tiene una explicación Takeru, como sea... no he venido a discutir, tengo algo que hacer pero si lo cumplo no podré con mi conciencia- _dijo

_¿Qué cosa?- _pregunté, algo me decía que esto no me iba a gustar

_Me ha mandado a desaserme de ella, matarla en pocas palabras- _respondió de golpe

mierda

...*...*...*...*...*

**Unos minutos después...**

Puedo sentir algo abriendo la puerta, acto seguido, sebastián dió ingreso, por alguna razón su rostro se le veía en paz ¿por qué? no lo sé

_Kari- _dio a modo de saludo- _¿cómo has estado?_

_pues genial. mirame, estoy en mi paraíso, tomando un delicioso jugo de fresa con leche- _dije sarcásticamente

_wow, tampoco debes ser tan agresiva- _respondió levantando las manos en una manera exagerada y graciosa

_¿vas a sacarme de aquí?- _pregunté esperanzada, Matt me había dicho que estaba de nuestro lado así que debe venir a rescatarme ¿no?

_lo siento Kari... pero no puedo hacer eso...- _susurró algo acongojado

_¿ah? p-pero... ¿porqué?- _pregunte algo confundida

_Debe desacerse de ti, Kari y yo estoy aquí para supervisarlo- _dijo Davis

¡¿En qué momento había entrado?! ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta!

Paralizado

así estaba Sebastián... en su cara pude ver algo de miedo al oír la voz de Davis, al parecer, él tompoco se esperaba de quoe estuviera aquí

Davis pasó por su lado silbando la melodía de una canción... creo que es... ¿Invierno de Silencio? bah, eso no tiene importancia ahora, cuando pasó cerca de Sebastián le dió un control

_Lo dejaste en mi oficina, tuve que venir hasta aquí y traertelo... demasiado despistado ¿no crees?- _susurró Davis

Sebastián asintió algo cohibido, me miró y pidió perdón con la mirada ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer?

_Adelante, hazlo...- _dijo Davis sentado en una silla que no sé de donde habia sacado

Sebastián tragó fuerte y presionó uno de los botones

Automáticamente la compuerta que estabpor encim de mi cabez comenzó a cerrarse, dejandome completamente atrapada en este tubo ¿pero qué...?

_Vamos Sebastián ¿Acaso piensas traicionarme?- _dijo Davis levantandose

Me miró horrorizado, luego miró algo detrás mío y cerrando los ojos presionó otro botón

Sentí algo mojado en mis pies, dirigí la mirada hacia bajo, de las rendijas que yo había visto anteriormente, comenzaba a salir agua

_¿Recuerdas el día que me dijiste que te encantaba estar en el agua?- _Me preguntó Davis gritando, pero sonriendo burlonamente, como si fuera un enfermo o psicópata

ah no, espera... si lo es...

...*...*...*...*

Nos escondimos en donde Sebastián nos había dicho, la verdad es que al principio no quise creerle, pero luego de que nos dijera todo, nos diera toda la información y haya salvado a mi hermano de morir sé que realmente está de nuestro lado... al menos, eso espero

Estabamos en la ventilación, desde ahí pudimos bajar y escondernos sin ser vistos ya que habían dos personas cuidando a Kari

Vi a Sebastián entrando a la habitación, vi a Kari metida en una especia de tubo largo o algo así, Sebastián se dirige hacia ella y tienen una pequeña conversació sobre algo que no puedo llegar a escuchar... veo la puerta abrirse otra vez... es Davis

se acerca a sebastián y le entrega algo, creo que es un control, luego va y se sienta en una silla cerca de él, dice algo que no puedo escuchar, es casi como un cine mudo, no entiendo nada...

sebatián acaba de presionar un botón y una compuerta se cerró dejando atrapada a Kari

_¿Qué está pasando ahí?- _me pregunté a mi mismo en un susurro

_hola, preparen las patrullas, esto va a terminar aquí y ahora, también una ambulancia por si acaso- _susurró Ken por otro comunicador que tenía para hablar con los otros policias

Vi como Davis le dijo algo más y Sebastián miró horrorizado a Kari, luego hacia donde estabamos nosotros, nuestras miradas se encontraron, el cerró sus ojos con fuerza y presionó un botón, kari miro hacia abajo y yo también, el agua habia comenzado a llenarse

_no... no no..._

si no hacemos algo ella...

_¿Recuerdas el día que me dijiste que te encantaba estar en el agua?- _le gritó Davis a Kari

algo en ese grito hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiera raro... hizo que sintiera frío, no, no voy a dejar que haga eso...

_**Kari esta en peligro... **_

eso ya lo sé...

Algo dentro mío, como aquella vez en que sentí perder el control, algo mucho más fuerte que eso... estaba saliendo de mí

sin pensarlo dos veces agarré el arma que me habia dado Sebastián y disparé hacia las dos personas que estaban cuidando todo, apenas calleron salí desde donde estaba y mirando a Davis mi rabia incrementeba

_¡Eres un desgraciado!- _grité

_ja! sabía que ibas a aparecer ¿piensas hacerme frente tú solo? _

_No_

_hay Takeru... ¿Tú y cuántos más?_

_Pues nosotros- _dijeron todos detrá mío

Sonreí con burla

esta vez Davis no se saldrá con la suya

* * *

**Esto está avanzando rápido :v de aquí no sé cuándo voy a publicar el siguiente capi TuT **


	30. Adiós Sebastián

**ShadowyWriter: me alegro que te haya gustado :3 **

**Takariforever: jajaja tampoco creo que me tarde 5 años en publicar un capi n-nu jeje y gracias :3 (exoneré varios examenes! :D ) **

**Sslove: jaaaa gracias por el aviso :3 la verdad sentí que mi kokoro se aceleraba TuT pero si me "encuentran" no habrá de otra, es solo una simple adaptación y ya n-nu**

**Gracias por su apoyo y por haber esperado tanto **

**Desaprobé álgebra pero... APROBÉ TRIGONOMETRÍA CON LA NOTA MÁS ALTA OH SI BEBES! **

* * *

**Adiós Sebastián**

_Sebastián!- _grité mientras corría hacia él, me fue imposible llegar a tiempo, mis manos se aferraron al alfeizar, sin importar que se me clavasen vidrios y empiece a sangrar, vi como este, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya había caido por la ventana hasta el primer piso, pude leer sus labios diciendo "Gracias a ti"

Algunos vidrios rotos

Un golpe seco

Gritos ahogados

Y sangre derramada

Adiós Sebatián...

_**Media hora antes...**_

_Dame eso- _dijo Davis al momento en que le quitaba a Sebastián el control y lo engancahaba en su cinturón_  
_

_¡No dejaré que te la lleves Davis!- _Gritó Tk corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Daisuke

Su cabello rubio... sus ojos azules... su voz, todo en él es demasiado perfecto, hasta su manera de molestarse por algo.

Sentí mis mejillas mojarse con lágrimas, ¿En qué momento habían salido? No voy a negarlo, me desagrada bastante que Tk esté aquí tratando de salvarme y arriesgando su vida para hacerlo... Pero, por otro lado, algo dentro de mi se alegra de que él siga luchando por tenerme a su lado...

El agua subía lentamente, ya estaba llegando casi a mis rodillas ¿Qué tan rápido podía avanzar? a este paso antes de que todo termine ya voy a estar cubierta totalmente y como estoy encadenada no voy a poder, ni siquiera intentar, subir para hacer que el oxigeno ingrese a mis pulmones, tengo la vida literalmente en mano de todos

Tk y Davis se encontraban peleando, agradezco a Dios de que Tk haya tomado clases de Jiu Jitsu y algo de Boxeo, por que sino Davis le ganaría de una sola "jugada", patadas al aire y puños salían de todas partes Davis esquivaba algunos ataques de Tk y viceversa, Todos los demás trataban de cubrir a Tk, ya que, apenas unos segundodespues de que este había disparado varias personas irrumpieron en el lugar

_Kari, cuando encuentre el momento, veré la manera de detener el agua, no te preocupes...- _ susurró Sebastián mientras caminaba para ayudar a los demás

Sebastián, con sutileza y destreza inyectaba algo en algunos de los "chicos malos" que hacia que cayeran, claro, todo esto sin que Davis se diera cuenta

Vi con asombro como Mimi y mi hermano hacían una dupla excelente al momento de pelear, ella se encargaba de desequilibrar a las personas que atacaban, ella al haber sido capitana de las porristas sabe como dar saltos altas y piruetas, eso era lo que utilazaba para golpearlos, mi hermano era el que daba "el golpe final" hiriendolos de alguna manera o dejandolos inconscientes

Sora y Matt también eran excelentes peleando juntos, ella es deportista así que tiene una agilidad increible, Matt sabe peleear muy bien, no sé como describirlos, simplemente saben defenderse entre ellos

Yolei y Ken hacen también su trabajo, como mi mejor amiga es un poco nerviosa al momento de salir aprendió los puntos básicos de presión, al presionarlos hace que la persona no pueda moverse o algo así, de esta manera ayuda a Ken, él al ser policia tiene experiencia en estas cosas, me imagino que habria estado en momentos peores que este

_¡Ken abajo!- _gritó Yolei haciendo que Ken se tirase al piso, ella disparó a la persona que eestaba detrás de él

Wow... ¿ella desde cuando hace todo eso? de verdad que me impresiona

El numero de personas iba disminuyendo, hasta llegar al punto en que solo quedabamos Davis, Tk, Mimi, Tai, Sora, Matt, Yolei, Ken, Sebastián, algunas personas más y yo

Sentí algo frío por mi cintura, baje la mirada y vi como el agua seguía avanzando, Dios, si esto no termina rápido...

_¡Tk, detrás tuyo!- _grito tanto como mi garganta me lo permite mientras golpeo el vidrio

No sé si Tk me habría escuchado, pero algo atrajo su mirada hacia mí, gracias a eso puedo esquivar al que se le iba a lanzar encima para agarrarlo

Justo a tiempo...

El agua avanzaba, iba por debajo de mis clavículas...

veo hacia otro lado, Sora estaba acorralada, habían dos hombres una cabeza más altos que ella, dirigo mi mirad hacia Matt, este no se habia dado cuenta por que estaba peleando con otros dos, quiero gritar, salir de aquí, ir a ayudarla, siento lágrimas brotar de mi, no queiro llorar, pero el ver a todos los que quiero aquí tratando de rescatarme

Mi mirada se va hacia alguien que iba corriendo hacia Sora, mi hermano dio un salto y una patada dio en el cuello de uno de lo que la tenian acorralada, el otro, antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya tenia el puño de Tai en su estómago.

Gracias...

Vi como Sebastián se acercaba a Davis, de un solo movimiento le habia quitado el control, este, se distrajo un momento por eso y Tk pudo golpearlo haciando que cayera al suelo entre un montón de cajas, Sebastián corrió hacia donde yo estaba, apretó un botón y el agua dejó de subir, esta ya iba por mi cuello, el sonrió aliviado

_Gracias- _susurré

_Espera un momento por favor Kari, voy a sacarte de ahí...- _susurró el también buscando el botón que habría el tubo de vidrio

_¡Te atreves a traicionarme Sebast__ián_!- gritó Davis corriendo hacia nosotros

_Maldición, dame un minuto- _dijo volteandose

Davis se paro en frente de él y comenzó a reirse

_¿Me traicionas? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por tí?- _dijo sonriendo de una manera algo macabra- _¡Estás jugando con fuego Brooks!_

_Esto no está bien Davis y lo sabes ¡Tienes un serio problema!- _gritó Sebastián retrocediendo ¿qué estaba haciendo?

_Eso no es algo importante ¡Sabes muy bien lo que pasará con tu familia si me desobedeces!- _respondió Davis acercandose más, Sebastián solo retrocedía

_Eso... lo sé muy bien, pero ellos no te tienen miedo y están de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado_

_Ya callate- _dijo Davis acercandose más y más- _dame el control_

_Tk!- _llamó Sebastián- _Atrapalo!- _gritó tirandole el control

Tk agarró el contról en el aire, presionó uno de los botones y el tubo comenzó a abrirse, vi a Davis, sus ojos llenos de ira mirando hacia Sebastian

_Y esto tambien!_

Unas llaves fueron lanzadas de parte de Sebastián, Davis ardía de rabia

_¡Tú maldito insensato!- _gritó avanzando y empujando a Sebastián

El agua comenzó a salirse mientras se iba abriendo el tubo, Tk, llegó corriendo hacia mi y con ayuda de las llaves me sacó las cadenas que tenía puestas, me abrazó y yo lo abracé, sentía mi corazón latir demasiado rápido...

abrí los ojos que los habia cerrado no se en qué momento, vi a Davis alejarse unos pasos de Sebastián entonces sacó un arma

No... no, no, no

Cuando iba a empujar a Tk hacia un lado Davis disparó ante las miradas atónitas de todos nosotros y uno que otro de sus hombres

uno

dos

tres

No... Sebastián...

De su boca tenía como un hilo de sangre que salía lentamente, tenía sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal

Davis se ecercó a él y lo empujó, Sebastián al estar herido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó por la ventana que se encontraba detrás de él

_**Tiempo actual...**_

_¡Sebastián!-_ grité una y otra y otra y otra vez, las lágrimas salían con más fuerza, salían con rabia... dolía, dolía que la gente muriese por mi...- _¡Tú!- _grité al momento de voltear

Mi grito hizo que todos volvieran a mirarme algo asombrados

_¡Tú! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Lo mataste!- _grité acercandome a Davis

_jajaja se lo merecía me había traicionado...- _dijo de lo mas normal

_¡Eres de lo peor!¡Te odio!¡Ojalá tú te hubieses muerto!- _Grité más fuerte, aún tenía en mi cabeza la mirada de Sebastián, aún recordaba que me había agradecido ¿Porqué? si por mi culpa murió

_¡Era tu amigo!¡Lo mataste desgraciado!- _volví a gritar fuera de mi

_¡Mi amigo!¡Mi amigo dices! jajaja- _gritó riendose como un psicopata

La rabia se apoderaba de mi, sin saber en qué momento me acerqué a Yolei, le quité de un manotazo el arma que ella tenia en sus dos manos, ella sorprendida me miro, entonce corrí hacia donde estaba Davis, antes de que él pudiera detenerme lo golpee en el rostro con el mango del arma, su nariz empezó a sangrar, ante la mirad atónita de todos hice que Davis cayera al piso, le doblé el brazo y puse mi rodilla encima de él

_Tú vas a pagar muy caro lo que has hecho Daisuke- _susurré en su oído al momento en que lo jalaba del cabello para que alzara la cabeza, este habia dado un cambio increíble en cuestión de segundos, ahora estaba llorando pidiedo perdón

Está loco si cree que voy a perdonar lo que hizo

Sentí unos brazos rodearme... Alguien me estaba alzando para dejar a Davis

_Yo... lo siento- _susurró Davis

Me solté del que me agarraba, creo que era Tk, no estoy segura

_lo siento...___ yo no... no quise.._\- _volvió a susurrar Davis acomodandose para quedar boca arriba

La ira vuelve a correr dentro mio de tal forma que mi sed de venganza se hace más fuerte

_Yo no noté eso- _digo para luego, con una frialdad que no sé de donde había sacado, tirar del gatillo

* * *

**Mis amores! gracias por esperar! TuT Ayer iba a publicar el capi, pero fue el cumple de mi bff XD lamento si hay errores ortograficos :'v  
**


	31. QUERIDOS ACUSADORES

**QUERIDOS ACUSADORES...**

**Me estais jodiendo ¿no?**

**BASHING BASHING**

**VENTILADORES VENTILADORES (Lo cual no entiendo que tiene que ver en esto pero bueh)**

**CONOCIMIENTOS TRADICIONALES **

**haber... ¿Me están acusando de hacer BASHING? ¿Núnca se pusieron a pensar que tal vez, en esta ocasión a Davis le suceda lo mismo que a Matt? osea que no muere? ¿se han puesto a pensar en eso? ¿Quién dice que Davis está muerto? ¿ACASO ACLARÉ EN DONDE KARI DISPARABA? **

**respuesta: NO **

**Para su información DAVIS NO ESTÁ MUERTO **

**esta vivo **

**vivito y coleando **

**ah claro, una se esfuerza en traer el capitulo después de mucho tiempo y en vez de esperar la continuación donde explicase lo que había sucedido, comienzan a acusarme de BASHING **

**¿saben? SEBASTIÁN fue creado originalmente en esta historia por que es ÉL el que tiene que morir NO DAVIS si hubiera querido eso, mejor ni ponerlo en la historia ¿no creen? **

**ASÍ QUE YA DEJEN DE LLENARME EL MALDITO IMBOX DICIENDO QUE ELIMINE LA HISTORIA**

**DEJEN DE ACUSARME DE BASHING **

**DAVIS NO ESTÁ MUERTO **

**SI NO QUIEREN LEER EL BENDITO FIC ¡NO LO LEAN! A MI ME DA IGUAL **

**ASI QUE YA DEJEN DE DECIR QUE HAGO BASHING ¡POR QUE NO ES ASÍ!**

**A TODOS LOS QUE HAYAN DICHO ESO, PUEDEN IRSE POR EL MISMO CAMINO POR EL QUE VINIERON, NO LES ESTOY OBLIGANDO A QUEDARSE AQUÍ. **

**por ultimo... no sé por que siento que la mayoria de reviews del cap anterior son traducidos por google, ya que no hay sentido en las mayorias de la oraciones **

**Ah, y para ustedes, no soy chico, soy chica y si me van a poner calificativos como "MATÓN" almenos haganlo bien y diganme "MATONA" **

**Buenas tardes **

**Takari x siempre **


	32. yo te protegeré

**En la publicación anterior no quise ofender a nadie... solo deben comprender que me sentí acusada y ¡Bum! estallé :v **

**TAKARI FOREVER Y SSLOVE: Gracias por su apoyo :') la verdad ya hasta me da miedo escribir un capitulo XD como verán he cambiado la introducción (bueno, también si ya se cambió o no) ya no quiero más problemas con la gente :v pero aún así llega, si no he actualizado en todo este tiempo, fue por que por algún momento se cruzó por mi cabeza abandonar... osea... *Escribir para que te critiquen?* no lo sé, no va conmigo, si a alguien no le gusta solo me voy y ya, pero gracias al apoyo de ustedes seguiré, solo por ustedes ¡AMO COMO SON!**

**Yo te protegeré **

Ella había disparado

Miré con horror como ella había tirado del gatillo

corrí, corrí lo más rápido que podía, esto no podía ser cierto, ella no es así ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Llegué hasta su lado y la tomé por los hombros

_No puedes hacer eso Kari_\- Dije tirando el arma hacia otro lado

_¡Él ha intentado matarnos!_\- gritó desesperada

_Aún asi, no ha pasado nada... además, no debes preocuparte..._\- respondí mirándola fijamente- _**Yo te protegeré**_

Kari me miró y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso de ella

Dirigí la mirada hacia Davis, él tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro, seguía vivo

Kari cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar más y más fuerte

_lo siento... Kari- _susurró Davis tomándose con fuerza el brazo derecho, en donde ella le había disparado

suspiré aliviado, por un segundo pensé que ella lo había... Mejor no pensar en eso

_¡Ken!- _grité llamando la atención de todos- _trae a los paramédicos... ¡Ahora! ¡Tenemos un herido!_

Vi como Davis comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, mierda

_vamos Davis, no vas a morir aquí- _decia tratando de mantenerlo despierto, dando pequeños golpes en tu cara

_voy a ir a un centro psiquiatrico ¿verdad?- _preguntó respirando pausadamente

_es lo más probable- _respondí para seguir la conversación, era un riesgo si cerraba sus ojos

Kari agarró la manga de mi polo y con fuerza, que no sé de donde había sacado, la arrancó tomó el brazo herido y con habilidad le hizo un torniquete

_bien... es lo mejor- _susurró luego de eso miró a Kari para darle las gracias

_**5 minutos después...**_

Los paramédicos habían llegado a tiempo para estabilizar completamente a Davis, sacándolo de inmediato en una camilla, a cada uno de nosotros nos revisaron y curaron las heridas superficiales (cortes, raspones, etc) la única que si necesito más atención fue Kari, ella aún seguía en shock por lo que había pasado con sebastián y por la manera en como ella había reaccionado, la habían cubierto con una manta ya que aún seguía mojada por haber estado dentro del tubo con agua y los policías comenzaron con su trabajo:

Interrogar

A cada uno de nosotros nos hicieron preguntas, por orden de Ken, a kari la iban a interrogar luego por la condición en la que estaba en estos momentos

La vi desde donde yo estaba, ella aún estaba temblando, se encontraba tomando una bebida caliente, no sé si era café o alguna infusión

Fueron pequeños momentos en las que le quité mi mirada de encima solo para seguir respondiendo las preguntas que me estaba haciendo uno de los compañeros de Ken, fue rápido, o al menos eso me pareció a mi

Todos los que estábamos en esa sala bajamos, los hombres que trabajaban para Davis iban recuperando la conciencia, uno de ellos, por alguna razón estaba caminando libre y cerca de nosotros ¿Por qué? no lo sé y hasta parecía un poco sospechoso, aunque estaba con una mano dentro del bolsillo y fuese una posición natural, algo me decía que no andaba nada bien todo esto

tiene algo en las manos de eso estoy seguro, se acerca más a kari que a cualquier otra persona y eso hace que me altere un poco ella está al otro extremo y casi al final, ella estaba caminando un poco más lento que todos nosotros , trato de avanzar o, mejor dicho, retroceder hasta donde estaba a ella

El chico, que era pelirrojo se encontraba exactamente detrás de ella, y al parecer Kari no se daba cuenta de nada

como ultimo recurso me tiré logrando empujar a Kari hacia un lado, automáticamente pude sentir algo perforando mi costado, creo que grité de dolor o que sé yo, por que todos habían volteado a vernos, miré hacia donde estaba kari, ella, aunque se había golpeado contra la pared al ser empujada por mi, se encontraba bien, sentada en el piso y mirando con horror lo que había sucedido

Rápidamente el pelirrojo fue atrapado por los compañeros de Ken, bajé la mirad hacia mi costado y pude ver una navaja de bolsillo incrustada, lo agarré, suspiré y la saqué rápido, la sangre comenzaba a salir, aun con todo el dolor que tenia caminé con algo de dificultad hacia donde estaba kari, ella aún me miraba asustada

_estas bien ¿verdad?- _ pregunté ayudando a que ella se levantase

_tk...- _susurró derramando lágrimas

_tranquila, no es nada- _dije tratando de calmarla, no era verdad, sentía como al perder sangre me estaba debilitando

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida ya quedaba poco y podríamos volver a lo que eramos antes

sentí los rayos de sol en mi rostro, de alguna manera me alegraba de sentirlos

cai de rodillas al piso ya casi sin poder sostener mi propio peso, me recosté en el suelo, boca arriba y traté de encontrar fuerzas para poder levantarme

_¡Tk!- _sentí gritar a Kari

Estaba un 99% seguro de que, otra vez, todos habían volteado sus miradas hacia nosotros, mis ojos se cerraban, estaba consciente de que si lo hacía estaba en riesgo, una persona puede durar inconsciente 4 minutos, al pasar los 7 hay riesgo de daños cerebrales, no podía arriesgarme, debo mantenerme consciente

Kari lloraba a mi lado, tomé con delicadeza su mano y ella me miró

_tranquila voy a estar bien..._

_¿¡por qué estás tan seguro de eso!? siempre paras sacrificándote por mi Tk- _dijo ella aun llorando

_ya te lo he dicho kari, soy yo el que te va a a proteger _

_traigan a los paramédicos!- _escuché gritar a Ken- _¡¿Qué?! ¿como que no...? ¿se fueron? mierda_

sonreí débilmente

_lo siento kari...- _susurré tomando con mas fuerza su mano, como pude metí mi otra mano libre en mi bolsillo, logré sacar lo que ahí había

_T-Tk?- _tartamudeó ella

_esto es tuyo...- _dije colocando el anillo en su mano y cerrando mis ojos

Lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue un grito desgarrador por parte de ella pidiendo ayuda y abrazándome, lo siento kari, después de todo, creo que no vamos a tener un futuros juntos, lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa, creo que terminará hasta aquí termina nuestra historia...

Aún así no esté a tu lado, prometo que yo te protegeré

* * *

**el próximo capitulo es el final, de ahí viene el epilogo y adiós fic! (luego voy a terminar cuanto antes "CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS" para luego...) terminaré de decirles en el epilogo XD **


	33. No creí

**AH CLARO AHORA QUE PUBLICO EL NUEVO CAPITULO NO DICEN NADA NO? 7-7**

**Takari forever: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado :3 bueno no sé si puedo ser considerada como la mejor... pero igu****al, gracias :3 y tranqui, por el apoyo que me dan ustedes no voy a dejar de escribir, menos por lo que diga la demás gente jum 7u7**

**Sslove: Estaba tan conmovida y ¡PUM! el WiFi salvaje de tu vecino aparece jajaja XD casi me caigo de mi cama al leer eso, Kami! fue dms :') me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior y sí, pensaba abandonar pero por amor a ti y a Takari forever me dije "Voy a continuarlo" y pues ya XD ahora solo es este capi y luego el epílogo, lo que digan las otras personas me vale XD **

**Son un amor de personas :3 **

**Gracias por todo su apoyo**

* * *

**_No creí_**

_/RIP/_

_/"Takaishi, Takeru"/_

_/Un gran amigo, hermano y amante/_

_/Murió protegiendo lo que más amaba/_

Estaba aquí, otra vez, enfrente de su tumba, sin poder creer que ya se había ido de mi lado

_Mami, mami...- _llamó mi pequeño hijo

_No llores mami...- _me dijo el otro

Ellos dos, eran como dos gotas de agua, la unica diferencia era que uno tenia mis ojos y mi cabello, el otro... era la viva imagen de su padre

Poco tiempo después de que el doctor nos dijo que el amor de mi vida habia muerto, me enteré de que estaba embarazada y, aunque no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, el enterarme de eso llenó de alegría mi corazón, cuando supe que eran dos, estaba a punto de morir de alegría... En el momento que los tuve en mis brazos y abrieron sus hermosos ojos, no había algo más hermoso que el vernos a mi y a Tk en ellos

_No siempre se llora de tristeza, simplemente estoy feliz de tenerlos a mi lado...- _Dije al momento de abrazarlos

Sí, después de todo... Ellos fueron mi motivo para seguir adelante después de la muerte de Tk

**_Flash-back _**

_tk! no! abre tus ojos!- _grité al tiempo que sentía todo de mi romperse

miré el anillo que me había dado ¿era esto como una despedida? no quiero ni pensarlo, no quiero despedirme de tk...

sentí como lo separaban de mi lado y grité mas fuerte, no quería soltarlo ¿Y si no volví a tenerlo cerca? ¿Y si lo perdía?

_¡No lo toquen! él es mío ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo!- _grité, sentía como si mi garganta fuera desagarrándose, estaba consciente de que gritaba demasiado fuerte, pero en estos momentos la única cosa que haría que estuviese mejor... la única cosa... Es esa que su vida se está desvaneciendo.

_Kari... tenemos que llevárnoslo- _dijo mi hermano en un tono dulce

_¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que se lo_ _lleven_!_ ¡No es justo!- _grité abrazando más el cuerpo de Tk el cual se estaba poniendo más frío cada minutos que pasaba

_¡__Entiende,__ Hikari! ¡Se va a morir si no hacemos algo!- _volvió a decirme Tai, aunque en esta ocasión ya no dulcemente, estaba desesperado

_Kari por amor de Dios...- _susurró Matt

_¡No voy a dejarlo ir! ¡Dijo que siempre me protegería! ¡No pueden llevárselo!- _grité aferrándome al cuerpo de Tk como si de eso dependiera mi vida

Sentí a alguien tomándome del hombro y jalando hacia arriba, separándome de tK, cuando estaba punto de volver a gritar, me volteó y me dió una bofetada que hizo que todos se callaran

_Yolei...- _susurré volviendo en mi

_Ya basta Kari, si no hacemos algo Tk se va a morir, ¿Acaso quieres eso? - _dijo sacudiéndome por los hombros

_No...- _susurré

Miré hacia otro lado y pude ver un cuerpo en el suelo entre un gran charco de sangre... Sebastián... Aunque no lo veía completamente, ya que estaba cubierto con un plástico, sabía que era él

Caí de rodillas al suelo y lloré más de lo que ya estaba llorando, Yolei se agachó hasta mi altura y me abrazó

_Tranquila... todo va a estar bien..- _susurró

Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales yo seguía llorando

_Vamos Kari, levantate, debemos evacuar a Tk- _me dijo tomandome por los codos para ayudar a que me ponga en pie

me levanté de inmediato, sin siquiera sacudirme la tierra de mi ropa caminé directo hacia donde estaba su cuerpo...

Mis pasos me dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Sebastián...

A pesar de que no debía estar ahí... él no debió morir... menos por intentar salvarme... descubrí ligeramente su rostro, ya que estaba tapado con un plástico, sentía las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, apesar de todo, Sebastián había muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Será que aún seguía vivo cuando cayó desde esa gran altura?

Miré hacia donde se encontraba la ventana por donde él habia caído ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? Si yo hubiese sido más rápida... probablemente pude haberlo alcanzado, bueno, eso supongo...

Le di una última mirada a su cuerpo inmovil para después correr hacia el auto de Ken, a Tk ya se lo habían llevado en el auto de Matt

_vamonos...- _pedí sin querer llorar más- p_or favor...- _susurré

Al instante el auto arrancó, yo solo pude sentir mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad

**...*...*...*...***

Después de casi 6 horas de cirujia tras cirujia, setimos las puertas de la sala abrirse llamando nuestra atención

_Familiares de Takaish, Takeru?-_ preguntó una voz haciendo que todos los presentes nos pararamos- _... Padres, porfavor- _dijo el doctor después de carraspear un poco para luego ingresar con ellos a la sala de donde habia salido y, aunque no podíamos escuchar nada... el solo ver al doctor sacandose los guantes y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la Sra. Natsuko hizo que se me pare el corazón

El ver a la Sra. Natsuko abrazar al Sr. Hiroaki y comenzar a llorar... definitivamente hizo que lo entendiera todo

_No puede ser...- _dije cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a hiperventilarme- _esto no puede estar pasando... _

Sentí unos brazos calidos rodeandome, Matt me tomaba con fuerza y me tranquilizaba para que yo no terminara en medio de un ataque de ansiedad

_Lo siento, lo siento... si yo no... si yo hubiera dejado que lo trajesen... si tan solo..._

_Tranquila Kari, no fue tu culpa- _Respondió abrazandome más fuerte para darme entender que él iba a estar conmigo apoyandome

Asentí esperando a que salieran sus padres a confirmar lo que Matt, yo y, probablemente, todos los que estabamos afuera ya sabíamos

**...*...*...*...***

Es el dia de su entierro, no sé como sentirme, sus padres hablaron conmigo hace menos de una semana, me dijeron que llevara el apellido de Tk ya que, antes de que él fuera a rescatarme habia dejado una carta para ellos donde decía que si algo le pasaba quería que yo llevase su apellido, como si nos hubiesemos casado, aunque la verdad no haya sido así

También dejó una carta para mi... pero me dijeron que no la abriera hasta después del entierro y, aunque quería leerlo ahí mismo, esperé hasta el día de hoy. Apenas termine todo el entierro leeré esa carta.

**...*...*...*...***

_Para: Kari, el amor de mi vida  
_

_Hola hermosa, si estas leyendo esta carta es por que... bueno, ya sabes, no estoy más aquí, de verdad lamento haber roto mi promesa e irme de tu lado... No quería hacerlo.  
_

_Aún así estoy feliz de que tu te hayas salvado, ¿Sabes? nunca he estado tan contento como cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo, pero lo que si dolió fue cuando me devolviste el anillo para irte ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para protegerme? Cariño, soy yo el que debe protegerte a ti... En fin, sé que te duele el que me haya ido y haberte dejado sola, lo siento, de verdad que si... bueno, como ya te habrá dicho mis padres, me encantaría que lleves mi apellido, nada me haría más feliz, debo confesar que desde que me enamoré de ti soñaba con ese día en el que vería tu nombre escrito... "Hikari Takaishi" sonaba endemoniadamente hermoso._

_Bueno, ten en cuenta que si llegaras a enamorarte de alguien más y te casas... está más que claro que no necesitas llevarlo... _

_Te doy gracias por todos los bellos momentos juntos... siempre recordaré el dia en que te conocí, el día en que te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, cuando fuiste mi enamorada... cundo fui a rescatarte de esa boda... nuestra primera noche juntos... siempre te voy a guardar en lo más profundo de mi _

_Bueno, solo espero que no te sientas culpable de mi muerte, ya que no es así... _

_Vive feliz lo que resta de tu vida cariño _

_Te ama, Takeru _

**_Fin del Flash-Back_**

_Kari... vamonos ya- _Dijo Matt sacandome de mis recuerdos

asentí y me levanté, Matt cargó a uno de mis hijos y yo al otro, cualquiera diria que ese niño es suyo...

_Tío... ¿como era mi papá?_

_Era un hombre maravilloso, muy valiente...- _susurró sonriendo mientras observaba el cielo despejado

Después de lo que había ocurrido Davis, fue ingresado a un centro psiquiatrico, lo ultimo que supe fue que estuvo mejorando y que dentro de algunos meses podría salir aunque aun así debe enfrentar el crimen de secuestro y homicidio, sin contar con algunos cargos más en su contra... Una vez fui a visitarlo, hablamos y cuando supo que Tk estaba muerto comenzó a llorar, diciendo que lo perdonara, que él no quería hacer nada de eso, simplemente era como si algo lo controlase

Ken y Yolei sí, se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, una hermosa parejita y, hasta donde sé, creo que ya van por el tercero... Yolei a pesar de querer trabajar, Ken no la dejó diciendo que él se haría cargo de todo

Matt se casó con Sora y tuvieron dos hijos (Al igual que Tk y yo ) ambos, viva imagen de sus padres, ella es diseñadora, muy famosa por sus kimonos, él es astronauta, sí eso mismo ¿Quien lo diría? Yo pensé que iba a ser cantante o algo por el estilo

Los demás hicieron sus vidas normal

Tai y Mimi no se casaron, aunque siento que hay algo entre ellos, pero no podria asegurar nada

En fin... todo siguió su transcurso natural, pero... no creí que mi vida fuera a terminar así

Sin sebastián

Sin Davis

Con dos hijos

Y sin el amor de mi vida

* * *

FIN

* * *

**solo espero no demorarme mucho para el epilogo TuT **


	34. EPILOGO

**Ya chiquitas, no me he demorado XD**

**me vino la inspiración y ¡Bum! aquí está el sensual resultado **

**Takari forever: No no llores TuT jajaja gracias gracias, También te he agarrado cariño ¡Tanto así que te voy a dedicar un fic! osea jelouuuu **

**Sslove: el ultimo capitulo fue muy triste lo sé XD pero mira el lado positivo! *cof cof EPILOGO cof cof* jajaja amo a tu vecino, dicelo XD jajaj tienes razón, se callaron y fueron a molestar a otro lado XD aunque me hubiese gustado responderles otras cosas jum 7w7 y sí, si he visto el chavo del ocho XD**

**En fin, aquí el epilogo, saben que las amodoro *-* **

* * *

**Epilogo **

Se seca una lágrima. Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios. Luego los dos sonríen.

_Por este beso imagino que significa que te ha gustado- _susurró Tk

_Mucho. _

_Me alegro- _sonrió

_Tienes una imaginación… _

_No tanta. La mayoría está basada en hechos reales. Ya lo sabes. _

_Bueno, habría que contar las cosas que son verdad y las que te has inventado… _

_Si quieres cojo una libretita y las apunto. _

_No hace falta, tonto…_ —Y le da otro beso—. _Te ha quedado fenomenal, como siempre._

Kari se levanta del sillón y termina de secarse las lágrimas.

_Veo que te ha afectado. _

_Es que…, cada vez que recuerdo aquellos momentos, me entra unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Eso sí, cuando Davis se entere de que lo pusiste como un psicopata, va a querer matarte_

Tk se encoge de hombros y ríe.

_¿Crees que se enfadará? _

_Mañana lo llamamos y lo compruebas. Aunque creo que sí, osea... no creo que él se haya referido a "Querer aparecer en tu historia" de esa manera ¿No crees? _

_Es que un libro no siempre puede terminar con final feliz y, aunque este está basado en parte de nuestra vida, había que meter algunos retoques de ficción. Todo lo que nos sucedió fue digno de una novela, pero hay que adornarla. _

_Si te comprendo… _

_Cuando los lectores lean "**Yo te protegeré**", no sabrán qué es verdad y qué no. _

_¡Cómo te gusta mezclar las cosas! _

_Lo que más me gusta eres tú. _

_¿Ah, sí? _

_Sí. Por eso te quiero._

Y se dan un beso en los labios.

_Una pregunta más. _

_Dime, Sherlock. _

_¿En quién te basaste para hacer el personaje de…?_

En ese instante, la puerta del salón se abre y un niño pequeño rubio corre hacia Kari. Esta la coge en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

_¿Qué haces tú despierto, pequeñajo? _

_No soy pequeñajo. Tengo seis años. _

_¡Perdona! ¡Perdona! _

_¿Y mis papás? _

_Tus papás vendrán mañana; cuando te despiertes, te recogerán para desayunar. _

_¿Mañana? _

_¡Sí! Y te llevarán a comer lo que tu desseas ¿Qué te parece?_

El pequeño asiente con la cabeza. ¡Le encanta la idea de pedir lo que sea y que se lo den al instante!

No imagina que hace unos años aquella joven que ahora la sostiene pudo haber perdido a su tío favorito por un terrible accidente

_Hey, vamos a dormir, que es muy tarde _—indica Tk dulcemente, bajando al niño de los brazos de su novia, su futura esposa

el nene protesta un poco, aunque al final acepta. Le da un beso a cada uno y se marcha otra vez a la habitación.

_Esto de hacer de niñera te va mucho. Cómo te gustan los niños. _

_Es que este es muy bueno  
_

_Yo debería decir eso, ya que es el hijo de mi hermano  
_

_Ya, pero me quiere más a mi, lo sabes_\- respondió Kari sacandole la lengua

La pareja vuelve a besarse, pero esta vez con mayor pasión e intensidad.

_tk... - _susurró Kari

_Sí, sí tranquila, no voy a intentar nada, no hasta después del matrimonio ¿ok?- _dijo el rubio divertidamente

_jajaja de acuerdo, aunque... no puedo creer que hayas escrito ese capitulo tan... _

_¿Explícito?- _preguntó- _Tranquila, ese capitulo no va a ser impreso, es más, debo sacarlo, los demás me matarían si leerían ese capitulo- _dijo separandose un poco para bucar las hojas_\- aunque, a decir verdad... a los demás les envié el archivo sin ese capitulo y el anterior a ese, claro está  
_

_está bien- _respondió la castaña- _¿En quien te basaste para hacer a Sebastián?- _preguntó curiosa

Tk se puso a pensar un rato mientras se sentaba en el sillón y atraía a Kari para que se siente en sus piernas

_la verdad es que no lo sé, creo que lo conozco de algún lado pero no lo recuerdo, la cosa es que tenía que matar a alguien y no me decidía, originalmente fue creado para ser un "extra" más, pero de ahi me di cuenta que necesitaba que alguien muriese- _respondió finalmente

_ya, pero al final te mataste- _replicó ella haciendo un puchero adorable

_fue cosa del momento, ya te lo dije, no siempre hay finales felices- _respondió con traquilidad

La castaña se pone a pensar en todos los cambios que hizo Tk para ese libro, es cierto que ella habia sufrido un accidente pero fue por que una carro la atropelló cuando ella escapaba de un tipo el cual ni siquiera conocía, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho, cuando ella se recuperó del accidente tenía una que otras nebulosas en la mente y lo que fue peor, un día que estaba caminando rumbo a la casa de aquel rubio, sin saber en qué momento la metieron a una camioneta y se la llevarón

Ahí empezaron esos tres meses infernales...

_¡Encima me dejaste con dos hijos!- _gritó ella recordando el final

_jajaja a eso se le llama "darle el toque" para destrozar un corazón- _dijo el rubio a modo de respuesta mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kari

_Quizá te apetezca tener uno pronto _— comenta ella, acariciándole el cabello

_Bueno… habría que ponerse a ello, ¿no?_

Y sonríe. Ella lo mira a los ojos y también lo hace. Le encanta. Y es que, por muchos años que pasen, nunca se cansará de ver esa sonrisa tan maravillosa

_jajaja no puedo creerlo...- _susurró ella abrazando a Tk- _casi te pierdo, todo por que tú intentaste salvarme- _dijo sollozando

_No me importaría volver a hacerlo, te amaba en ese tiempo, y aún lo hago, si tuviera que volver a interponerme entre ti y la bala, lo haria todas las veces que fuera necesario _

Kari sonríe, aun no puede creer que ya pasó casi como medio año desde que todo eso había sucedido, ella terminó herida, pero tk... él se arriesgó tanto que su vida pendía de un hilo

_¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la "Misión suicida"?- _preguntó

_Por Sora- _respondió riendose un poco- _ella me dijo que le metiera emoción a la historia_

_¿Y lo de la habitación llena de archivos? _

_Lo vi en una película_

Se levantaron para ir a dormir de una vez cuando la puerta sonó, la castaña sse dirigó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió sonrió, ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder

_¡Takaishi!- _gritó furioso al momento de que la castaña se movió a un lado para dejarlo entrar

_hola Davis...- _dijo él mientras se colocaba detrás del mueble para protegerse

_lo siento, Davis está un poco loco traté de detenerlo, pero no me hizo caso...- _dijo un chico de cabello negro mirando a kari un poco timido

_hemmm... hola- _dijo ella invitandolo a que pasara

_¡No solo me pusiste como un psicopata, también lo mataste a él!- _gritó otra vez Davis al momento quoe apuntaba al chico que lo habia acompañado, este sonrió de lado sin saber que decir

Tk golpeó su mano hecha puño con su otra mano cayendo en cuenta de donde habia sacado al personaje de "Sebastián"

_hola Takeru ¿te acuerdas de mi?- _preguntó

_jajajaja ahora si lo hago, lamento haber hecho que murieras...- _dijo un poco apenado el rubio

_¡Encima hiciste que yo lo matara!_

A kari le causaba gracia todo el asunto, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta sintió algo detenerla por completo, aunque ella hacia fuerza no podía cerrarla ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Miró bien y vió que habia un pie entre la puerta y el marco de esta

_oh vamos... no es cierto- _susurró la castaña sabiendo lo que se venía

_¡Takeru Takaishi!- _gritó Mimi al momento de entrar a la casa arrastrando a Tai por el polo- _eres hombre muerto_

_kari... dile a mi hermano que lo quiero mucho- _dijo el rubio, acto seguido subió corriendo escaleras arriba para esconderse en la habitación donde su sobrino dormía placidamente sin escuchar todos los gritos de abajo

Kari sonrió mientras comenzaba a reirse, Davis y Mimi subieron tras su novio mientras que Sebastián y Tai se quedaron abajo disculpandose por el comportamiento de sus acompañantes.

Miró el anillo que brillaba en su dedo, volvió a sonreír, con algo de nostalgia... después de todo, la abuela de tk, a quien pertenecía el anillo, habia sacrificado su vida para salvar a su nieto

Aun no podía creer que dentro de una semana ella pasaría de ser "Hikari Yagami" a "Hikari Takashi"

No podría estar más feliz

**Terminado! oh mai gosh XD jajaja que triste y recoform¿tante terminar un fic :3 bueh, como ya saben, voy a terminar la adaptación de "Cuidado con lo que deseas" luego de eso publicaré "Aun estamos a tiempo" segunda parte de "Una dulce historia de kari y tk" Takari forever ¡Esa va por ti!**

**Sslove, también quisiera dedicarte un fic a ti, así que estate atenta **

**son lo máximo 3 siempre estarán en mi kokor**


End file.
